


The Lucky Ones

by yu_gin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Beta/Omega, First Time, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Violence, first heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 41,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yu_gin/pseuds/yu_gin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koushi is a kind and pretty Omega, Daichi is a strong and healty Alpha. They've loved each other for two years and they already have planned their life: the first time, the claiming, the first heat, them moving to Tokyo to start a new life, as a couple.<br/>They consider themselves lucky.<br/>Except one mistake changes everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heat

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently re-publishing the fanfiction, chapter by chapter. (now complete)  
> This lovely girl (mari-esponja on tumblr) is helping me, correcting the entire work, so if you find the fanfiction more readable, well is mostly thanks to her.  
> Though my english has improved since I started writing, I still have a lot of work to do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Koushi doesn't feel well and thinks that Daichi is overreacting.  
> Except he isn't.

This morning Koushi doesn't feel well. He wakes up with a strange sensation on his stomach and a light headache. He thinks about staying home but after a good breakfast he feels better so he chooses to go to school instead.

When he arrives he finds Daichi and Asahi waiting for him. Noya isn't far from them, talking and laughing with Tanaka about who's the cutest Omega of the school and fighting about their lists.

"Hi, guys" he cheers.

Daichi comes close to him and Koushi gets his usual morning kiss, smiling.

"Hi Suga" says Asahi. "Are you okay? You look pale."

Daichi looks at him, concerned. "It's true. Are you feeling weak?"

Koushi scrolls his shoulder: "A little bit. Nothing too bad."

Daichi touches his forehead, taking the temperature: "You're warm."

Asahi looks embarrassed while he shyly asks: "Is today …the day?"

Koushi stops to think, then nods. "I had almost forgotten."

"What are you talking about?" asks Noya, reaching them and hugging Asahi possessively.

"Omega things" replies Koushi, winking.

"I want to know too!" yelled Noya, pouting. "Asahi! Tell me! Tell me!"

"I’ll tell you" says Koushi, blushing lightly. "I don't feel well today and Asahi thinks it may be because today I'm supposed to go in heat. Suppressants do their work but they make you feel a little weak. The doctor gave me a new dosage on my last visit, so maybe it's just my body reacting to them."

"Oh, I'm sorry" says Noya.

"You should have stayed home" says Daichi, looking at him in the eyes. He looks really worried and Koushi feels bad for him.

"I'm fine. I don't want to skip classes. Maybe I'll just watch you during practice today, so I won't get too tired. Is it okay?"

Daichi nods, caressing his cheek and leaning for one more kiss. "That's fine. But if you start feeling bad, tell me and call home."

"Fine"

"Asahi! I want a morning kiss too!" yells Noya, jumping in front of him.

"Noya, not in front of everyone" whispers the gentle giant, looking around embarrassed.

"Not fair!" he pouts and manages to gain a light kiss on the cheeks. He runs happily toward Tanaka, as they head to class. Daichi and Koushi walk with Asahi to class, then they part and reach their respective classroom.

The time goes slow and Koushi feels like he's going to die here, on his desk. The headache becomes slightly more uncomfortable and he finds hard to focus on the teacher. He keeps watching the clock, and this doesn't go unnoticed.

"Sugawara, are you feeling well?" asks the teacher. "You seems unfocused today."

"I'm sorry, I’m not feeling very well."

"Do you want to call home?"

Daichi turns to him, worried. His face doesn't go unnoticed either.

"No, I'm fine. I just need — may I go to the infirmary? Just for  a couple of minutes."

The teacher nods: "Take your time." Then she turns to Daichi. "Sawamura, do you mind walking him?"

Daichi blushes, then he immediately nods: "Sure."

The entire class watches them leaving, smirking. Everybody know s about them  — not that Daichi or Koushi ever did anything to hide their relationship — and the teacher knew that  Sawamura wouldn't have paid attention to the lesson until Sugawara was back.

Once they reach the infirmary, the nurse asks Sugawara what's the matter. He explains his symptoms.

"I think it's my heat coming up" he adds embarrassed.

"Are you under suppressants?" asks the nurse, looking at Daichi, suddenly concerned

"Yes, but I recently had to increase the dosage so I think it's just by body re-adjusting."

"It could be that. Anyway, I'll keep you here until next hour. Here, take this. It should ease your headache." Koushi takes the pill, gratefully. "I guess you're the lucky Alpha, aren't you?"

Daichi blushes, trying to answer, but the woman continues. "You can go back to your class, he'll be okay. I ask you to pick him up in the next hour and walk him back to your class."

"Why? I can walk on my own."

Daichi turns his head, avoiding his gaze.

"You noticed, didn’t you?" says to woman to Daichi. Then she turns to Koushi: "If you just changed your dosage, suppressant may not work a hundred-percent and though you won't go in heat, your scent will be stronger and it may attract some other Alpha. I suppose you are not claimed yet."

Koushi looks at Daichi, then he shakes his head.

"It's just to be sure. You'll be fine. If you feel the same way tomorrow you can skip school. Next month will be better."

"Thank you" says Koushi, forcing himself to smile to the kind woman.

Daichi touches his hand and looks into his eyes: "Stay here and rest, okay? I'll come for you in the next hour, then I'll walk you home."

"Daichi! You have practice!"

"You are more important."

Koushi sighs and smiles to him, squishing his hand: "What if I wait for you until you finish practice and then you walk me home? I'll help Kyoko and Yachi, you won't skip and then we can go home together. Is it fine?"

Daichi growls a little bit before saying: "I guess."

"See you later" he says, kissing him on the cheek. Daichi waves at him then leave.

Koushi rests his head on the pillow, sighing and massaging his stomach. His headache is getting better and he feels like some sleep could help.

  


Daichi wakes him up.

"Hey, sleepy head, time to eat" he says, nudging his arm.

"Mhh — tired."

"I told you I can —"

"Daichi, stop worring. Let's reach Asahi and Noya. I'm starving."

They walk to the gym and Daichi insists to carry his bag. When they arrive they see their two friends kissing on the bench, their half-eaten bentos forgotten near them.

When they hear them arrive, Asahi jumps, making Noya fall off from his lap. Koushi laughs and that clear sound makes Daichi feel a bit relieved. Asahi and Noya are probably one of the queerest Alpha/Omega couple they ever heard of, with Noya being one half of Asahi height and still being able to control him in a way that has always amused Daichi. They are a bit weird but they work together, and that's all that matters.

"Suga-san, are you feeling well?" asks Nishinoya, jumping in front of him. Daichi feels a weird sensation at his stomach and a quiet growl comes out of his mouth. He closes his hand at Koushi's arm protectively.

He thinks about what the nurse said.

_Maybe it's my Alpha instinct._

Noya steps back, closing to Asahi and hugging his arm.

"I do, thanks" answer Koushi. "I'll watch you practice today, then Daichi'll walk me home and I think I'll stay home tomorrow. Just to be sure."

They sit on the bench, eating their lunch and chatting animately. Koushi is quieter than usual. He usually laughs with Noya while they make fun of Asahi, but today he just eats his lunch and smiles when Noya tries to steal Asahi's food, saying " _ My Omega, my food _ ".

Soon after Tanaka arrives and Noya leaves them to reach his friend. Kageyama and Hinata follow them, together with the others first years. Ennoshita, Kinoshita and Narita arrive last and Koushi stands up and goes to open the locker room. Daichi follows him soon, looking at the other Alphas. Noya is completely distracted by Asahi, but Tanaka and Kageyama look restless, as if something in the air is making them feel weird.

While the others start changing, Tanaka notices that Koushi is still wearing his uniform. "Suga-san, aren't you changing?"

"I won't practice today. I — I don't feel well."

"Suga-san is sick?" asks Hinata, looking at his senpai concerned.

"Don't worry, Hinata. It's nothing serious."

"O —kay!" he says, forgetting about it a second later and running to the gym with Kageyama. Koushi waits until the room is empty, then he goes out and reach the gym, where the others are doing their warm-up. He tells coach he won't be practice today and Ukai tells him to  stay with Kyoko and Yachi.

He sits next to the blond first year while they watch the others practicing. They comment on Yamaguchi’s serve and Hinata’s spikes, writing down everything.

He likes talking to Yachi. She's clearly attracted to Kyoko and her attempts to hide it are almost cute. The young Omega reminds him of himself, when he was deeply and desperately in love with his Alpha best friend, back when they were still first years. He thought that Daichi would have always seen him just as a friend. Little did he know that his best friend was madly in love with him as well and it took a year and the help of Asahi to get together.

They decided to wait until they finish school before having sex. Daichi said he wanted Koushi to be sure before claiming him and Koushi didn't mind  waiting , since he was taking his suppressant. They would have to wait just a few more months, then they would move together in Tokyo.

Kyoko comes sitting next to them and Koushi can see Yachi stiffening because of the beautiful Beta's nearness.

He's patting Yachi's shoulder, when he feels a weird sensation taking his stomach and he stops. He starts shivering and he feels like his blood is being drained from him.

"Sugawara-san, are you okay? You look paler."

"I don't —"

"Ukai-san, Sugawara-kun doesn't feel well" Kyoko yells, getting their coach's attention.

Koushi raises his head to say that it's nothing, when he sees them. Four pairs of eyes are on him, watching him in a way that terrifies him.

Ukai smells the air and suddenly understands what's happening. He steps in front of Koushi, standing between him and the rest of the team.

"Guys calm down" he yells.

"W-what's happening?" asks Hinata, scared. He turns to Kageyama, but Tobio seems distant and his eyes are fixed on a person in particular.

"I don't know how but Sugawara is going in heat and his scent is driving the Alphas crazy."

Koushi scrolls his head: "No, it can't be. I'm taking —"

"Listen, boy, I know what I smell. And they know too" he says, staring at the four Alphas of his team.

Tanaka seems to be the one who's having more trouble controlling himself. Daichi growls at him, aggressively. Noya manages to look another way and Asahi is soon near him, holding his arm and calming him down. Kageyama just stands fixed and stares at his senpai.

"Tanaka, Daichi, control yourselves!" yells the man, but the two of them keep growling at each other. When Tanaka tries to move to Koushi, Daichi steps in front of him, pushing him on the floor. Tanaka grabs his shirt and hits him with a punch, while Daichi pushes him down harder.

"Daichi, stop!"

Koushi's voice manages to calm Daichi, whose mind becomes lucid again. He sees Tanaka under him and he suddenly realizes what he has done.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't —"

"Tanaka, are you okay?" the coach asks.

"I don't — I feel weird. It's like I can't control myself."

"Daichi, let him and take some steps away. Kinoshita, Narita hold him." The two second years manage to hold their teammate. "Kageyama, how do you feel?"

Kageyama swallows a few times before answering: "I. Am. Fine."

"Tsukishima, take an eye on him. Nishinoya?"

"I'm fine" he says and he seems to be the one who's handling it the best.

"Daichi?"

Daichi feels Ukai's voice distant, his head and his body feel numb. He can smell Koushi's scent and it’s driving him crazy. He sees him, he smells him and he tries his best to stay away. He wants it so bad but not like this. They're not ready, they decided to wait until after graduation. They planned it to be perfect and romantic.

"Daichi!"

"I-I'm fine."

"Ennoshita, mind him. Asahi, Nishinoya seems fine and I need you."

Asahi looks at Noya and the small Alpha nods.

"I need you to take Sugawara out of the gym. Take him to the locker room. Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi, go with them. Takeda, I'm counting on you."

Asahi reaches for Koushi and he passes an arm around his shoulders.

"Can you walk?" he asks.

"I don't know. My legs are trembling and I feel weak."

Asahi bends down and holds him, carrying him without problem as he moves to the door.

Daichi tries to move toward them but Ennoshita holds him. He tries to get free, making it hard for Ennoshita to contain him.

"Let me go" he yells.

"Daichi, calm down. You clearly can't control yourself right now. Asahi, go."

"No, Daichi! I can't go alone" Suga calls for him, sweating and his temperature rising. "Daichi, I need you!"

Daichi manages to get rid of Ennoshita and Ukai has to stop him himself.

"Daichi, stop. I know how you're feeling but you can't go."

Daichi feels like his head is going to explode. He can hear Koushi screaming his name, begging him to follow him but Ukai's hold is strong around his arms.

As soon as Asahi and the other Omegas leave the gym, the others Alphas seem to feel better, but Daichi keeps trying to reach his Omega.

"I can't let him go. He needs me."

"You aren't in condition to be near him. Right know we need to call a doctor to know what to do. Don't worry about him: he's not alone. Asahi is with him, and Takeda as well. He has gone through many heats and he knows what's better for him."

"How-how can you remain so calm?" he asks.

Ukai smirks: "I'm not a horny eighteen-year old. I know how to control myself. Plus, once you have claimed an Omega, it becomes easier to remain lucid when another Omega goes in heat."

Tanaka comes near Daichi. "Daichi-san, I'm sorry I punched you."

"No, Tanaka, I'm the one who pushed you on the floor."

"I'm glad you did it. I don't know what I would have done."

"You wouldn't have done anything, you prick. I would have stop you before, what did you think?" says Ukai. "Next time you see Sugawara you better apologize."

"Will do" he says. Then he turns to Noya: "You were super cool about it. How did you do it?"

Noya shrugs "I don't know. Maybe it's because I was near Asahi, maybe because I'm a later bloomer and I don't feel certain needs yet, not that strong at least."

Daichi sits on the floor, thinking about Koushi in their locker room. He can still hear his screams in his head.

Practice clearly ends there and everyone sit s down and wait s , since the locker room is off limits at the moment. Ukai waits at the door, smoking a cigarette. His hands are trembling: though he said he's experienced Alpha, though he has mated a lot of times, he lied when he said he was handling it easily. The scent of the unclaimed Omega was so strong and so inebriating that he needed all of his strength to control himself.

Half an hour passes when he suddenly sees Takeda running to the gym with a phone in his hand.

"How's Sugawara? Did they understand why the suppressant didn't work?"

"Yes, it seems that the doctor got his dosage wrong. It was too weak so he went in heat. It's his first heat so he doesn't even know how to handle it. He's sweating and keeps calling Sawamura's name."

"That's no good."

"I'm at the phone with a doctor. She wants to talk to Sawamura."

_ That's even worst _ , Ukai thinks. He turns to his team. "Sawamura, come here."

Daichi looks at him, confused, then he stands up and reaches them. Takeda hands him the phone. "It's the doctor. She wants to speak to you."

Daichi swallows and takes the phone.

"Hi, are you Sawamura-kun?"

"Yes, I am. What's the matter?"

"Is Sugawara Koushi your boyfriend?"

"Yes, he is. How's he?"

"I won't lie to you. His doctor made a mess with his dosage and now he's in heat. Once heat strikes, we can't make it stop with suppressant because he risks to remain infertile. He's still unclaimed, right?"

"Yes, we never — we didn't— we wanted to wait."

"I understand. That leave us two options: we can bring him home and wait until his heat finishes. It could take a week, during which he would feel as if he has a fever. He would need someone to stay with him all the time, to feed him and to help him go to the bathroom  — probably his Omega parent. He'll be swooning the whole time and he'll probably have problem sleeping."

"What's the other option?"

"You have to claim him and to mate with him. He will feel better in two days and he won't suffer more than if it was a flu."

"I-I can't do it. I've never done and I-I don't know if I can control myself. When I smelled his heat before, I went mad. I don't want to hurt him."

"Daichi, right?"

"Yes, m'am."

"I understand your feeling. You are eighteen years old and you clearly love your Omega. The first heat is never easy, for anyone, but Omega's body during heat is able to handle the knot. It will be worst if you don't. I know you are scared, it's normal."

"Have you talked to him? What did he said?"

"I tried to talk to him. He said he trusts you and he wants you to claim him."

Daichi rests against the wall. Ukai and Takeda look at him, concerned.

"Daichi, are you still there?" asks the woman on the phone.

"Yes, I'm here."

"So?"

"What do you think would be better for him."

"To be honest, you two are both eighteen, sane and in love. You have been together for how long?"

"Two years. We planned to do it after graduation."

"Some months won't change anything. I'll talk to your teachers, to explain them the situation. I already talked to mister Takeda and he seemed to understand pretty well. It's up to you."

Daichi sighs and thinks about Koushi's voice and the way he screamed his name, before being taken away by Asahi. He doesn't want him to suffer anymore.

"I'll do it."

 


	2. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Koushi and Daichi try to controll their instincts.  
> Except they can't.

They reach the locker room and Takeda opens the door. Asahi puts Koushi on a bench, while the boy keeps screaming and sweating.

 

"Suga, calm down."

"Asahi, please, you can't keep me here. I need Daichi, you have to call him. I need him, Asahi, please."

Seeing his best friend in that state is almost painful. He caresses his hair, cleaning his sweating forehead. He's warmer than before.

He turns to Takeda and asks: "What do we do?". The teacher has his phone in his hands.

"I'm calling a doctor. I don't know what's going on. If he's taking suppressant he shouldn't go in heat! Just stay here with him and use some wet tissue to keep him cool."

Hinata sits right next to Koushi, holding his hand. He hears Takeda talking to the doctor on the phone and senses how worried the man is.

"Sugawara, you have to answer some questions" he says after a few minutes, handing him the phone. Koushi swallows and manages to take the phone. His voice is shaking and weak as never before.

"Are you Sugawara?" He hears an unfamiliar voice from the other side of the phone.

"Y-yes."

"Have you taken your suppressant this month?"

"YES" he yells. "Sorry."

"Your teacher told me you changed your dosage. Who's your doctor?"

Koushi tells her and he hears her typing on her computer. She asks him is height, weight and age. After a few minute he hears her sigh. "He got it wrong. That stupid man gave you the dosage of a female Omega, smaller than you. That poor girl is probably stoned in bed right now. The fact is, you're going in heat, a  _ true _ heat. I suppose it's your first time."

"I-it is."

She remains silent for a minute, then she asks: "Have you been claimed yet?"

"N-no."

"Shit. Sorry. Do you have an Alpha boyfriend or girlfriend?"

"YES. Yes, I have."

"Okay. Okay this is good. I'll explain you your options, you need to tell me what you prefer."

She tells him about the two solutions and Koushi manages to remain lucid enough to understand.

On one hand he has a week of pain and high fever, and on the other he had two or three days of bearable discomfort, but at what price. They both had planned everything for so long and he doesn't want to have his first time during his first heat, in the locker room.

"I'm not going to lie, if you are feeling bad right know, next days will be worst. You think you can handle it?"

"No" he whispers, crying softly. "I can't."

"Are you sure? I know that your body is screaming to be claimed, but if you are not sure about your boyfriend —"

"No, he's the only thing I'm sure about."

She remains silent, then he asks to hand the phone to his teacher. After a few second, Takeda leaves the room, leaving the five Omegas alone.

The three first years stand a bench, terrified.

"Will it be like this?" asks Yamaguchi.

Asahi doesn't know how to comfort them. "Sort of. Usually when you go into heat for the first time you have already been claimed. If your Alpha is there with you, heat is bearable and it lasts from two to five days, during which you must always stay with your mate."

"What if you don't have an Alpha?" asks Hinata.

"Well, that's why we take suppressants" he answers.

"So what now? Are they going to give him some pills?" asks Yachi.

"No, they can't" says Koushi, trying to speak correctly. "I'm going to mate."

Asahi looks at him, terrified: "Suga, you can't — You planned—"

"It's the only way. He'd have claimed me anyway in a few months."

"B-but you — having your first time during your first heat—"

" —will be awful, I know. But I trust him."

After a few minutes the door opened again and this time Takeda is not alone. Koushi smells his scent and sighs relieved.

"You're here" he whispers.

Daichi moves to him, grabbing his hands and kissing them. His scent is driving him crazy and he's using all of his strength to resist.

"I'm here, Koushi, I'm here."

Takeda clears his voice: "Guys, I'll have to ask you to leave." Asahi tries to protest, but Takeda's voice is firm. "Now."

Once alone, Daichi kisses him, grabbing his hair and smelling his scent full in his lungs.

"You want it, right?"

"I want you" he babbles.

"Okay. Okay, I'll be right back" he says and Koushi watches him while he takes a mattress and pushes it near the bench. Then he bends and takes Koushi in his arms, laying him there.

"I'll undress you, okay?"

"Mhh —" he moans, making it extremely hard for Daichi to resist.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. Their first time shouldn't have been with Koushi barely able to speak and him drunk because of his lover's heat. It was supposed to be romantic, with both of them lucid and focused, in one of their bedrooms. They would have kissed and gotten slowly undressed and it would have been wonderful. Sure, Daichi would have been terrified, but not like this.

"Babe, do you hear me?"

" _ Fuck _ , Daichi, fuck me!"

Something snaps in Daichi's mind and before he can control his hands, he's already ripped Koushi's shirt open.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry —"

"Don't. Keep going. Need you."

He unzips his trousers, leaving him naked. His scent is so strong now, it's almost unbearable. Koushi's body is astonishing, pale and smooth with a tiny trail of fair hairs running from his navel to his pink cock. His chest is covered with moles, as cute as the one under his eye. He touches that body with his hands, and for him it's still hard to believe that in a few minute that body will be his.

"Koushi, you're beautiful" he whispers astonished, undressing himself quickly and throwing his clothes away. His cock is already painfully hard and his entire body is screaming to fuck him. He takes Koushi's cock in his hand instead and with his other hand he starts to prepare him.

It amazes him the amount of natural lube that his lover's body produced. He manages to insert the first finger and his body reacts instantly. Koushi nearly screams.

"Yes, Daichi!"

"Be patient, babe, I have to prepare you."

"Don't need to. Fuck me, Daichi, please."

Daichi doesn't listen to him and inserts his second finger, scissoring them and going deep. His instinct is screaming to fuck him, to fuck him hard and claim him and fill him with his semen, but he has to resist. He has to do it for Koushi. He finally finds his prostate and he hits it with his fingers.

Koushi comes with a loud moan, but Daichi knows it won't be enough. The doctor told him his heat won't stop until he knots him.

He doesn't even stop to let him readjust and he inserts a third finger.

"Daichi, please" he nearly cries, but Daichi is deaf to his begging and once the preparation is done, Koushi is hard again.

He removes his fingers, he opens the condom and rolls it, then he takes some deeps breaths.

"I'm pushing in, okay? I love you, Koushi, you are beautiful and perfect and I'm the luckiest Alpha."

"I love you too" he murmurs, smiling at him and seeking for a kiss. Daichi bends down to kiss him and pushes in with a fluid move.

Koushi screams against his mouth. Daichi imagines his teachers outside the room, hearing them. He can imagine what his team is thinking but he couldn't care less. He's inside Koushi and it's perfect.

His Alpha's instincts take control of him and he starts fucking him hard and deep, hitting his prostate with every thrust. Koushi's body is trembling and his moans are so loud that Daichi can't hear anything else, not the smack of their bodies, nor the cries of the mattress or the obscene noise of the lube. There's just the two of them. Koushi comes again a second time, but he can't stop, he simply can't.

He starts kissing him, sucking his pale skin, biting him and leaving visible marks because everybody must know that he's his.

"D-Daichi —"

"Mine" he growls, biting the skin of his chest, making him moan once again. He's probably sore right know but he's still warm and sweaty.

"Yours" he murmurs, smiling tired. He grabs his legs, putting them above his shoulder and managing to go deeper inside him, leaving him breathless and incapable of making any sound other than sighing and panting. He stars feeling something growing inside him, a weird sensation he had never felt before.

Koushi comes a third time and this time Daichi follows. This seems to calm them down a little bit. Daichi stops and  slides out of him.

"Don't go —"

"Don't worry, I'm not done with you" he says. His voice is harsh and it makes Koushi shiver with anticipation.

He grabs him by the hips and makes him turn face down, then without any warning, he fucks him.

His fingers are clenched on his hips, leaving bruise that tomorrow he'll regret. His back is like his chest and if he'd have been more lucid he'd have stopped counting the moles on his back, drawing constellation with his shaking finger. But he haven't been lucid since he started fucking him.  
"Daichi, I need it" he begs, panting heavily.

"What? What do you need?" he whispers to his ear. He can feel his body shivering and trembling and his moans are almost cries.  
"I need you to fucking knot me" he spits out with his shaken voice.  
Daichi smirks because his pleads are music to him.  
"As you order" he says, then he grabs him by his hips and chest and he makes him sit on his lap. He feels a weird sensation growing inside him.

It must be the knot.

"I-I'm close" babbles Koushi, about to have his fourth orgasm.

"Come as much as you want, I'll keep fucking you until I knot you."

It doesn't take long to Koushi to come with a long and loud final moan. When he feels Koushi tighten around him he can't hold any longer and he comes inside, knotting him.

For Koushi, in his over-sensitivity, the sensation of the knot is like a punch in his stomach. It's painful in a way he can't describe but at the same time he feels his body craving for it. He clenches his nails in the mattress, leaning against Daichi's chest because his legs don't sustain him any more. He feels a warm sensation filling him and slowly it’s like his body and his mind are finally satisfied. He stops shivering and when he senses Daichi pull out he feels relieved.

Daichi helps him lie down on his back. When he tries to sit Daichi pushes him down.

"Stay" he says, and his voice is so firm that it nearly scares him.

His mind is finally clear, and with that clearness comes the pain. His back is aching and his ass sore as he has never felt before. Daichi's come drip from his hole and then remembers that he's in heat and he’s just been knotted.

"Daichi, the condom's ripped. I have to clean myself before —"

But when he tries to sit he hears Daichi growling at him and he stiffens, paralysed. He knows that it's his Omega instincts and he knows that it's Daichi's Alpha instincts that are speaking for them and it takes a whole minute before Daichi comes to his senses.

"Oh my god, Suga, I'm sorry — I don't know what—"

"Daichi, calm down. Help me clean it, even if I think it's too late."

"I'm so sorry, it was an old one, I kept it just to be sure and it was — it wasn't supposed for the knot. I was— I didn't think about it! I—" Daichi is so terrified he can't even speak properly. "Do you think you are—" 

"I don't know. They say it's difficult to conceive on your first heat, especially nowadays."

"Okay" he says, a bit relieved. He helps him sit and stands on his knees. The sight of his come dripping from Koushi's hole makes Daichi feel a strange instinct. His instinct is telling him to stop, but his mind is clear now and he manages to clean him with a tissue.

Koushi lies down again, closing his eyes.

"You need to eat. And shower."

"Right now I just want to sleep for a year" he says.

Daichi stands up and looks for his clothes. Once he finishes dressing, he takes Suga's clothes and makes him wear them, because now that his heat is silent he doesn't want him to catch a cold.

"Daichi —"

"Mh?"

"Lie down with me?" he asks.

Daichi smiles and leans against him, kissing his now fresh forehead.

"You were amazing" he whispers kindly, squeezing his cheeks and touching his mole with the point of his thumb. "I'm so lucky to have you."

"Daichi, you were the one who did the work. I just — I wasn't even able to speak properly. I— I need to thank you."

"To thank me? You?"

"I'd have spent a week of pain if it wasn't for you. I know you were terrified at first, but you did well. You were amazing and brave and I've never loved you more" he says.

They kiss softly and slowly, taking their time to rediscover their bodies.

Koushi falls asleep soon, breathing quietly against Daichi's chest. Then the Alpha leaves him sleeping and opens the door. Ukai and Takeda are waiting outside the room, while the rest of the team is sitting in the park, some of them playing with a ball. As soon as they see him, they stand up and reach him.

"Daichi-san, is he okay?"

"Y-yes, he's sleeping now. I need to make him eat and someone has to take him home."

"We already called his parents. They are on their way" says Takeda.

Daichi shivers, thinking about the Sugawaras: how is he going to handle them? Will they hate him? Will they accuse him of taking advantage of their son?

"We called your parents too" adds Ukai. "It was a big day for you too."

He blushes, hiding his face. He sees Koushi's parents arriving. They nearly run to him, with pale and worried faces.

"Daichi, where's Koushi? Is he okay?"

Daichi tells them what happened and after he finishes speaking, they leave him with his teachers and go in.

Koushi lazily opens one eye and recognizes the familiar faces of his parents.

"Moms" he murmurs.

"Honey, how do you feel?"

"Exhausted" he says, not even trying to stand up. "I-I'm sorry —"

"For what honey?"

"I could have — I could have wait ed , I could have  survived for a week and then I— But it was so painful and I couldn't bear it and I'm so sorry—"

"Honey, you don't have to apologize to us" says his Omega mom, caressing his cheek. "We all know that it was only a matter of time, some months won't change anything. You have been together for two years already and you clearly love each other. Plus, Daichi is a polite, healthy and kind guy, we couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

"So, you're not angry?"

"Not with you, or Daichi. We are very angry with your doctor, but we'll discuss this matter another time. Now we need to take you home, make you eat and shower and put you to bed. Can you walk?"

Koushi tries to stand up, but he feels too weak and sore.

"N-no" he admits, blushing.

"Wait a minute" says his Alpha mom, heading outside.

Daichi is waiting for them at the door. The woman smiles to him: "I want to thank you, Daichi. You were a brave young Alpha. Your parents must be proud of you."

"I didn't do anything —"

"Oh, no, you did. But we have to ask you one last favour. Can you help us take Koushi home? I think your presence will be helpful and he will sleep better with you on his side. We already talked to your parents on the phone, they say it's okay. If you aren’t too tired."

Too tired? To sleep with his beloved boyfriend —and now mate— for the first time?

"It would be wonderful."

"Great. Can you help pick him up? I don't think he can walk right now."

Daichi nods and comes back inside. Koushi is still lying on the mattress. He bends down, caressing his soft hair.

"Koushi, babe, I'm gonna pick you up."

He receives a quiet 'mh' and he picks him up. When leaves the room, he finds his team waiting for them. Under the light of the sun he can see the bruise he left on his boyfriend’s neck and wrist and feels ashamed. It doesn't matter what Koushi says, he hurt him.

He waves lightly at his team-mates and follows the Sugawaras to the car. He makes Koushi lie on the backseat and puts his head on his lap, playing mindlessly with his hair.

  


Koushi sleeps until dinner time, then he manages to sit up on his bed and eats his dinner with the help of his Omega mother. Daichi sits with him, chatting with his Alpha mother without any more fears, laughing at some jokes and learning how to get to know each other.

At nine, Koushi says he wants to sleep and his moms give him a kiss on his forehead and leave them alone. Daichi lies with him and Koushi is already hugging and cuddling him.

"I like the idea of sleeping with you" he says, smiling happily. "My strong and brave Alpha."

"Stop" begs Daichi, blushing.

"Oh god, you are worse than Asahi!"

"Take that back!" he protests, tickling him until Koushi retire his statement.

They snuggle, searching for the warmness of the other’s body.

"You know, we should text Asahi so he can tell the rest of the team we are fine."

"I'll talk to them tomorrow."

"Hinata looked pretty scared and I think Yamaguchi was going to throw up. Asahi was really helpful, I must thank him tomorrow."

Daichi nods silently, kissing his cheek.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs.

"For what?" asks Koushi, confused.

"For hurting you."

"Hurting me?"

"You know, the bruise" he babbles.

Koushi hits him lightly with his hand: "Stop saying stupid things. You didn't hurt me. It's just some bruises and they will heal in a few days. Daichi, did you understand that if it wasn't for you, right know I would have been screaming and sweating with fever? I don't care about these bruises or hickeys. I don't wanna hear this kind of things any more, okay?"

Daichi nods, smiling. "I love you, more than ever."

"I love you too" he whispers.

Long after Koushi had fallen asleep, Daichi remained awake, watching him sleep quietly and peacefully right next to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was the second chapter. There're going to be 9 chapters and I'm going to update once a week (probably on thusday).  
> I'm going to change some tags: I'll add some couples and some warning. Please mind them!
> 
> yu_gin (applepie4 on tumblr)


	3. Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daichi is afraid of not being good enough for Koushi.  
> Except he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In these chapter I'm going to introduce Suga and Daichi's parents.  
> Suga has an Alpha and an Omega mom.  
> Daichi has two Alpha parents, his mom and his dad.  
> I did some research about A/B/O dynamics and I found so many theories I decided to pick this one: every person has two genders, one that determines if they is male or female, one that determines if they is Alpha/Beta/Omega.  
> So a couple can conceive if it's formed by an Alpha and an Omega or a man and a woman (biologically speaking).  
> I know there are so many theories but I chose this one.  
> Hope it's not too complicated!

The next day, it's strange not to see Sugawara opening the locker room. Asahi does his work, letting the whole team in.

Daichi and Koushi's absence is heavy and they all hope to see at least one of them during practice, and finally know what happened the day before.

They change quietly until Hinata breaks the silence:

"Man, I was so scared yesterday. You Alphas looked so weird!"

Kageyama slaps him in his head: "Dumbass, it wasn't our fault. It's our instinct."

Hinata pouts, massaging his head: "All ended well, didn't it? I just don't understand why Daichi-san was so afraid. Isn't Suga-san his boyfriend? I mean, shouldn't it be normal for them?"

"It's not that simple" answers Asahi. "It's true that they are together as boyfriend but Daichi never claimed him."

"Why?" asks Hinata surprised. "I thought they loved each other!"

"They sure do, but when they were first years, before they got together, a lot of Alpha guys chased Suga, courting him" says Asahi. "He always refused every proposal, saying he wanted to think about it. But the truth is that he was already in love with Daichi but, he thought Daichi wasn't interested in him."

"Which was bullshit" adds Tanaka. "I mean, who wouldn't have a mayor crush on him?"

"It's true! Suga-san is so pretty" admits Hinata, and his smile for some reason pisses off Kageyama, who mutters something.

"It took me a whole year to make them admit their feeling s to each other. Anyway, Daichi said that he wanted to wait because he wanted Suga to be completely sure. He kept saying that there were so many Alpha s better than him —"

"Which is, again, bullshit" concludes Tanaka.

"Is this the way to talk about your captain?" asks a voice that makes everyone turn.

"Daichi-san!" giggles Hinata. "How's Suga-san?"

"He's okay now. He slept well and he ate enough. He'll stay home for the rest of the week, to rest properly before coming back" he says as he undresses himself. He's a bit tired too, but he didn't want to skip classes and practice.

"You spent the night at his house. How's his family?" asks Yuu. He already knows the Sugawaras since he, Daichi and Asahi have been numerous times at his house, but he also knows that now things have changed for Daichi.

"They were super nice, especially his Omega mom. His Alpha mother is still scaring but she's been kind to me. I'm having dinner with them tonight and my family will be there too. And also his sisters —" he adds, shivering.

"Suga-san has siblings?"

"Yeah, two older Alpha sisters. I already met them once; they are terrifying" he complains, thinking about meeting them again. They would tease him, he's sure about it, _and_ they would tease Koushi. Thou gh they liked to make fun of their little brother, they were very protective over him and he's hoping to have their approval.

"They're gonna love you" says Asahi, patting his shoulder.

Daichi smiles grateful to his friend. He can't wait to finish practice and get back to his lover.

  


When he gets to the front door of the Sugawara residence, he takes a break to take a deep breath. He rings the bell and his hands are already shaking.

_ Calm down, Daichi. His moms already love you, why his sisters wouldn't? You have been a good Alpha, yesterday you did well and now Suga is fine. You have nothing to worry about. _

The doors finally open and, seeing the person in front of him, he wants to turn around and run away.

"My my, look at this young male Alpha, knocking at our door, Kaede" says a twenty-or-something year-old woman.

Another woman, older than the first, appears behind her. "Could it be the punk who made a man out of our little bro?"

"Shouldn't give him the  _ Talk _ ?"

"You mean the one where we tell him that if he makes our Kou-chan suffer, or we'll rip his dick off?"

Daichi tries to hide his discomfort and swallows.

"Kaede, Kasumi, stop teasing him!" yells Koushi's voice. The two girls sigh and let him in. Koushi is sitting on the sofa, covered in blankets and with a smoking tea mug in his hands. His smile brightens when he sees him.

Daichi sits next to him, kissing him lightly on his cheek: "You look good."

"You look good too" he giggles.

"Ugh, look at them" says Kaede.

"Sappy" replies Kasumi.

Koushi's mom interrupts them: "Girls, let them be. Daichi-kun, is good to see you. How was your day?"

"Good, thanks. I brought some notes for Koushi. I have English Lit and Math. Oh, the team said to tell you they miss their vice captain."

"I missed them too today" he says, sipping the tea in his mug. He leans against Daichi, who kisses his head, smelling his scent. It's not as strong as yesterday, but still inebriating. "But I missed you more."

"So — tell us Daichi, is our little bro a good Omega?" asks Kasumi, sitting right next to him.

"Yeah, tell us" says Kaede leaning against the couch behind him. "You did it in a locker room? So romantic!"

"Girls! Stop! It's embarrassing" begs Koushi, blushing hard.

"Then, tell us if  _ he _ has been a good Alpha. Does he treat you well? Is he able to carry you? Does he get jealous if others Alpha get near you?"

"Yes, yes and yes" he answers. "Happy now?"

"I don't get jealous" protests Daichi.

"Oh, Daichi, please. You always look like you're going to eat a ball when Tanaka is anywhere near me or when Kageyama comes to ask for advice. You even tense up when Nishinoya helps me with the warm-up and he's probably the last person you should worry about. Thank god Asahi is an Omega or I wouldn't be able to stand in the same room with him without you following."

"Well, I never punched anyone, though" he states.

"What? You never punched anyone? For our baby brother?" asks Kasumi, shocked.

"Once he nearly broke a wrist" says Koushi, smirking.

"Okay, that was a prick and he deserved it. And he hurt you, so I wasn't jealous I was simply furious" he replies, pointing his finger at his boyfriend. Soon he understands that Koushi is teasing him as much as his sisters are. "Oh, I get it. It's a Sugawaras thing."

"'Tease is our middle name" says Kasumi, brushing his brother's hair.

Hideko, his Omega mother, arrives smiling:

"Daichi-kun, why don't you bring Koushi to his bedroom, so you two can study" says, glaring severely at her daughters.

"Sure,  _ study _ " Kaede whispers.

Koushi shuts her up with a slap and takes Daichi's hand when he helps him stand up.

"Are you still weak?"

"A-a bit" he admits, embarrassed. He notices that he walks in a weird way, as if he's —

_ Oh my god, he's still sore _ , he realizes, feeling bad. He came four time s yesterday and the last one was because of the knot. And it was his first time. No wonder he's sore. Asahi admitted that the first time he and Noya did it he felt sore the day after, and Noya didn't even knot him. Plus Asahi is like two times Nishinoya.

"I can carry you upstairs" he says.

"You don't have to" he reassures him.

"I want to"

Koushi smiles and lets him take him into his arms.

"Wooo — very Alpha!"Kaede yells from the living room, followed by an approval laughter from Kasumi.

"Don't mind them. They have made fun of me since we discovered I was an Omega, telling me than one day I would meet a sweet and loving Alpha and I would have fall so bad for him" he says giggling. "And you know what? They were right." He kisses him on the neck, making Daichi shiver. His scent is almost unbearable, but he can't, not with him still sore and weak.

He lays him on the bed and makes sure he has enough blankets, then he gets his books and notes and explains the lessons he lost.

They spend an hour like this, until he notices that Koushi is unfocused and tired. He touches his forehead gently.

"Are you tired?" Daichi asks.

"Let's stop here, you must be tired too. Plus in less then half an hour we'll have dinner and you still haven't told me how was practice." He pats the spot on the bed near him and Daichi understands the invitation. He slips under the blankets with him and turns on his side to watch him in the eyes. They start talking about practice, then he tells him about Hinata and Kageyama's improvements. He tells him how Yamaguchi is going to be a wonderful mama-crow after his retirement.

Then, in the middle of a sentence, he's interrupted by Koushi's lips on his. His lips are soft and warm and he soon opens his mouth to let him slip his tongue in. He tastes him till down the throat and his hands are already on his hips, grabbing him possessively but without hurting him.

"How long has it been since we kissed like this?" asks Koushi.

"Way too much." He deepens the kiss, grabbing his head to take him still while Koushi moans against his mouth.  Then switches position and pushes Koushi on the mattress, putting a knee between his legs and kissing him again, moving from his lips to his neck, sucking and biting his fair skin, wanting to leave visible marks.

"Daichi, my moms, my sisters will see it."

"Let them. Let anyone know that you are mine" he murmurs and Koushi moans when he feels one of his hands touching his body under the t-shirt, playing with his nipples, while the other one lowers to touch his cock. "You were so needy yesterday, pleading to be touched, to be fucked. It pleased me hearing you begging me. You have been so good and you surely deserve a prize" he says, licking his lips.

"What do you want me to do?" Koushi asks, his voice shaken.

"Nothing. Just lie there, I'll do the work. You are tired and sore and I want to make you feel good." He kisses him one more time, then he comes close to his cock, moving his underwear around his knees. It's not his first blowjob. He and Koushi had already done pretty much everything that doesn't include real penetration, because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop before claiming him if they had sex.

While he stares at his lover’s body, he sees that his hole is still red from the day before and when tries to touch it he hears a hiss from Koushi, followed a messy 'sorry'. He bends down and a second later Koushi feels his tongue on his hole.

"Oh my god —"

He can imagine Koushi covering his mouth with his hands while trying to stand still. He helps himself with his hands, opening his cheeks to have a better vision, then he puts his tongue in, playing with his sore hole. He can feel that his partner's body is self-lubing, preparing for intercourse, and though he wants to fuck him so bad, just like the day before, but he knows he can't.

He has to be stronger than his instinct, he has to learn to control it.

Koushi is already hard and Daichi leaves his hole to concentrate on his dick. He starts playing with the tip, licking it slowly and sucking it, making a mess out of Koushi, then after a few more strokes, he takes him inside his mouth. Koushi muffles a screams, hiding his face in his pillow. 

"You don't have to hold yourself, you know? You can come whenever you want" he whispers.

It doesn't take him long. He resists another minute before coming with a quiet moan. Daichi swallows his come and then proceeds cleaning him.

He's almost done with it when the door opens and Kasumi appears with a smirk.

"Well, if you are done 'studying' you can come downstairs. Your parents have arrived and dinner is almost ready" says, closing the door and leaving them alone.

They looked at each other terrified.

"Thank god she didn't arrive one minute earlier."

"Oh please" they hear from outside the room "I waited until you were done. I didn't want to blue ball my lil bro."

Daichi helps him dress, then they leave the room and go downstairs.

Daichi's parents are sitting on the couch, while Yasu, Koushi's Alpha mother, is sitting on an armchair, chatting friendly with them, as if they've known each other for years. The Sawamuras immediately stand up to greet their son and his boyfriend.

Daichi's mom leaves a kiss of Koushi forehead: "Koushi, dear, your mother told us what happened. I hope you feel well soon."

Koushi smiles to her kindness while he answers. He ha s been at the Sawamuras' house countless times and they've always be ing kind and protective to  him .

Daichi's parents weren't a traditional family, being two Alphas. He knows well that many people don't see well a couple formed by two Alphas or, even worse, two Omegas. When he told his moms about Daichi's parents, they didn't care, telling him that the only thing that mattered was that Daichi was a good guy and that he loved him.

'There was a time before we discovered our biological role as Alpha and Omega, back when people were basically all Betas' told him his Omega mom 'there where people who thought that same gender couples as me and your mom were an abomination.'

'That's stupid!' he protested.

'I know dear, that's why we don't care about Daichi's parents as long as they are good people.'

He remembers the happiness of hearing those words from his moms and seeing them talking in his living room while he is next to his boyfriend was a sensation almost new to him.

_ This is going to be my family _ , he thinks.  _ We're gonna spend the holiday together, they're gonna spoil our children, we're gonna be a big family. Me, Daichi and them. _

His smile brightens at the thought. He watches Daichi's father hug his son, asking him how was his day but clearly trying to know how he is handling this new situation.

When his sisters join the small group, they are polite and lovely as they have never been before, and he's glad. Kaede winks at him, smiling as Kasumi compliments Daichi's mom's dress.

It comes out that their parents have already known each other for at least a year.

"Did you two really think that we wouldn't have tried to get to know our son's boyfriend's parents?" asks Yasu.

"We called Koushi's moms last year, when Koushi came over to sleep at our home for the first time. We wanted to be sure that his parents were okay with it. We kept in contact, though we'd never met before" says Manabu, Daichi's dad.

"When Yasu and Hideko called us, last night, we were really worried. See, neither of us have ever dealt with an Omega during his first heat so we were afraid we wouldn't be able to teach to our son."

"Mom, dad!" protests Daichi, blushing. "We have Sex Ed at school for a reason."

"Sure, honey" says his mom, kissing his head.

It's funny to see Daichi around his parents. There are people who think that a kid can't grow well without both an Alpha and an Omega parent. They say that if he has two Alpha parents he won’t learn to be gentle and kind and he'd be aggressive. And a kid with two Omega parents would be too submissive and weak. But Koushi can't think of a sweeter and kinder Alpha than Daichi. That's probably the reason he fell in love with him.

At the end of the dinner, the Sugawaras ask Daichi if he wants to spend another night at their home. He looks at his parents, who nod reassuring, then he accepts.

His mother and his father say goodbye to him with a quick hug. 

Kaede and Kasumi leave soon after, to go back to their partners. They kiss their moms and their brother, squeezing his cheeks while he protests vividly.

"We leave you in good hands" says Kasumi, glaring at Daichi right behind him. Then she whispers to her brother’s ear: "If he hurts you, tell us and he's dead. No one can hurt our little brother."

Koushi smiles, kissing her on the cheek and watching Kaede nodding. "I love you too, girls"

Once they leave, the house remains silent.

"Shall we go to bed? You must be tired" says Daichi.

"Yeah, let's go."

He helps his boyfriend get ready for bed, brushing his teeth and changing into his pajamas. Koushi yawns loudly before slipping in his bed, snuggling under the blankets. Daichi joins him soon and Koushi curls up against him.

"You're so warm" he murmurs, closing his eyes and leaning his head against his chest. "I want to sleep like this forever."

"You will, next year" he says, day-dreaming about their apartment in Tokyo.

Koushi pouts: "I don't want to wait."

Daichi laughs, patting his head and kissing his silver hair. "I know, me  either . Maybe we can ask our family to have more — let's call them 'sleepove rs '."

"Sleepovers. I like it" he says, smiling mischievously. "But I don't want to use these 'sleepovers' just to sleep" he says, looking straight at him, his voice suddenly low.

"I — Suga, you're still sore and you're tired. We can wait."

"No, Daichi, we can't. I can't wait, I  _ need _ you" he moans.

Daichi bites his lip, clenching his nails in the mattress. He breaths and Koushi's scent reaches him, almost as strong as the day before. He understands, suddenly, what's happening.

"It's the heat" he states. He remembers from Sex Ed class that Omega's heat usually lasts from two to five days, depending on how many times he has been knotted or how his body reacts to the hormones. Though the suppressant wasn’t strong enough to stop his heat, they probably managed to delay the second wave.

Koushi nods. "I tried to act cool all day long but I needed you so bad. I need it so bad, Daichi, please."

"But your moms —"

"Oh, please, they know what we're going to do, especially my Omega mom. She knows how it feels, how bad you need your Alpha. Plus, they've never be quiet themselves" he adds, rolling his eyes at his past memories of him and his sisters hiding their heads under the pillows to _not hear, thank you very much, those are our moms_. Awkward.

He leans against him to steal a kiss from him and Daichi can't wait anymore, he shoves him into the mattress and starts undressing him, as he has done a few hours before, but this time it's different. This time he won't be sweet and caring and he will probably forget about his partner's sore ass.

"Okay, okay, just let me — fuck" he swears, trying to slip out of the bed. "I just need a thing."

Koushi looks at him with watery eyes, as he feels his mind go numb. He knew that a second wave was likely and he hoped it wouldn't have happened while Daichi was at school. It would have been almost embarrassing to sweat and screams until he was done with school and practice.

Daichi returns to the bed with what looks like a condom.

"It's the right one?"

"The one for the knot, yeah."

"W-when did you buy it?"

"Today, after practice. Umh, actually, Ukai made me buy it."

"Awkward."

"Yeah" he says, scrolling his shoulder. Koushi is already naked and his body is warmer than before. When Daichi touches his hips it's like the day before, it's the same sensation on his hands and it's like the tips of his fingers are burning. He strokes his soft skins and that touch alone makes him moan softly.

"Daichi, please,  _ please _ " he murmurs.

He lets his instinct take control. He goes down on him, thrusting a finger in his wet hole. He soon adds a second finger and he thrusts harder inside him, while he uses his other hand to stroke his own cock. It takes him just a few strokes and he's already hard. He puts in a third finger and Koushi opens his legs, silently asking him to be quick.

"Are you ready?" he manages to asks and Koushi barely nods. He pulls his finger out and he picks the condom. Something in him is telling him to not use it, to fuck his mate bare, to fill him with his semen. He shuts that voice down and he puts it.

He grabs Koushi's hips while he thrusts in. It's like the day before but this time his mind is clearer, he can see the expression of pleasure in Koushi's face and though he must be sore and tired, he's liking it.

Suddenly he feels Koushi clenching around him but, looking at his Omega's face, he understands it's the other way around.

"It's the knot" he babbles. He feels Koushi digging his nails in his back, as he sinks his face on his chest to muffle a scream. He thrusts deep in him and he makes Koushi open wider his legs to go deeper.

"So good, Daichi, so fucking good."

"What? What is good? Me fucking you?"

"It's so big. The knot is so big, Dai —" he speaks incoherently. During a particular  deep thrust, Koushi comes, muffling the scream s with his hands. He falls on the mattress and when he feels Daichi stopping and pulling out, he sighs but it doesn't last. Daichi bend s on him and whispers:

"I'm not done with you." He shivers and nods carefully, biting his lips. "On your hand and knees" he orders and Koushi obeys, even if his knees are bruised and he's barely able to stand. He waits patiently as he turns to look at Daichi and he sees the knot. He'd already seen Daichi's cock many time and tough he though it was big enough, now it's  _ huge _ . "Present." He lowers his head and put his ass up, trembling, offering it to his Alpha.

"Daichi —"

"Are you tired?"

"Take me. Fuck me as much as you want."

"Oh, I will." He trusts in again. Koushi swallows and now that the pleasure is gone there's only pain, but he can't ask him to stop, he just can't. So he just bites the pillow, trying to cover his moans, and hopes for another wave of the heat.

It takes several minutes when he feels his cock hardening again and then the pain is replaced by a wave of pleasure. Daichi's fingers are digging in his ass and they're so firm Koushi can't move.

He tries to touch himself but Daichi stops him.

"You're coming untouched. Can you? Can you come just because I'm fucking you so well?"

"Y-es"

"So, come" he orders. And he does. His body shakes and he comes with a moan loud enough to be heard by his moms. Daichi doesn't stop, nor does he slow down and after a minute he comes too.

He pulls out and he throws the condom in the trash. Koushi stands still, almost fixed, waiting for an order. When Daichi sees him, he panics.

"Koushi, babe, you can lie down. You must be exhausted."

Koushi does as he says. "I-I was waiting for —"

_ For my permission _ . Daichi is not used yet to this. Koushi's personality is not submissive and though he's gentle and motherly with his friends, he's usually very firm and often stubborn. Even with him, he always speaks for himself and he lets him know when he thinks he's wrong.

This submissive Koushi is new to him. For him it must be the same, since Daichi has never been aggressive nor he has ever ordered him anything.

It scares him because it's not him, and it's not Koushi, or at least they're not the same two persons anymore and it's like getting to know each other for the first time again.

What if, during sex, he orders him something stupid or dangerous? What if he becomes aggressive to him? What if he hurts him again, in a worst way?

"I'm sorry" he murmurs and he feels like he's nearly crying. "I don't know how to deal with this. This is not me, I hate this."

Koushi looks sad as he seeks for his cheek and he pulls him down with him. Daichi leans his head against his chest and Koushi plays with his hair gently, kissing him softly. His scent has changed.

Now, in the arms of his Omega, he feels reassured, safe, and in the deep of his heart, happy.

"I know, Daichi. This is all new for us and maybe we're still young and we have so many things to learn. But I trust you, Daichi. Even when you order me something, even when your voice is low and harsh and your eyes are even darker then the usual  — even then, Daichi, I trust you. If there's a person I want to do this journey with, it's you."

"I'm scared" he admits and he hates himself, because an Alpha shouldn't be scared. An Alpha should always protect his Omega, and comfort him and make him feel safe.

"I am too."

They slip under the blankets and when Daichi hugs him, Koushi knows that right know he has to be there for him, as much as the day before Daichi was there for him.

"I'm never gonna let you go" he whispers at his ear. "I loved you since the day we met, and I'm so glad you're in my life. I'm so lucky to have you."

"And you really thought I didn't love you back" comments Daichi, smiling again sorely. "You could had have anyone. There were so many Alphas courting you and I thought I didn't have a chance. I thought you were too much."

"And yet I chose you" he states, giggling.

"Yet you chose me."

They fall asleep still naked, with their legs still tangled, and Daichi's head still resting on his lover's chest.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was the third chapter. Tomorrow I have my last exam of the semester, then I'll go back to univeristy on tuesday and I'll have less free time to write, but I hope I can keep the updates regular (I've already written chapter 4 and 5)  
> Thanks to everyone who read and commented or left kudos to this story. This is my first attempt to write a long fic in english and you're all too kind!
> 
> yu_gin (applepie4 on tumblr)


	4. Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Koushi can't wait to go back to school, thinking that nothing's gonna change.  
> Except everything is.

Koushi wakes up fresh and restored. He stretches, yawning loudly, then he jumps out of the bed and runs downstairs, in the table is the breakfast his moms already made.

"Well, good morning" says his omega mom, kissing his forehead. "You seem ready to go back to school."

"I am" he says, smiling and taking his sticks and picking his eggs. "I can't wait to see my friends again. I miss them so much."

"I'm sure they miss you too" she states. "I'm glad you're hungry again. You barely ate during the last week and only if Daichi insisted."

Koushi blushes, chewing a piece of carrot to hide his embarrassment.

"You don't have to be ashamed. During my first heat I lost ten pounds in five days. I was barely able to walk by myself, then I started eating like a lion. I was always hungry and in two weeks I regained all the ten pounds."

"Well, you were pregnant" he adds, mixing his rice with some soy sauce.

"And you're an eighteen year-old boy. You are supposed to eat like this everyday. I bet your team-mates eat twice as you."

"Yeah, Noya probably eat s twice his weight" he comments, rolling his eyes. Asahi, Noya, Tanaka, even the first and second years: he missed all of them. He missed his little talks with Asahi, exchanging bad puns with Noya, helping Tanaka with some omega girls he wants to court, supporting Hinata and Yamaguchi and even Kageyama and Tsukishima  — though the last one always pretends to be annoyed by his presence.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive you to school?"

"I'm sure, I'll walk as always. Asahi and Daichi will wait for me in front of Ukai-san's shop" he says, as he stands up and runs upstairs. He brushes his teeth and washes his face before going back to his room to change into his uniform. He takes his bags and goes downstairs again, where he says goodbye to his moms and runs outside.

He breathes deeply, enjoying the sensation of the warm sun against his skin after a week of reclusion. He walks quickly and whistles a motif he heard somewhere. When he arrives Daichi and Asahi are already there and he can't help to hug Asahi as soon as he sees him.

"Hi Suga, I'm glad to see you too" he says, hugging him back and patting his back. "I missed you."

"Oh, I missed you too. It's been a week, and I only saw my moms and Daichi."

"Hey you" protests Daichi "where's my morning kiss?"

Koushi giggles as he leans against him to kiss him lightly in the mouth. "Good morning, dear."

"Oh please, you’re worst than before" protests Asahi, rolling his eyes.

While they walk to school, Daichi and Asahi tell Koushi what happened while he was sick and it's nice for Koushi to come back to his life, pretending nothing happened. It's nice to know that nothing has changed, that he and Daichi will go on with their lives, they will keep playing volley and then they'll go to college together. He searches Daichi's hand and he squeezes it and Daichi lets him, pretending not to see the smile on his face.

As soon as they arrive to school, Noya and Tanaka see them and run towards them, basically jumping on Koushi and hugging him:

"Suga-san! You're back!"

"Guys, you're hurting him!" says Asahi and they immediately let him free, apologizing. Daichi looks at Koushi, still surprised. He didn't feel the need to stop them from hugging and touching his boyfriend. Maybe it's because now Koushi is not in heat anymore, maybe it’s because now that he has claimed him he feels reassured, or maybe because, with his mind clear, it's easy to know that Noya and Tanaka are not a danger.

"Suga-san, I want to apologize" says Tanaka, dead serious. "That day, I wasn't able to control myself and I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay, Tanaka" he says, smiling. "It's not your fault and nothing bad happened."

_ Nothing too bad, at least _ , he thinks.

As the bell rings, they set apart and head to their classrooms. While walking through the hallway, Koushi feels weird, like he's being observed, which is stupid because who would observe him? He tries to forget about it, until he arrives in his classroom. As soon he enters the room, everybody turns to him, looking at him like he's an alien.

"Why are they staring at me?" asks Koushi and Daichi lowers his gaze.

"T-they know what happened" he babbles. "Actually, I think everybody in the school knows."

Koushi turns to him, watching him petrified.

_No, this can't be. This is a nightmare._

He walks to his desk and he sits down, as he stares at his notebook, avoiding everyone's gaze.

"Koushi, I'm sorry. Someone of the basketball team saw everything and spread the story. The captain of the team told him to shut up but it was too late."

He shrugs. "It doesn't matter. Tomorrow or the day after they'll forget about me."

Daichi wants to comfort him but the teacher arrives and everybody stands up. The man sits at his desk and looks at the register, then at the class.

"Sugawara, you're back. Were you sick?"

"Yes, sir" he answers, avoiding his gaze.

The man looks  up at him with scorn, not even trying to hide it. Everybody knows that Miura Jirou is a single Alpha  —already in his fift ies — who never found a mate. It's clear that he hates Omegas but usually he manages to conceal his disgust.

"Well, I hope this won't happen again next month."

Koushi feels humiliated, as he blushes and tries to hold his tears. Daichi looks at him and then at the man, digging his nails on the desk, breathing heavily and trying to control his anger.

"Sawamura, do you want to say anything?" the teacher asks him.

"No" he nearly barks, and then adds calmly " _ sir _ ".

Koushi spends the entire hour trying to take notes, but every time he looks at the teacher he feels his hand trembling and his handwriting —usually tidy and regular— becomes shaky and messy.

Next hour is easier. The teacher greets him smiling and starts her lesson.  S he probably knows too, since everybody know s , but she doesn't treat him different than the week before. He manages to survive until lunch. Daichi  and him leave their class as soon as they can to meet their friends  in the usual bench.

Koushi tries to ignore the evident stares that follow him while he walks trough the hallways. He even hears them whispering, even though he doesn't need to actually hear their words, he can easily imagine them.

'He's the Omega who went into heat in school.' 'He probably forgot to take his suppressants.' 'I bet he did it on purpose, just to make his Alpha claim him.' 'They did it in the locker room.'

He grabs Daichi's arm, trying to calm down and Daichi's hand quickly takes his, stroking his fingers gently.

Noya and Asahi are waiting for them and they join them happily. Koushi finishes his lunch before Noya, which amuses the small Alpha.

"Suga-san, you look so hungry! Here, take some of Asahi's lunch. It's on me."

"Yuu!" Asahi protests and Koushi laughs with glee for the first time in several days.

After a few minutes they get interrupted by a high scream, coming from Hinata. The young first year runs to him and jumps on his lap, hugging him tight.

"Sugawara-san! I'm so glad to see you!" he says.

"Our little Hinata was so worried about you" says Noya, grinning. "Everyday, he asked Daichi how you were. You should have seen the day you left: he, Yamaguchi and Yachi were shitting in their pants."

"We were not!" he yells, pouting.

"You were, dumbass" says Kageyama, drinking his milk stoically. "By the way, I'm glad to see you Sugawara-san."

"Thanks Kageyama. I'm glad to be back."

Slowly everyone arrives and they greet him happily, then they reach the locker room. As he enters, Koushi can't help think about the last time he was there. He can see the bench where Asahi laid him and the mattress where he had sex for the first time. Everything is there and everything reminds him of what happened.

This room that once was a place full of happy memories, the place where he first met Daichi, the place where he fell in love with him, is now darker and —in a way he can't describe— sadder.

"Are you going to practice today, Suga-san?" asks Tanaka, when he sees Koushi unbutton his shirt.

"I'll do what I can, I don't want to sit on the bench all the time."

"Thank god! Without you matches were unfair: with Kageyama on one team and no setter in the other, it was impossible to play" says Noya. "Tanaka tried to toss once. It was hilarious."

Tanaka and Noya start fighting and Daichi yells at them, but everybody go silent as soon as Koushi takes his shirt off. He looks at them confused but it takes a quick glare at Daichi's face to understand. He grabs his uniform and he puts it on as quick as possible, covering his back. He knows that it's too late and that everybody has already seen the bruises and hickeys, and that's the reason why everybody is silent.

"Well, that's one hell of a hickey" says Noya, impressed, breaking the silence.

"Yuu!" yells Asahi.

"The hell Daichi, are you sure it's a mouth what you have on your face? I think it's a sucker" comments Tanaka, patting his back.

Daichi blushes so hard it's almost embarrassing. "Guys!"

"I'm impressed" says Noya. "I mean, I'm good with hickeys and I have a lot of material since Asahi's back is like  _ huge _ , but what I've seen it's a masterpiece."

Daichi covers his face with his hands while Noya and Tanaka keep embarrassing him. Koushi feels relieved, seeing his team acting as usual, laughing and teasing Daichi and him, but in a friendly way, without tension or embarrassment —except for Daichi, of course. Everybody loses their shit as they listen Hinata asking Kageyama what's a hickey and the younger setter answering: 'It's when you pinch someone really hard'.

Daichi manages to calm them and makes them leave the locker room.

During the warm up, Koushi feels his body being reborn. Though his legs are still a bit weak, his back doesn't ache anymore and he wants to play so bad. He missed the scent of the gym, the noise of the balls bouncing around and Hinata and Kageyama’s screeches.

After the warm up Kageyama and him toss for half an hour while Noya, in the other side of the net, teaches Hinata and Tsukishima how to receive well. Sometimes, when Koushi plays with Asahi and sees his strength, it's hard for him to believe he's an Omega. His spikes are the most powerful in the team and though he's not as strong as Seijou's or Fukurodani's ace, it's still impressive. Noya watches him proudly while he spikes so hard that when Daichi tries to receive, the ball bounces away.

After an hour they start playing a match. Koushi feels tired and after the first two sets, he starts missing some tosses and making mistakes. Ukai notices it and asks him:

"Hey, kid, do you want to sit on the bench for a while?"

Koushi nods: "I'm sorry."

"No problem, don't overdo. Go to the bathroom, refresh yourself, then come back and when you want you can play again."

"O-okay, thanks" he says, leaving the gym and walking to the bathroom. He washes his face and drinks some water, watching his reflection on the mirror. He looks pale and he can notice the dark circles around his eyes.

_ It'll take some more time. Another week and you'll be fine. Baby steps, Koushi _ , he says to his reflection, drinking some more  water . He wipes  the sweat from his forehead with his arm and then walks back to the gym. He walks past the gym where the basketball team trains,  he tries to ignore the noises, but then he hears a voice:

"Oh my, look who's here. Isn't it a sad and lonely Omega?"

Koushi turns and he immediately recognizes the guy in front of him.

"Okamoto" he murmurs. Okamoto Ryota is a third year basketball player. He knows him very well because when they were first years he used to court him. He had always been aggressive and Koushi always managed to avoid being alone with him. He's one of those Alphas that believe Omegas are inferior and that it's their duty to obey their mate.

"Sugawara, it's weird to see you alone. Sawamura usually follows you like a dog, and sometimes I wonder which of you is the true Alpha."

"That's none of your business, and I have to go."

"Well, after what happened a week ago, I wonder no more."

Koushi stops fixed. He has to leave, he has to go back to the gym where his friends and  team-mates are waiting for him, but anger and fear  paralyse him.

"You know, I happen to have heard everything. You were pretty loud, screaming all those 'oh, fuck me', 'I need you', begging like a whore. It was really arousing."

Humiliation flows along his body, making him blush and tremble.

"You know, if you'd have chosen me, I'd have made you scream louder. If I was your Alpha, you wouldn't be able to walk on your legs right know."

Koushi finds the strength to move away, but Okamoto grabs his wrist. Then pushes him against the wall and lifts his t-shirt, uncovering his chest.

"Look at these, he can surely use his mouth. Do you like it? Do you like to be fucked hard and rough, to be pushed against the wall and to be used like a bitch?. You pretend to be a saint, with your pretty face, your fair hair, always smiling, always kind, but the truth is you're a whore and now everybody knows it."

"Let me go!" he screams, trying to push him away.

"You and Sawamura are disgusting. He's a shame for every Alpha, him and his dirty blood. People like his parents should be locked up and I can't believe you chose that pussy over me. But you still can reconsider it. I don't mind if you're not a virgin anymore, I'll make you forget that bastard after just one heat."

"You're not half the man he his" Koushi hisses with anger. "I wouldn't choose you even if you were the last person on the earth. I'd rather die than spending an hour with you."

"You'll change your mind" he says as he grabs his hips and he kisses his neck, right where Daichi to kisses him. Koushi screams, trying to push him away, and in the end he manages to kick him on his crotch and he immediately stops, screaming in pain. Koushi tries to use this moment to run away, but Okamoto grabs his shirt and raises his fist. Koushi closes his eyes and turns his face, waiting for the punch to hit him. But it doesn't. Instead he hears a loud bang.

When he opens his eyes he sees Okamoto on the ground and Daichi right next to him.

"Touch him one more time and you're dead" he screams and Koushi thinks he has never seen him so angry. It's almost terrifying and though he knows it's Daichi and he knows that he’s a kind and gentle guy who avoids violence as much as he can, he can't help but shiver.

Okamoto’s lower lip is bleeding, but he stands up and throws himself against the other Alpha, punching him hard on the face.

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands, Sawamura. You're a bastard, you disgust me, you and your sick parents."

Daichi reacts at his words and their fight becomes more violent.

"Don't talk about my parents ever again!"

"I'll talk as much as I want. You are a shame, Sawamura, you're disgusting. You don't deserve him, you wouldn't know what to do with him."

Maybe because of their screams, or because they smelled it in the air, but some guys from the basketball team, and also Tanaka and Nishinoya, arrive and manage to separate the two of them.

"Sawamura, you're dead."

"You better stay away, Okamoto."

"Sawamura! Okamoto!" Hearing their name, they turn to see Jirou Miura. The Alpha teacher looks visibly annoyed. "To the principal. Now."

Daichi turns to look at Koushi, who stares at him wanting to hold him so bad while Tanaka and Nishinoya hold him.

"Sugawara" adds then. "You too."

"What? Sir, Suga-san didn't do anything. He wasn't even fighting."

The man sighs, rolling his eyes, looking at the terrified boy and answering: "As if he would ever step between those two. No, he wasn't fighting but he caused the fight."

"Suga-san didn't cause anything! Okamoto has teased him since always!" protests Nishinoya.

"You want to visit the principal too? Again? You already got suspension and detention because of that Omega" says the man, pointing at Asahi. "In the end, it's always Omegas' fault."

Koushi bites his lips, trying to shut up because he wants to answer to that man so bad. Ukai presses a hand on his shoulder, trying to calm him.

"I'll walk Sawamura and Sugawara to the principal. Ask his coach to walk him. This way there'll be no more fight."

The man stares at Ukai, frowning. "I will. See you there, Ukai-san" says Miura, picking Okamoto from his shirt and walking him to his gym.

Ukai looks at Asahi: "Azumane, keep an eye on the team while I walk them. Tanaka, Nishinoya, don't you dare do something stupid. We can't lose two of our best players because of detention" he says.

_ We  _ _ might _ _ already lose one _ , he thinks,  looking at Daichi. He's sure that the principal won't suspend Sugawara. Miura could be an Omega-phobic bitch but the principal is no fool. However, Daichi was fighting Okamoto, they all saw it, and he knows that the principal is one of those person s who think Alpha-Alpha couples, as much as Omega-Omega  ones , are disgusting. He won't hesitate to suspend him, even if he's sure Daichi acted to defend his mate.

"I'm sorry" murmurs Daichi. "I couldn't help."

"I'm not the one who can talk. I'd probably have done the same as you" says Ukai. "Sugawara, what did he say to you?"

Koushi hesitates, rolling his head. "He-he- told me he heard me. Us. In the locker room." He stops, breathing heavily. He feels the anxiety growing inside him. "He told me what he would have done to me, if I'd have chosen him."

Daichi feels the anger building up again. "I swear, if I see him near you again —"

"Daichi, shut up. I'm trying to not have you suspended and your anger won't help."

"You heard what he said? And then he tried to —" He can't even finish his sentence.

"I heard and I understand your feelings. What would I have done? I would have beaten him senseless. I know because I used to do this kind of things, back when I was a young and horny teenager and you know what I got from it? Nothing. I got suspended so many times and I spent so many afternoons in detention that I can't even count them. I know what you feel, but you've to stay calm. You have to do it for yourself, and your team. And him."

Daichi closes his eyes, trying to swallow his anger. Then he looks at Koushi, who's staring at him. He looks tired and still shocked. Maybe thinking that bad things keep happening to them.

"I still can smell his scent on you" he finally says. "This still drives me crazy."

"Okay. Koushi, go to the toilet and try to wash yourself, if you can" says Ukai. "We'll wait outside."

Koushi nods and enters the bathroom. Ukai leans against the wall, looking at Daichi who keeps staring at his feet.

"Don't be like me" says to the boy. "I was a punk, always fighting, always causing trouble. It took me twenty-five years to find a mate, because no one wanted me, because I was irresponsible and aggressive. You're one of the kindest and most reliable eighteen year old I've ever met. Don't fuck up, okay?"

Daichi nods. "I won't."

Koushi reappears: his hair, as the neck of his shirt, are wet but the scent of the other Alpha is gone and Daichi seems reassured. He hugs him, kissing his cheek and stroking his back.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs.

"For what?"

"For the bad things that keep happening to us. To you."

"None of those were you're fault. We've just been —"

"Unlucky" he concludes. "Come on, let's go."

When they arrive the principal is waiting for them. Okamoto is sitting in front of the man and his coach is right behind him, with a disappointed look on his student. Miura is standing in a corner, watching the scene with ill-concealed pleasure.

"Sawamura, Sugawara, sit down."

The meeting is an hour long, and it ends up with Okamoto getting a week of suspension, Daichi getting three days of detention and Koushi getting just some annoyed stares from the principal, in spite of Miura's protests. Ukai feels relieved. Three days of detention means Daichi will lose only three days of practice, which isn’t that much.

As they walk out of the office, Miura glares at them, angrily.

"I'll keep an eye on you two. Next time you'll pay."

"Miura-san, with all due respect, you can fuck off" says Ukai. "You better stay a mile away from my students."

The man walks away, and Ukai sighs. "Let's go back to the gym. I bet the team is still waiting for you two."

And he isn't wrong.

  


* * *

  


Yuu groans as he drops his head on his book.

"Asahi — I need a break!" he protests.

"Yuu, we started nearly half an hour ago."

"Yes, but I'm tired! All my homework is difficult." Asahi tries to ignore him but Noya bites his lips grinning as he proceeds to tickles him.

"Yuu!" He stands up to escape from him and falls on his bed. Noya is over him in a second.

"I didn't even have to ask you" he says, with a smirk. It doesn't take long for him to understand that there is something wrong. "Asahi, what's wrong."

"What?"

"You have a strange expression. You're not happy nor embarrassed nor aroused. You look sad."

Asahi shakes his head: "It's n-nothing" he answers, trying to stand up. Noya pushes him down, staring at him straight in the eye.

"I don't believe you."

Asahi bites his lips, trying to avoid is gaze. He remains silent and it's Noya that speaks first:

"Is it because of what happened today? Is it because of Daichi and Suga-san?"

Asahi hesitates, before murmuring: "Maybe."

Noya smiles to him, stroking his cheek: "Asahi, you don't have to worry. Nothing bad will happen to you."

"I know, shit —"

Noya  looks at him, confused. First because Asahi never swears, second because  _ what _ ?

"I mean, I know that nothing bad will happen to me. Who would even fight you for  _ me _ ?"

"Asahi, are you …  _ jealous _ ?" He tries to understand him, but he really can't get what he's talking about.

"I'm not jealous."

"You want me to kick some asses? Because I'll gladly do it, just tell me who."

"No!" he bursts "Yuu, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me, it's just —" he stops, sighing. "I've been friend with Suga since first year. We met in the volleyball club, me, him and Daichi and we immediately became friends. I saw the way they looked at each other before they even realized their  _ own _ feelings. And I also saw how many other Alpha s Suga rejected. They were at least  _ ten _ , just in the first year because after he and Daichi got together they stopped asking. He was like the  _ perfect _ Omega, and even those who didn't court him, they adored him, they were always kind with him, always complimenting him and it was  like —  like I didn't even exist."

Asahi raises his eyes to look at Noya. The small Alpha is looking at him sadly.

"Don't get me wrong" he says. "I love those two, and I know it's not their fault and I know that having lots of Alpha chasing you might be worst than having none it's just that —" he stops, scrolling his head: "Sometimes I wish I were a beta. Life would have been simpler."

"Yeah, sure.  _ Your _ life would have been simpler if you were a beta" says Nishinoya and this time he's not sad. He's … angry? "Do you think it's been easy for me? Do you think there are tons of Alpha smaller than 1.60 meters? I may have the character of an Alpha, I may have the attitude, the aggressiveness, but I don't have the body. I've hated my body all my life, wishing I was taller and stronger. When I presented as an Alpha, I spent the night crying and my parents, my Beta parents, didn't even know how to comfort me."

He grabs Asahi's hand and he makes their palms touch.

"See? My hand is like the half of your s . I  _ am _ one half of you. You think I don't hear what they say behind my back? You think it's easy? Well, it's not. In junior high I was a mess and when I started high school I didn't even want to join a club. Then I saw you, spiking during a training and I thought: 'I wish I was like him' and then I discovered you were an Omega and I vowed to myself that I'd never stop chasing you until you'd sa y yes  to me or you'd chose another person."

Asahi smiles at him. "And it worked."

"It did, because I loved you and I didn't give a damn about your height or my height or what people say about us when we're not there. You understand me, Asahi? I don't give a damn" he kneels on the bed, reaching Asahi's head with his hands and grabbing him to steal him a kiss. "Sure, Suga is nice and gentle, and also Hinata, Yamaguchi and Yachi are pretty cute. But I wouldn't change you for anyone."

"I know" he murmurs. "I'm sorry."

"Don't. It's hard for me too, as it is for many other couples, but we're together and nothing else matters to me."

They lie together, Asahi leaning against Noya's small chest and letting him pet him.

"Sometimes I asks myself if it was easier then."

"When?" asks Asahi.

"Back when there were no Alpha or Beta or Omega, back when people were just people and you could choose who you wanted."

"I've read somewhere that, back then, homosexual couple were seen as disgusting" says Asahi and Noya laughs.

"That's ridiculous. Can you imagine it?"

Asahi scrolls his head, smiling at him. "No, I really can't."

Their books lie on the table, forgotten just like their problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to insert in every chapter a scene where another couple interact. In this way I'll be able to explore different kind of couple as non-traditional Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Alpha/Alpha and so on.
> 
> Today I started the new semester and I spent all day studing, but I'm currently writing chapter seven so I hope to keep the updates regular. I'm also planning a new fanfiction because, why not? (I will never get my major)


	5. Symptoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Koushi starts seeing the syntomps and hopes he's wrong.  
> Except he isn't.

It all starts with a cramp in his stomach. He wakes up in the middle of the night and runs to the toilet, just in time to throw up. He rests next to the toilet for a minute then stands up, washes his face and his mouth, then he goes back to bed.

The next morning, as soon as he comes downstairs, Hideko, his omega mum, looks at him, concerned.

"Koushi, dear, you don't look well."

"I didn't sleep well. Actually, I threw up."

His moms look at each other, trying to hide their stares, then his alpha mom says:

"How about we go see a doctor?" she asks, trying to sound casual.

Koushi shrugs his shoulders: "I don't need a doctor, really. I'm fine, I probably ate too much yesterday."

"Of course, dear, but we need to go to see a new doctor, you remember, and you also need a new prescription for your suppressants. So —"

Koushi thinks about it, eating his eggs then he nods: "Okay."

"Great, I'll set an appointment for today, to see if she's free" says Yasu, grabbing the phone, as Koushi stares at her confused. After a few minutes she comes back, smiling. "It's today at ten. Hideko, dear, could you drive him to the doctor?"

"But I have school!" he protests.

"You'll go to school tomorrow" says his mom, throwing the car's keys to his wife.

The other woman grabs the keys and Koushi feels trapped. He  had lived his whole life with four wom e n but he'll never understand how they can  _ talk _ without talking, just using their eyes.

He takes his phone to text Daichi:

 

**To: Daichi**

won't come to school today. sorry :(

 

The answer arrives soon.

 

**Form: Daichi**

Why? Are you okay?

**To: Daichi**

yeah, but my moms said i need to see a doctor to have a new prescription, things like that. I'll be back tomorrow.

**From: Daichi**

Okay, text me when you're back. I'll miss you.

**To: Daichi**

i'll miss you too <3

 

When he raises his eyes he meets his moms stares.

"Don't make Daichi-san worry, okay?"

Koushi nods: "Okay" as his moms brush his hair.

They arrive at the hospital at ten and they wait some minutes before hearing their name. His mom comes with him, and if Koushi turned to look at her, he'd have seen her concern. They sit down in front of a woman with a white coat, who's looking at a folder.

"So, Koushi, I've read your files. You went into heat a month ago because of a wrong dosage of your suppressants, didn't you?"

"Yes, ma'am" he answers, avoiding her gaze.

"Were there any complications after your heat?" she asks and he scrolls his head.

"No, it lasted three days and I stayed home a week just to recover."

"Okay, I'm glad to hear it. Did you and your mate used protection?"

Koushi nearly has a stroke and blushes so hard he has to grab his chair not to fall on the floor.

"I — We—"

"I can wait outside" says his mom.

Koushi bites his lip before saying: "N-no it's okay. The first time the condom ripped off. It was an old one and it was too small for the knot, we weren't prepared. But we used the right ones the other times."

"Was it your first time?" she asks.

"Yeah" he murmurs, lowering his eyes.

"Okay, now I need to do some exams, neither of them will be invasive. I need to take your weight and height and I'll also need a sample of your urine, for generic control."

She makes him undress and she writes down his height and his new weight, then, after he got dressed, she gives him a small container and let him go to the bathroom. Koushi always hated urine tests, but better those than blood ones. While he tries to piss in the container, he thinks about the woman's questions. There were something in the way she picked the questions that bothered him, or maybe it was just his mom’s expression, as if she was waiting for something.

He comes back and gives the sample to a nurse.

The doctor asks him and his mom to wait outside for half an hour, which again is strange because she already asked him everything and his urine test can't be ready in less than a day or two, but he just waits there and attempts to study.

Half an hour later a nurse calls them again and they join the doctor again.

The woman looks different than before, her expression is more serious and she stares at the folder with a stick in her hand.

"Please, sit down" she says, pointing at the two chairs and Koushi feels his legs tremble. "I have to apologize to you because your moms and I acted behind your back, because we didn't want to worry you."

"Just, please, tell me what is it? I swear I'm going to faint."

"It's very simple" she says, handling him the stick. "You're pregnant."

He stares at the stick, which now he recognizes  it, a pregnancy test.  Suddenly all he can see  is the two little lines. Two lines that say that there's a little bean in his belly, growing silently. Two lines that means his life  — _ their _ life — is gonna change forever.

He feels his mother’s arm around his shoulder and her lips on his head, and he just wants to cry.

"It can't be" he murmurs. "Not this, not now!"

"I'm sorry" says the woman. "I don't want to pressure you, but you need to decide what to do."

Koushi looks at her, confused: "What do you mean?"

"You have to decide if you want to keep it, or if you want to —"

_Abort._

The word remains in his mind, echoing in all his weight. There's a bean in his belly, a bean that will change everything, that can ruin his life and his relationship with Daichi.

"I get that you're scared, I'm not asking you to choose today, or tomorrow, but remember that the sooner you do it, it will be easier."

Koushi rolls his head, covering his face with his hands: "I don't know. I need — I need to talk to Daichi" he babbles.

"Take your time. Whatever you choose, I ask you to come back once you've taken a decision, so we'll know how to proceed."

His mom helps him stand up and they leave the room. Koushi remains silent for the whole walk to the car. Once they get in, he turns to his mom:

"You knew. You and mama knew it, that's why you wanted me to visit a doctor, that's why she gave us an appointment so soon."

She nods: "I'm sorry, dear."

"For how long? For how long have you known?"

"I started thinking it when I saw you were eating too much. When I was pregnant with your sisters and you, I ate twice the usual, I was always hungry. Then you looked always tired, just like me. And yesterday you threw up." She looks at him, sadly. "I'll call mama, okay? She's waiting for my call and I know she's dying to know. She wanted to come with us but then she thought it would be less embarrassing for you if it was just the two of us."

"Call her" he says, faking a smile to reassure her.

She gets out of the car and she picks her phone. Koushi looks at her, trying to ignore her conversation, then he picks his phone and he stares at it. There's a message from Daichi, asking him how was the visit.

He taps on the screen, thinking about a right answer. He doesn't want to alarm him, neither he wants to lie. So he just types:

  


**To: Daichi**

it's all right. will you come after practice? i miss you <3

  


The answer is almost immediate.

  


**From: Daichi**

Sure! I'll be there at seven.

  


His mom gets in the car again and looks at him and at his phone.

"When is he coming?"

"Tonight."

She stares at him silently, before speaking:

"You know we'll support you, whatever you're going to choose" she says, caressing his hair. She bites her lips and quietly starts to cry: "I remember the day you were born. You were so tiny, with that fair hair and your pale skin you looked so fragile, so small. Your sisters started screaming the moment they were born, but you were quiet and calm even then. You never cried and when you did you were so quiet." She leans against him and hugs him tightly, kissing his head. "I'll never stop seeing you as my baby."

Koushi feels the tears running down his cheek, at first slowly, just a few of them, then so hard he can't stop them. He clenches his grab. "Why did this happened to me? First the heat, then —" he stops, before mentioning the episode with Okamoto. "Then  _ this _ . Did I deserve it?"

"Oh, honey, you didn't. Sometimes life put us in situations we don't deserve, because bad things happen to everyone. But if you really don't deserve it, then life will give you people that love you and that will help you out. You're not alone: you have me and mama, and your sisters and Daichi and all of your friends."

"But I'm scared!" he cries, wiping his nose shamelessly on his mother's shirt. "I don't want my life to change again, but I don't even want to —" He stops. He breaths slowly and he loosens his grip on his mother.

"I know. You have to think about it, sleep over it, now you're shocked. Just take some time, okay?"

He nods, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. Once they get home, his mama is waiting for them, already home. She hugs him protectively, stroking his back.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs.

"For what, dear?"

"We've been stupid, if only we've —"

"It was an accident, neither you or Daichi were prepared and it's not your fault."

"So, you're not angry at me or —"

"We're not angry at Daichi. Does he know already?"

"No, I'm telling him tonight" he says.

"Hey, look at me" says his mama. "He's a good kid. You'll get through this, together."

"What if we won't? What if we weren't meant to be? What if this thing tears us apart?" he asks.

"This won't happen, but if it does, we'll help you out. And probably your sisters will kill him, but I think we can stop them" says his mom and Koushi laughs, trembling in his mother's arms. "You're a good person, Koushi, and good people get through hell and make it alive."

It's not true, and she knows it. She knows that bad things happen to good people and that sometimes life gives you more than you can bear. But all she can do right know is to comfort him and make him feel better.

  


Daichi arrives at seven, as he said. Koushi manages to fake a smile as he asks him if he wants to join them for dinner. He accepts and immediately thanks his moms. Dinner is quiet and while his moms manage to build a conversation, Koushi can barely eat and Daichi notices it, but he waits until dinner ends and Koushi asks him to go upstairs with him.

"Sit on the bed with me?" asks Koushi, patting the mattress.

"Koushi, what is it? Please, tell me. Is it something bad?"

"Daichi —"

"Oh, god, it's something bad" he babbles, panicking.

"Daichi! Just sit down. I'm not dying, I promise you."

Daichi manages to calm down and sits beside him. "Okay, I'm listening."

Koushi swallows and takes a deep breath: "Okay, today I went to see my new doctor. She asked me some question s and she made me do some tests." He hesitates, avoiding Daichi's gaze. "S-she also made me take  a urine test."  _ Just say it. _ He raises his head and looks at him straight in the eyes. "Daichi, I'm pregnant."

Daichi stares at him, silently. No reaction. No reaction for thirty seconds straight, during which Koushi thinks he's broken his boyfriend. After these thirty seconds he manages to say:

"You are pregnant."

"Yeah."

"Okay, wow. I don't even know what to think. I can't — One month ago we where just— and now— now you're pregnant."

"The doctor told me I can — I can get rid of it." He shivers.

Daichi takes his hand, stroking his fingers gently. "Is that what you want?"

"I don't know. I mean, we can't raise a baby  _ now _ . We're still student, we don't have a job and we'll have all the time to grow a family once we've graduate. Once we're ready. But —"

"But?"

"There's something in me that want me to keep it. I don't know what it is —"

"I know" says Daichi "because I feel it too. It's our instinct, the same instinct that made me stop you when you wanted to clean yourself, the same instinct that almost made me fuck you without a condom the second time."

"We can't keep it. This …thing is gonna change our life  _ forever _ . All our plans —"

"All our plans are already gone. You know that quote that says that life —"

" —is what happens to you while you're busy making plans. I know but—"

"So the question is" and he keeps his hands, kissing the back of his fingers "the question is, do we want it?"

Koushi bites his lips and lowers his gaze, staring at his belly. His hand moves to caress it, and he catches himself smiling.

"I don't know if I'm ready to do this. The pregnancy, the  _ birth _ —"

"If you feel like you're not ready, then don't. It won't be easy, because of school and the team, plus the pain and — and I sincerely don't know, I won't know how to help you, but there's your mother, and even my mother if you need more help, and there are doctors and—"

Koushi stops his babble with a kiss. "Daichi, calm down."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying not to freak out."

"You can freak out a little. You know, it'd be normal" he says, attempting a smile.

"I can't. I swore I'd be strong for you in the future."

"And I'm glad" he says, nodding and playing with his hair "but you're eighteen too. You can't carry the world on your shoulders."

Daichi smiles too: "Hey, have you seen my shoulders?"

Koushi laughs, leaning his head against his chest. "I swear, Daichi, I love you so much" he says, and words just fly out of his mouth before he can think about them. When he looks at Daichi, he's staring at him. "I mean it, Daichi, I love you so much."

"So, did you make a decision?" he asks, stroking his arm.

Koushi stares blankly to the void. No, not to the void: at the future he can see with his mind. Then he takes Daichi's hand and sets it on his belly.

"I don’t think there's ever been another option."

  


  


_ Breath, just breath _ .

Koushi repeats it to himself at least ten times. Practice is almost over and he promised Daichi —and himself— that he would do it before leaving. Daichi noticed his discomfort and leaves the team for some seconds to reach his boyfriend.

"Are you worried?"

"A bit?"

Daichi smiles, as he squeeze his arm: "Hey, it's normal. You don't have to do it today, you can-"

"No. I promised. I won't wait."

Daichi nods. "Do you want me to tell them?"

Koushi looks at him, sceptically. "You? Without fainting?"

"Hey!" he protests, but Koushi is right. He wouldn't be able to tell his team-mates something like this without having a stroke. Koushi has always been braver for this kind of things.

"Can you call them? If I wait another minute I'll change my mind."

Daichi calls his team-mates. Everyone drops whatever they're doing and they reach their captain, sitting on the floor in front of him.

"Daichi-san, why did you call us?" asks Hinata, trying to stay quiet while his legs keep trembling.

"Suga has something to tell you. I ask you all to stay silent until he's finished."

They mutter something but suddenly go silent when Koushi stands up and clears his voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about something. Contrary to what I said, I won't be able to play during the spring tournament. I'm really sorry, though I'm sure Kageyama will surely do a great job. He's a good setter and you can manage to win without me."

"But why?" asks Yuu. "Suga-san, we can't play without your support and your help."

"I'll be there for you and I'll assist every match."

"Is it for college? Do you want to be able to study and prepare better?" asks Asahi.

Koushi scrolls his head. "No, it's not for that. I wanted to wait but I think you all have to know. The fact is, in a few months I won't be able to play."

Hinata literally jumped from his place: "Oh my god, Suga-san, are you dying?"

Koushi looks at him, puzzled: "No, Hinata, I'm not dying. The fact is —" He takes a deep breath.  _ Just say it, Koushi. Say it _ . " — I'm pregnant."

The entire team goes silent. Nobody says anything, nobody was even breathing; they simply stare blankly at Koushi, then at Daichi, then again at Koushi.

Surprisingly, the first to talk is Asahi: "You're  _ what _ ?"

Koushi sighs and rolls his eyes: "Don't make me repeat it, please."

Asahi looks straight at Daichi and then at Koushi.

"I knew I was gonna be uncle, but fuck, guys, I didn't know I was gonna be uncle  _ so soon _ " he says, and Noya giggles solely because of Asahi's swear word.

"So it's for real? You're gonna have a baby? A  _ real _ baby?" asks Noya.

Koushi nods and he surprises himself smiling: "Yeah, a real one."

"And are you happy?" asks Asahi.

"You mean if I'm happy to spend my last year of high school being pregnant and to raise a child as an undergraduate young man?" he asks, sarcastically. And when Asahi turns his head, embarrassed, he just says: "I am. I mean, I'm going to do it and I'm going to do my best.  _ We _ 're going to do our best."

"So can we congratulate?" asks Tanaka quietly, as if suddenly he was afraid of annoying the baby.

"Yes, you can" he says and this time he really smiles because he feels so much lighter. The team slowly stands up and one by one they start feeling less embarrassed and they congratulate with them. Yachi and Hinata start discussing if the baby's gonna have Daichi or Koushi's hair, if it's gonna be a boy or a girl, an Alpha, an Omega or a Beta. Kageyama looks still moved by Koushi's words about his role in the team, while Tanaka and Yuu start a bet pool and Asahi tries to stop them.

Koushi notices Yamaguchi only when the boy is next to him. He looks embarrassed as he shyly asks: "C-can I touch your belly?"

Koushi looks at him, surprised. "You know the baby is still too little, you can't feel it yet."

"I know, I just —"

The older one simply nods and lets the young Omega rest a hand on his belly. Yamaguchi smiles and his face brightens. "I know it's gonna be really difficult for you and Daichi-san, but I think it's wonderful."

"Thank you, Yamaguchi. Do you like babies?"

He rolls his head, hiding his smile: "I guess. They — they're cute."

Koushi smiles and brushes his hair. In that moment, he raises his eyes and he sees Tsukishima, far from the rest of the team. He sits near the net, looking at them …  _ angrily _ ? As soon as he sees that Koushi's looking at him, he turns and tries to ignore him. Koushi looks at Yamaguchi, with his happy face and his uncountable questions about pregnancy and asks himself if the two things are in any way  together .

  


* * *

  


The sun hasn't set yet when they leave the gym. They say goodbye to the team in front of Ukai-san's shop, with their pork buns — kindly offered by Daichi— in one hand and their bags on the other one.

Tadashi walks slowly, eating his pork bun and humming some gleeful comment about how good they are. Kei listens to him quietly, watching him without him noticing.

"Aren't you eating yours?"

"Umh, no. Do you want it?"

Tadashi rolls his head: "No, my parents will be upset if I don't eat dinner. I'm just asking because it's better while it's still hot."

Kei doesn't answer and simply keeps walking. Tadashi sighs and turns to him: "What's the matter? You seem upset. Well, more upset than the usual" he says, smirking.

"I could ask you the same. Today you seem so happy it's almost annoying."

"I'm not annoying!" he protests.

"Your smile is, though" he says, pretending to set his eyeglasses just to hide his face.

Tadashi turns his face, looking at him angrily: "You know, sometimes I ask myself why I like you."

"Yeah, sometimes I ask myself why you like me, too."

Tadashi stops walking and after a few seconds Kei stops too, just a few steps farther.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" says Kei. "We're just too pathetic to say it out loud."

"Is it because you're a Beta?" asks Tadashi. Kei stiffens and clenches his fists. "Is that what you're worried about? That some day I will leave you because of this?"

"Yes!" he yells, turning. Tadashi has never seen Kei so angry in his life. Usually Kei manages to contain his anger, showing an evil grin or a scaring gaze, but this time he can't help scream, because it's Tadashi and he can't hide it with him. "I'm afraid that one day you will regret choosing me, choosing a  _ Beta _ " and he pronounce s this word as if it was a curse.

"I already told you I don't care. I chose you even before knowing what you were."

"And that's the problem. It's okay now that we simply date and we study together. But what are we gonna do when we grow older? What are we gonna do when you'll stop taking suppressant and you're going into heat for the first time? What am  _ I _ gonna do when other Alphas start courting you? What if the y’re not gonna take a 'I've been claimed by a Beta' as an answer'?"

Tadashi grabs his  wrist : "I already told you I don't care. I like you … no, I  _ love _ you and you know it and I don't want a stupid Alpha or whatever. I want  _ you _ ."

Kei looks at him and at his hand, clenched around the other’s wrist. "Fine, then what are you gonna do when you start wanting kids?"

Tadashi shuts up. He trembles and babbles an answer: "Kei, we're still young, I'm not even thinking about —"

"Don't lie. I saw the way you were looking at Sugawara-san, today. I know you want it so bad and I can't give it to you and it isn't gonna change."

"I don't care."

"Tadashi, fuck, I know you're lying! I don't want to spend years with you, watching you become sadder and sadder until one day you'll leave. Or worst I will see you grow old and regret choosing me for the rest of your life."

Tadashi feels his throat burn and the tears stinging his eyes.

"Every day of my life, I wish I w ere an Alpha. Life would have been so easy th at way. Everyday I watch Kageyama and Hinata fall ing in love and I know that one day they'll be able to  get  marr ied and have kids and nobody's gonna bother them.  A nd I can't stand his stupid fucking face, I can't stand the way Kageyama look s at me, the way he  _ judges _ me, I just can't!" he screams. "And  _ now _ you can think I'm pathetic."

"Tsukki —"

"What are your parents gonna say? Their perfect Omega son with a pathetic stupid Beta."

"Tsukki, I'm tired of you speaking for me. I'm tired of you saying what I should do, what I should think and who should I love" he says. "You helped me when we were kids. I was pathetic, lonely and afraid of everything and you helped me and I've loved you since then. When you told me you were a Beta you know what I thought? That I didn't care. When we first kissed I was so happy I thought I had a stroke. Every time we kiss, every time you forget your pride and you hold my hand, every time we're together I know that I was right, I've always been right, choosing you will always be the right thing to do."

"One day —"

"One day we'll think about it. It's true, I like kids, I want kids one day, but there are many ways to have them. We can adopt, we can use the artificial insemination, and there's been case of Beta/Omega couples who were able to conceive."

"That's ridiculous."

" What is ridiculous is that you want to break up just because of this. I know it's not gonna be easy, but whose life is easy? Even traditional Alpha/Omega couples have their problems, they just have  _ different _ problems."

Kei remains silent, but Tadashi feels his boyfriend's fingers reach for his arm, caressing it mindlessly, even if he keeps avoiding his gaze.

"I'm sorry" he murmurs, quietly.

Tadashi smiles, squeezing his hand: "Did I really hear Tsukishima Kei saying he's sorry?"

Kei rolls his eyes: "Now you're annoying."

Tadashi laughs, hugging him. At first Kei tries to wiggle out of the hug, then he feels Tadashi arms tightening around his chest and Tadashi's forehead lean against his back.

"I love you, Kei."

He hesitates before saying: "I love you too."

"I know. That's why I'll never let you go."

Kei just keeps his hands and holds them, close to his heart, thinking about how their life's gonna be, and then he doesn't think about it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going out of my hands. This chapter was over 4k and so the next, while I'm currently writing chapter seven and I'm over 8k (and I still have a lot of things to write!)  
> Thanks to everyone that keep reading it! You don't even know how glad I am!


	6. Match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daichi and Koushi think learning it's gonna be hard.  
> Except it isn't.

**Third month**

  


  


Daichi waits twenty seconds —he counts them— before the door opens. Koushi immediately smiles as soon as he sees him.

"Hi" he says, leaning to steal a kiss.

"Hi" answers Daichi, accepting his kiss and keeping him close. They walk inside, still kissing, and Daichi closes the door with his foot. "How are you?"

"Fine" he says, lowering his gaze to look at his belly. "Everything is quiet down there."

"Can I?" he asks and Koushi nods. Daichi kneels and leans his head against his belly, which is starting to enlarge. He's three months pregnant and it still can be hidden under a t-shirt, but it's impossible to not notice it without one.

"You know it's still a bean."

"Our bean" he says and Koushi giggles. Daichi stands up and Koushi feels his heart tremble.

"Do you want to go upstairs?"

Daichi looks around, suspiciously: "Are you moms at home?"

Koushi's smirk answers for him. They nearly run upstairs and fall on Koushi's bed, kissing and reaching for each others body.

"How long has it been?" Daichi is already over him, sneaking his hands under his t-shirt, kissing his neck.

"Two weeks" answers Koushi, moaning because of a long kiss on the right spot. "Waaaaay too much."

Daichi stops for a second, looking at him with a bright smile. Then he notices something on his nightstand.

"What's that?" he asks, pointing at the present. The package has already been unwrapped and then badly rearranged.

Koushi immediately blushes. "It's just a stupid present. From my sisters."

Daichi laughs because of his face: "What did they give you? A dildo?"

He looks at Koushi. He doesn't laugh with him.

"Oh my god, it's  _really_ a dildo?"

"No?" answers Koushi, biting his lip. "It's— two dildos, a vibrator and a pair of handcuffs" he says, avoiding his gaze. "And a cock ring."

Daichi thinks he's going to have a stroke.

"D-does your moms know?"

"I  _really_ hope they don't. When I opened it I nearly fainted."

Daichi looks at the box, then at Koushi. "Did you—"

"No!" he protests. Then he adds: "I mean, I didn't want to use them alone."

_Oh._

Something in Daichi's mind snaps and he needs a minute to process the information. Koushi looks shyly at him.

"Are you sure?"

"I-I've done some research. About bonding. I've read that this could help and I thought that, maybe, it's better if we practice before…"

Before his next heat. Or Daichi's rut. And also before the pregnancy becomes too evident to do anything.

After a long silence, Daichi finally speaks:

"I'd lie if I say that I’ve never thought about it."

Koushi looks at him, surprised. "Really?  _You_ ?"

"Oh, come on. I have…  _fantasies_ too."

Koushi smirks, amused: "Who are you and what have you done with my vanilla boyfriend?"

"I don't know if I'd call what we did before 'vanilla'" he says, and his voice is harsh and low. Koushi shivers, feeling his stomach ache with anticipation.

"Then make me remember, and make sure I don't forget again" he answers, whispering in his ear. Daichi smirks and grabs the box, unwrapping it again and discovering the contents.

"So, what do you want to start with?"

"T-the vibrator?" he asks.

Daichi takes it from the box and looks it. It's not very big, definitely smaller than him, so it won't be a problem.

"Let's— umh, let's start with this. Only this, okay?" asks Daichi. "Next time, if you want we can… add something. And if you want to stop, tell me. Don't— don't be afraid of saying it, I need to know that I'm not gonna hurt you. You promise?"

"I promise" he confirms. When Daichi puts Koushi's pants down, he's already hard. He strokes his cock a few times, hearing his moans and then he inserts a finger in is already wet hole. Koushi instinctively arches his back, allowing Daichi to go deeper. He soon adds a second finger, scissoring them to open him. He knows that he could take them easily.

"I-I'm ready, Daichi. Please, p-put it in."

"If you say so" he says, then he picks the vibrator and he presses it against his hole. Then slowly penetrates him with it, watching his partner try to adjust at the intrusion. "How does it feel?" he asks.

"It's weird because it's cold" he says, biting his lips. "You're way hotter."

Daichi moans, swearing after: "Suga, you can't say things like  _that_ . I'm trying to control myself and you're not helping."

"Okay, okay, sorry. I'll shut— FUCK" he screams, clenching his fists on the bedsheets.

"In case you didn't notice, I turned it up."

"Fuck, Daichi—" he moans, panting loudly. He feels his body clench around the vibrator, asking for more. When he opens his eyes he looks at Daichi: he's smiling, licking his lips, quivering. He undresses and he moves closer, showing his still soft cock. He grabs his hand on his boyfriend hair, pulling him closer without hurting him and Koushi understands and immediately opens his mouth.

It's not his first blow job, but he's never been distracted by something vibrating in his ass while giving the head. He starts licking the head, slowly putting it in his mouth. He can feel Daichi's hand behind his head and the way his fingers are clenched on his hair, making him stay still. He feels the cock inside his mouth harden and he let’s it go down, taking it all in.

His cock is aching, begging to be touched and he lets a hand sneak to reach it, to touch it but Daichi is quicker and stops him.

"Ah-ah, no touching until you make me come" he says, taking his wrist and blocking it with the other. "It's up to you."

Koushi moans against his cock, and raises his eyes to look at Daichi. Their eyes meet and he can clearly see Daichi swallow his own saliva. He knows he can make him come, so he starts making obscene noises as he accepts all of him, down to his throat. It takes less than a minute and he feels Daichi shivering before coming hard down his throat.

Daichi pulls out, without loosening his grip on his hair.

"Swallow" he orders and Koushi doesn't make him repeat it. He swallows all of his come and a second later he feels Daichi's lips on his while his free hand starts squeezing his cock. He comes almost immediately.

But the vibrator inside him doesn't stop and when he looks at Daichi he knows he's doing it on purpose.

"Tell me to stop and I'll stop it, right now."

"I—"

"Tell me."

But he doesn't want to stop. He wants Daichi to fuck him rough and feel him coming inside him one more time.

"I want. You. To fuck me" he pants, looking at him straight in the eyes.

Daichi nods and gives a few strokes to his cock to make it hard again. Then he pushes the vibrator deeper inside him, playing with it and making sure to hit his prostate a few times, until he sees that Koushi is a moaning mess. He removes the vibrator and grabs Koushi's hips, making him sit on the bed. He's breathing deeply, looking at his hard cock, begging to be fucked once more. Daichi makes him sit on his lap, helping him because his legs are weak.

"I want you to fuck yourself on me" he whispers in his ear. Koushi nods and tries to stand on his knees, helped by Daichi's hands. Then he goes down, slowly, feeling Daichi's cock fill him. "Move. Slowly" he orders and Koushi raises himself again until he feels that only the head is left inside, then he goes down and he proceeds like this, Daichi's hands still on his hips, determining his rhythm.

The he feels his walls clench around Daichi's cock and he knows that it's the knot. He's not in heat anymore so it will be more difficult for his body to accept it but he wants it. He breathes, slowly, and he feels Daichi's mouth on his chest, sucking and biting his nipples and he screams once his prostate starts getting hit relentlessly.

"D-Daichi—" he's only able to moan, circling his neck with his arms to stay still while Daichi fucked him at a brutal pace. "I'm coming—"

"Then  _come_ ."

He manages to resist another few trusts, then he comes and, while he clenches around Daichi's dick, he feels his boyfriend come too. Daichi helps him lay on the bed, his legs are really numb. He pulls out of him and looks for some kleenex to clean him and after that he lies beside him in the bed, letting Koushi lean against him. He loves his scent right after sex. He loves the feeling of being right next to him, his skin on his, their legs tangled under the blankets and Koushi's warm body against his.

"I'll tell my sisters I appreciated the gifts" he says, giggling.

"Don't you dare! They nearly killed me when they discovered about the pregnancy, if they know we had sex while—"

"Daichi" he murmurs, blowing against his neck. "Daichi, they gave me that on purpose. They knew we'd use them. Plus, they don't hate you. They just pretend to hate you because they like to look at your terrified face."

Daichi rolls his eyes and sighs: "I'm stuck in a family of demons."

"While  _I_ have the most kind and sweet in- laws " he says, smirking.

"My mom  _adore_ _s_ you. It's unfair!"

"It's not my fault, loving me is so easy" he says, mocking him and Daichi answers tickling him until he begs to stop.

"You're right. Loving you is way too easy" he says, looking at him in the eyes and making him blush.

"You're easy to love, too. I fell in love with you the exact moment you said your name" says Koushi. "The sweetest and kindest boy I've ever met."

"While  _I_ fell in love with the devil's first son, dressed as the prettiest boy in the school."

"Mhh so I tricked you?"

"You—"

In that moment they hear the door downstairs opening and the voices of Koushi's moms chatting. They look at each others and at the mess they made, terrified.

Daichi has never dressed quicker in his entire life.

  


  


**Fourth month**

  


  


Koushi looks at his bare belly and then at the woman in front of him. Daichi, right beside him, squeezes his hand, playing with his fingers.

"So, he's the lucky Alpha, I guess" asks the woman, smiling at him. She puts the gel in his stomach and Koushi wrinkles his nose. When Daichi looks at him worried, he just says 'it's cold'.

"How are you going?" asks the woman.

"Fine. I'm always hungry, but other than that, everything is quite the same" says Koushi.

"How's school going?"

He frowns and bites his lips, before answering: "Fine. Sort of."

He's still able to hide it but everyday is more difficult and he doesn't know what he's going to do when they'll have to admit it in front of everyone. Teen pregnancies are not so rare, but usually it's straight couple and it's girls. Since suppressants have been invented, Omega teen pregnancies had dropped.

People at school will talk about them, they will look at him, trying to spot his round belly, asking him questions, maybe mocking him. He doesn't know if he can bear it. Daichi knows it and tighten his hand around his saying:

"His grades are immaculate. I hate him" he says, smiling.

"My grades are not perfect and yours are not bad" protests Koushi.

"So, college next year?"

They freeze. College is right now a delicate matter. Though both of them have always planned on going to Tokyo, the baby changed everything.

"We're thinking about it. We both want to go, but—"

"The baby" concludes the woman. "You know, there are colleges with programs made specifically for young couple with children."

They look at her, surprised. "Really?"

"Yeah" she confirms. "I heard of many couples who managed to make it. It will be hard, but it's possible." Then she looks at the screen. "Oh, it looks like someone is pretty and healthy."

They immediately forget about college and look at the screen.

"Oh my god, it's— it's a real baby!" says Daichi, looking incredulous at the screen.

The woman laughs: "Yes, it's a real baby. It's  _your_ real baby."

Daichi tries to reply but he's overwhelmed by the sight of that little human being. He covers his mouth with his hand, staring at the screen as if it was the most wonderful thing in the world.

"Daichi, are you crying?" asks Koushi, while the other one manages to hide his face.

"What? No!"

"Oh my god,  _you are_ !" he says, trying to make him turn.

"Well, fuck you, it was too much" he says, wiping a tear from his cheek. "It's— It's our baby, it's there, I was—" his voice is shaken. "I swear to god, if you tell Noya or Tanaka—"

"Oh, no, I'm going to tell Asahi. Who's the glass-heart now?" says Koushi, smirking.

Daichi wants to protest but he forgets about it. He keeps watching the screen, thinking that in a few months that baby will be in his arms and in a few years it will call him dad.

"Big baby, do you want a picture?" asks the woman.

"Can I?" asks him, surprised.

"Sure" she confirms. "I'll print two pictures, one for each, otherwise I think I won't be able to make you leave."

Daichi blushes a little and Koushi giggles, squeezing his hand. He can't help but watch the boy next to him and think that he's going to be an amazing father, one day. It's been three months since he's discovered his pregnancy, three months since he's decided to have the baby and he still hasn't regret his choice once.

  


  


**Fifth month**

  


  


"Are you sure you want to come?" he asks for the hundredth time.

Koushi sighs, patting an annoyed hand on his round belly. "For the hundredth time, yes. First, it's just a short trip to Aoba Josai. Second, you'll need someone to assist Hinata once he starts throwing up. Third, I'll defend Kageyama if Oikawa starts teasing him, and he definitely will."

Daichi frowns. Since Koushi's pregnancy has started showing— now it's impossible to hide it under the uniform —he's become overprotective. He trusts Koushi, he trusts him one hundred percent. He just doesn't trust the rest of the world, except, maybe, their teammates.

"Nothing bad's gonna happen."

"Fine, okay" he gives up.

"Daichi, dear, I wasn't asking you for permission. I was just informing you about my plan" says Koushi, with that devious smirk that kills Daichi every time.

"Sorry, I was just worried" he murmurs.

"I know" he says, kissing him on the cheek. "But what are you gonna do without me?" he says, getting on the bus. Daichi rolls his head and looks at his coach, who's smoking his last cigarette before getting on the bus.

"Don't look at me, kiddo. You chose the must stubborn Omega I've ever met."

A voice from the bus calls him:

"Stop frowning, Daichi, or you'll get wrinkles."

"See? He gets beauty marks, I get wrinkles" he moans, angrily.

Ukai shrugs and finishes his cigarette. Daichi gets on the bus and sits next to Koushi, who's already counting the vomit bags, "just in case" he says, making sure there are at least five. Hinata and Kageyama are already bickering and Noya and Tanaka are fighting over a stupid bet. Daichi yells at them until they shut up, then Ukai gets on the bus and they leave.

The trip lasts an hour, during which Hinata throws up just one time and Koushi manages to reach him before he pukes on Kageyama's shoes. Daichi looks at his boyfriend reassuring the young Omega, who slowly calms down and regains his original healthy color. He can't help but smile when he sees Koushi patting Hinata's head, motherly.

When Koushi comes back and sits near him he says:

"How could I think that we could have manage to survive without you?"

"I don't know. Sometimes you think the stupidest things" he says rolling his eyes and rolling his head.

They reach the school and jump off the bus. The team manager walks them to the locker room, where they change.

When they reach the gym, Seijou is already there, training. As soon as they walk in, everyone stops playing and turn to them. Oikawa emerges from the bottom of the gym, his usual smirk on the lips and his shadow —Iwaizumi Hajime— on his back.

"Sawamura-kun, thanks for coming" he says, offering his hand. Daichi shakes it and Oikawa's grip is strong, as expected. Oikawa has everything you expect form an Alpha: he has the leadership attitude, the strength and the stubbornness, and —though he would never admit it— he's always been intimidated by his presence. Plus, he's never liked the confidence he uses with Koushi.

"Thank you for asking us to come" he answers.

Oikawa's gaze ends on Koushi, who stands beside Daichi.

"Refreshing-kun, aren't you playing?" he asks, surprised, seeing that he's not wearing his uniform.

Iwaizumi slaps his head, angrily: "Asskawa, are you for real?" he asks.

Then Oikawa notices it and his eyes widen: "Oh my, should I congratulate? Who's the lucky one?"

Iwaizumi slaps him again, and Koushi laughs.

"I am" answers Daichi, and his first instinct is to grab Koushi's arm to remark his statement but he manages to resist.

Oikawa looks at him for a second, then his smile becomes… sadder? Iwaizumi turns his face, as if he knew the reason of his sadness, but neither he nor Koushi dare to ask.

"I see. You're such a cute couple. Can I?" he asks Koushi and Daichi growls but a stare from his boyfriend calms him. Oikawa kneels and touches his belly, incredulous. Koushi doesn't mind since everyone in his team —except Tsukishima— asks him to touch it at least once a week.

"Ouch" he moans suddenly and Oikawa looks at him terrified. "Oh, no, don't worry, it's not you. It's the baby. It keeps kicking."

"Y-you can feel it?" asks Oikawa.

"Oh, believe me,  _I can_ " he says, rolling his eyes. "Excuse me, I'm going to sit down and see if Hinata needs me" he says, parting from them after stealing Daichi a kiss.

Oikawa stands up, still looking sad and forces a smile: "You truly are a cute couple. I really envy you" he says before turning and walking away. Iwaizumi looks at him, then apologizes to Daichi for his captain's rudeness and reaches him.

Daichi looks at the two of them, without understanding. But then Tanaka starts bickering with a boy from the other team and he forgets about Oikawa to stop the fight.

  


  


The match lasts one hour and half, and it ends after three sets with the Seijou winning 33 at 31. The two teams greet each other and then everyone leaves to the locker rooms. Daichi waits until the gym is empty with only Oikawa and him still there, putting the balls in the net.

"It was a great match" he says, walking to him.

Oikawa turns to him and let the ball fall down, nodding: "Thank you, Sawamura-kun. I hate to say that your team has improved too. Next time won't be easy beating you."

"We're slowly learning how to fly again."

"I see. Your team sure has some great Omegas; many teams —ours too— prefer to invest on Alpha players but Karasuno surely is one of a kind, having two Omegas and a Beta as regulars. Your ace is incredible and Shrimpy is really good too, though I'm sorry Refreshing-kun won't be able to play during spring tournament."

"He misses playing with the team, but he made his choice and he doesn't regret it" he says. "Though, he keeps assisting us; without him our team would  _fall_ ."

"You know, everybody keeps calling you and Refreshing-kun Papa and Mama crow, and know I get why. You really are like parents for those kids" he says, with the same sad smile as before. "You know, I really meant it when I said I envy you."

"This surprises me. I bet you have at least ten cute Omega girls or boys chasing you."

He laughs but even Daichi can tell that his amusement is fake. "Oh, I have. But I ended up falling in love with the one person I can't be with."

Daichi hesitates before asking: "Does Iwaizumi-san know?"

"What?"

"That you love him?"

Oikawa looks at him terrified. "I don't— How can you think— He's an Alpha."

"Yeah, he's an Alpha and you love him as much as he loves you, I can tell by the way you look at each other."

Oikawa remains silent, biting his lips. "Now you're going to mock me, tell me how wrong this is, you and you're perfect pregnant Omega partner."

"I won't make fun of you, neither I would ever tell you something like that. Oikawa, I have two Alpha parents and I know what it means."

The other captain looks at him, surprised. "I-I didn't know."

"Yeah, I don't walk around telling everyone about my parents. I grew up listening to the worst things, with people talking behind my back, saying they were disgusting and that I will grow up with problems of aggressiveness. I thought that no one's would ever want to be my mate, that everyone would be disgusted by me and my parents. And then I met Koushi, the perfect Omega with the perfect traditional family and you know what happened? He didn't care, nor did his moms or his sisters."

"R-really?" he asks, incredulous.

"His moms love me as much as he loves my parents. I still have some problems getting along with his overprotective Alpha sisters, but they're just teasing me."

"So I guess your parents are a woman and a man?"

"Yeah, they're a straight couple."

"At least they were able to have you. But what could we do? Two male Alphas would never be able to have kids and everyone will look at us and think the worst things."

"You could adopt—"

"Adopt, you say? And you think they will let us adopt a kid?"

"Things will change. People will start to see that two Alphas, as well as two Omegas, are perfectly capable of raising a kid."

Oikawa scrolls his head. "I'm afraid. I'm so afraid of what will happen. Me and Iwaizumi…we've hide our relationship for two years and it's exhausting, to always have to lie, to hide your feelings in front of your friends, to keep the secret with your own family, knowing that they will hate you. Everyone expects me to claim a beautiful Omega, marry him or her, to have perfect fucking stupid kids but I don't want it, I don't want anyone else but him, even if I know it's wrong."

"I won't lie to you: it will be hard. My parents never talk about it with me, but I know what they've been through. I know that you can make it."

Oikawa smiles but this time —this time Daichi feels that it's sincere.

"Thank you Sawamura. I already knew you were a good person, but I didn't know you were so good."

"I— I haven't done anything special" he babbles, embarrassed. He's not ready for a compliment from the  _Great King_ .

Oikawa laughs at his redness: "You and Refreshing-kun deserve each others. I bet he drives you crazy."

"You don't even  _know_ . He's the main reason I'll get wrinkles, other than, you know, the rest of my disastrous team."

"But you love him" he states.

Daichi nods, thinking about Suga. "I really do."

  


* * *

  


Hajime looks at Tooru for a while before saying: "Nice match."

"Mh-mh" he hums, playing with the ball in his hands.

"Karasuno really has improved in this months."

"They are so annoying. Tobio-chan and his Shrimpy-chan in particular" says Oikawa, moaning angrily.

Hajime hesitates before asking: "What did you talk about? You know, you and Sawamura…"

"Iwa-chan, are you jealous?" he asks, smirking.

Hajime hits him with a ball: "Asshole, of course I'm not. Plus, I don't think you'd have a chance with him, seeing who's his mate."

"Are you saying that Refreshing-kun is prettier than me? Mean, Iwa-chan" he protests, hitting him back with the ball. "By the way, you shouldn't be jealous: you're the only Alpha of my heart."

Hajime rolls his eyes and rolls his head: "Sappy."

Tooru laughs and stands up from his chair, reaching him and sitting on his lap. "I wasn't lying. I really do love you" he says, looking at him in the eye. Hajime grabs his face and kisses him, forcing his lips to open and Tooru doesn't protest. Their hands are already sneaking under their clothes as they move to the bed. Hajime fingers tickle his hips and Tooru laughs and giggles, grabbing his boyfriend’s hair to keep him closer.

"I know" he says. "I love you too, asshole."

"So mean, Iwa-chan" he comments. They lie on the bed, kissing and cuddling and Tooru thinks that maybe Sawamura's right, that maybe happiness is possible if you believe you deserve it.

"What?" asks Hajime.

"What what?"

"You’re smiling" he says, touching his lower lip with the tip of his finger.

"I always smile" he states.

"You're smiling for real, now" he says. "I like this smile."

In that moment his phone buzzes and Tooru groans.

"This must be Makki-chan, asking me to lend him my English Lit notes" he says, rolling on the bed to catch his phone on the nightstand. Hajime stares at him and sees his smile widening.

"Is it Kunimi sending you a funny picture of Kindaichi?"

"It's Sawamura."

Hajime immediately sits up. "What?"

Tooru smirks: "See, you are indeed jealous."

"What does he want? Another match?"

"He invited us on a dinner at his house."

Hajime looks at him, really confused and Tooru laughs, laughs really hard because oh god, his face — his puzzled face is the most beautiful things his eyes have ever seen.

"It's a long story" he says, wiping a tear and managing to stop laughing.

"I'd like to hear it" he answers.

Tooru thinks that, maybe, he deserves some happiness too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fanfiction is almost finished! I'm currently writing chapter eight, but due to university I'm a little bit late on my schedule.  
> I had so much fun writing about Oikawa. I really love his character, his my second favourite one (guess who's the first?) and he will probably be more present from now on.


	7. Tokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daichi thinks he know everything about sex.  
> Except he doesn't.

**Sixth month**

  


  


Koushi looks at his suitcase, satisfied. He can't believe he managed to put everything inside: his moms literally made him bring half of his room.

"Do you have —"

"Yes, mom, I have everything."

"If it's too much you can —"

"If I'm tired I'll ask Daichi to bring it and you know he will. Plus, we won't be alone so …"

Him mom smiles, squeezing his cheeks: "I'm just worried. You're so —"

"Pregnant?" he asks, looking at his belly. "I'll be fine, I promise."

The bell rings and Koushi nearly runs to the door, opening it. Daichi is waiting and his mom is behind him, in the car.

"Have fun, don't do anything dangerous and —"

"Bye mom" he says, kissing her on the cheek and then running to his boyfriend to steal him a light kiss. Daichi looks at the suitcase but Koushi is quicker and he takes it, walking to the car. He can hear his mom telling Daichi:

"Take care of him."

"I will."

"I know."

He gets to the car, where Daichi's mom greets him with a kiss on the cheek and Daichi reaches them soon after, checking that the suitcase is stable in the back of the car. She leaves them at the train station, and she makes them promising they will call her as soon as they arrive.

"Mom, don't worry."

"Well, you're my only son and he's my only son's boyfriend with my only soon-to-be grandson-or-daughter. Let me worry at least a bit" she says, adjusting Daichi's shirt while the young Alpha protests. "I'm relieved that those two will be with you. They are good kids."

"I sincerely doubt about one of them but —"

Koushi hits him with his elbow and Daichi protests. She says goodbye and leave them in front of the station. As soon as they reach the platform, they see the familiar duo waiting on a bench.

"My, my, Karasuno’s golden couple is here" yells the annoying voice of Seijou’s captain. Behind him Iwaizumi mutters something about Oikawa's manners as they join them. "Sawamura-kun, you have even more wrinkles than last time, while Kou-chan is rounder."

"Hi, Tooru" Koushi greets, bowing as far as his belly lets him. "Iwaizumi-kun."

"I still don't get why you two call each other by given name."

"It's a setters' thing" says Oikawa, winking. "But if you want, Sawamura-kun, I can call you Dad-kun."

"I'd rather you don't" says Daichi, already annoyed by the taller Alpha. He still can't understand why a person as normal and reliable as Iwaizumi could fall in love with a pain in the ass like Oikawa. "By the way, my parents wanted to thank you for coming with us. They feel safer if we don't travel alone."

"Aww, the Sawamuras are too sweet" says Oikawa.

"It's nothing" says Iwaizumi. "We wanted to go anyway. I have to thank you too, this way I won't have to spend an entire journey with this pricks all alone."

"Mean, Iwa-chan!"

Once their train arrives they get on and take four seats. During the trip, Oikawa doesn't shut up for a second and in the end Koushi's the only one who still can manage to mind him, while Iwaizumi and Daichi fall asleep after one hour.

"Spikers, you can never count on them" comments Oikawa, looking at the two sleeping boys.

Koushi laughs quietly, playing mindlessly with Daichi's hair, his head resting on his shoulder. "He was so worried about this trip. His parents were so worried, maybe even more than mine. He was exhausted even before we left."

"While you don't look worried at all" comments Oikawa.

Koushi shrugs his shoulders. "He worries enough for the both of us. But I'm tired of people who think I can't do anything just because I'm pregnant. I can do nearly everything, except of course playing volleyball or running or things like that. But I can surely take a train and go to Tokyo to decide my future."

Oikawa smiles: "Your families are very supportive."

"They are. We've been lucky."

Oikawa looks at Iwaizumi, smiling: "I don't know how they're going to react when they eventually find out. Our families have known each other since always, we literally grew up together. I've always known he'd be an Alpha and I knew I'd be an Alpha too, but I just couldn't help  it . I tried, oh believe me, I tried to be …  _ normal _ , but I couldn't stop loving him."

"You  _ are _ normal, Tooru. Well, you're a genius so you're not exactly normal, but you know what I mean" he replies, seriously.

"You're too kind, Kou-chan."

"I know what it feels like to hear people talk behind your back. And I know what it feels to love someone so bad you can't help it." Daichi moves in his sleep, leaning against his chest.

"How is it that we pretty setters keep falling in love with our grumpy spikers?" Oikawa asks, rolling his eyes.

Koushi laughs: "It must be a setters' thing."

"Yeah, it must be."

  


  


Once they arrive in Tokyo, they get to their hotel and drop the luggage before going to the University meeting. They set apart, promising to have dinner together at the end of the day. Koushi and Daichi start looking for the stand of the two colleges they already have in mind.

They  had decided not to change too much their original plan: they still want to go to Tokyo and they still want to move together. Though, they know they won't be able to stay in a dorm and they'll need an apartment near college and not every college let s their student spend the first semester outside the dorm. Plus, at least one of them need s to follow a program for teen-parent, which means he'll have his class in the evening s . Koushi has been inflexible: he wants to be the one  to follow the teen-parent program.

To Daichi's protest, he answered with reasonable arguments and after a long discussion, Daichi gave up. He's still worried because this way Koushi will have to move at night in a big city like Tokyo and it will probably take him more time to graduate, but he knows too well how stubborn his boyfriend can be and he knows that he can't win this battle.

They immediately find the stand of the college that Koushi liked. There are five young people at the stand and as soon as they get in front of them, one of them smiles at Koushi and says:

"I think I know why you're here."

Koushi doesn't know how to answer and the guy simply points him a desk near the stand and Koushi follows him. He makes him sit down and gives him a pamphlet.

"Soooo — first of all, how far along are you?"

Koushi looks at his huge belly and smiling he answers: "Sixth month."

"I guess the guy that was with you is your Alpha."

"Yeah, we're here to look for colleges. I know that this college has a program for teen-parent."

"Yes, basically it joins the teen-parent program with the student-worker program. This way we're able to form a lot of classes. What are you interested in studying?"

"I want to study medicine to become a doctor."

The young man look at him, impressed: "Well, we have good biology and anatomy classes, along with chemical and physics. I have to tell you: our program is one of the best, but it will probably take you a year more to graduate because, statistically, the first year is the toughest, both for you and your mate. It'll probably take you two years to complete the first year, once the kid is old enough to frequent the kindergarten, it'll be easier for both of you."

Koushi nods. He already knew that he wouldn't be able to graduate in time, but he also knew that a baby would change his life and he knew it the day he decided to keep it. He asks him all the questions that have tormented him for the last months and the man answers him clearly, giving him all the informations he needs.

At the end, Koushi just stares at the pamphlets in his hands and sighs.

The man in front of him smiles: "Hey, I know that right know it seems impossible, but I assure you that you can do it. I've been through this."

Koushi looks at him surprised: "You did?"

"Yeah. I got pregnant on my last year of high school, just like you. It was an accident, obviously, but I decided to keep it. My boyfriend didn't go to college. He was a year older than me and he was already working, but he wanted me to attend college and get a degree. We managed to make it, though it hasn't be easy."

"Can I ask you if —"

"I do have a job right know and a beautiful seven years old little girl. Me and my boyfriend are planning to give her a little brother or sister."

Koushi smiles. "You don't know how glad I am to hear it."

"Oh, believe me, I know. Everybody told me to choose between the baby and my education and I used to think I couldn't make it. But my boyfriend  — well, my soon-to-be-husband — always supported me. Now I work as a biologist in a laboratory and I couldn't be  happier , but I wished someone told me it was possible, back then. It would have been easier."

"You know, most of the time I wish this never happened. I mean, I already love this baby and I can't wait to take him or her in my arms, but I'd lie if I said I'm willing to raise a baby. But there are some nights when I just look at my belly and I think that in less than three months I'm gonna be a father, and then I can't help to smile."

"You're gonna be a great father."

"You don't even know me" protests Koushi, laughing.

The young man rolls his shoulder: "It's just a feeling."

When he goes back to Daichi, he finds him with his hands full of pamphlets.

"I was afraid he was going to kidnap you" says Daichi.

"He helped me a lot. He's been through the same problems so he understood all of my worries." Koushi smiles taking Daichi's hand and playing with his fingers: "You know, I start believing that we can make it. Have a baby, get a degree and be happy."

"What do you mean 'I start believing'? I never doubted it!"

Koushi elbows him in the stomach and he protests vividly.

They stop at other stands and they take as many pamphlets as they can, promising to read them as soon as they get back to the hotel, though they already know what college they're choosing.

At seven they join Oikawa and Iwaizumi at a restaurant and they have dinner together, while they talk about college and volleyball. It's weird to talk with those two, when in some months they're going to play against them and no friendship is gonna save them from Oikawa's service ace or Iwaizumi's spikes.

Koushi is, as always, extremely hungry and ends up finishing Daichi's meal, which amuses Oikawa in a way that Daichi finds annoying.

"Dad-kun can't say no to his Kou-chan" he mocks him until Iwaizumi slaps him in the head. "Mean, Iwa-chan!"

They pay and get to the hotel and walk upstairs to their rooms. They part in front of their rooms.

"Dad-kun, go easy on Kou-chan, remember that he's six-months pregnant!" says Oikawa, making Daichi blush hard.

Koushi smirks and says: "Iwaizumi-san, I count on you."

Iwaizumi smiles and grabs Oikawa, covering his mouth to stop him from saying anything and answers: "Oh, believe me. I'll shut him up" before disappearing into their room. Koushi looks at Daichi, still as red as a mature tomato and kisses him on the cheek.

"Hey, Dad-kun, why don't you forget Oikawa and you join me in our room?" he asks, grabbing him by his shirt and taking him inside. He closes the door after them and kisses Daichi on the lips.

"How about we strip now?"

"Suga —"

"We could lie down and then we can —"

"Suga, you're pregnant."

"Yeah, I'm aware" he says, patting on his belly. "It's not like we've never done it."

"But we're —"

"Far from home? In a hotel room where nobody can hear us —well, except from Oikawa and Iwaizumi— and nobody can walk in, and catch us?"

Daichi tries to protest but his cock speaks for him and Koushi can feel it under his trousers.

"I think he agrees with me" he says, grinning and sneaking a hand under his pants.

Daichi groans: "Suga —"

"Oh, please. I miss you so much" he says, pouting. "Do I have to beg you?"

Daichi grabs his face and kisses him hard, guiding him to the bed and making him lie, kneeling immediately over him.

"Okay, let's do this" he says, dead serious. "But nothing too …"

"Rough?" suggests Koushi. "That's fine. I like when you're sweet and caring as much as when you —"

"Enough" he stutters, trying not to blush. He takes some pillows and puts them under Koushi's hips, then he helps him get undressed.

Their intercourse has been rare lately because of Koushi's pregnancy and he misses it too. He misses his inebriating scent, his soft skin and the way his back arches when he's about to come. He misses the way Koushi screams his name when he hit his prostate, when he plays with him, he misses that harsh voice he makes when he pleads him. He misses being with him, but the fear of hurting him it's too strong.

"You're already wet" he says, touching his entrance with the tip of his finger.

Koushi gasped lightly at the touch. "I've been since we left the restaurant. I couldn't wait to be here with you."

"Mh, so you don't want to wait anymore, right?" he asks, teasing him.

"Daichi,  _ please _ " he moans and Daichi puts a finger in. It slides in side and he can see the relief in Koushi's closed eyes.

He immediately inserts another finger and starts opening him up slowly and carefully. Koushi's moans are louder than usual and he likes it. He thinks that, next year, they're going to live together and they won't have to worry about being seen or heard and that he'll get to hear his moans every time.

He puts a final third finger in and he has to bite his lips to resist the urge to fuck him.

"I'm ready, please, Daichi, I need you."

He pulls out and strips as fast as he can. He's so hard it aches but he slowly breathes and grabs Koushi's hips. The other boys is watching him from behind his round belly, swallowing and clenching his nails on the mattress. He slips inside with one move, burying himself inside his mate. He missed this sensation so much.

"Fuck" he murmurs, gasping. He still feels like the virgin he was just six months ago, looking at his beautiful boyfriend, still incredulous of his luck. "Can I move?"

"You  _ must _ " says Koushi. He thrusts carefully. Night after night he's become good at controlling his instinct. Sometime, back when Koushi's pregnancy was still at the starting, they liked to let their  lust take control, and this way they learned to control it. They've learned to know their bodies, their sensitive spots, what they liked and what they didn't and they've learned to know their limits.

"Once the baby's born" murmurs Koushi "I want you to fuck me rough like you use to. I want to spend an entire night fucking, so that the day after I won't even be able to walk."

"Fuck, Koushi" he moans, trusting deeper.

"Daichi —"

He hits his prostate, making him scream.

"Ah, fuck, Daichi, right there!" he moans, wrapping his arms around his neck. He missed that sensation, he missed feeling Daichi inside him.

Suddenly he feels a stronger pressure against his wall and he sighs, relieved. The knot.

Once the knot hits his prostate, he comes on his stomach. He feels Daichi slowing down and stopping. He tries to sit but with Daichi's cock still buried in his ass, it's impossible.

"Why did you stop?"

"Because … you came?"

"And you didn't."

"I'm not going to hurt you" he says, and once he feels he can, he pulls out. Koushi snorts and manages to sit, his ass still aching.

"Can I at least help you?" asks, already licking his lips.

"Suga, you —"

"Oh, please, I love sucking you."

Daichi groans: he really can say no to Koushi asking him to suck him. Before he can answer, Koushi bends on him and starts sucking the head of his cock, playing with his tongue and helping himself with his hands. The knot is still huge and though Koushi has basically no gag reflex, it's almost impossible to take it all in. But for Daichi the sight of his mate bending on him, sucking him and humming while giving him the head, is enough.

He comes in two minutes and, before he can say anything, he sees Koushi swallow his come and smirk.

He leans to kiss him, grabbing his hair and feeling the warmth of his body against his bare chest. He smiles against his lips and whispers:

"I still can't believe you're mine."

Koushi slaps him playfully on his arm: "Dork. You know I've always been yours" he says, laughing lightly. "Plus, I feel lucky too."

Daichi leans a hand on his belly: "And I can't wait to have him or her in my life."

"I can't wait to get rid of this belly! Everything is more complicated with this and I feel ugly."

"Don't even think it. You're just as attractive as the first time I saw you" he says, dead serious. "I'm not kidding, Suga. You  _ are _ beautiful."

Koushi looks at him, trying not to blush. "Geez, you're sappy."

Daichi tickles him in response, making him laughs and beg to stop. They lie in bed, wrapping their arms and tangling their legs.

"I love you" whispers Koushi, leaning his head against his chest.

"I love you —"

His sentence is interrupted by a loud "tump" on their wall. They shuts up just to hear a loud moan and the noise of the headboard knocking against the wall. They look at each other, both knowing what's going on in the other room.

"Iwaizumi-san is keeping his word" comments Koushi, hearing Oikawa's voice calling Iwaizumi's name.

Daichi snorts: "Thank god I packed the earplugs!"

  


  


The day after, as they leave their room, they meet the Seijou duo on the way to the dining room.

"Hello, my dear crows. How was your sleep?"

"Pretty good" answers Koushi, smiling.

"You must be really hungry, since last night you probably consumed a lot" says Oikawa, winking.

"We sure are" answers Koushi, while Daichi turns to hide his embarrassment. "Though, I'm surprised to see you walking, if what we heard last night was a clue of what you've been doing" he says, still smiling at a shocked Oikawa.

"Sugawara-kun, I formally thank you. You've probably shut him up for good" says Iwaizumi, sitting with them while Oikawa stares blankly at him. Then he turns to Daichi: "Sawamura-kun, you said we'll meet some friends of yours today."

"Yeah, we've some friends here in Tokyo. They are the captains of two team here in Tokyo and their vices. They know the city and they promised us to guide us."

Koushi smiles: "I'm actually disappointed that Yaku-san won't be there."

"Yaku-san?" asks Oikawa.

"Nekoma's libero" answers Daichi. "He's the Nekoma equivalent of Suga: without him the team would probably fall apart."

"He's probably busy training their giant middle blocker" says Koushi. "Seeing him bickering with Lev is one of the funniest thing ever."

"Kenma will probably be disappointed because Hinata's not with us" says Daichi. "Kuroo's jealousy is amusing."

"You two do have a lot of interesting acquaintances" comments Oikawa.

"We met them at a training camp. Kuroo and Bokuto, Nekoma and Fukurodani's captains, they are noisy and annoying but they've been truly helpful. On the other hand, Kenma and Akaashi, their vices and mates, are more silent and reserved, especially Kenma. He basically live with his gameboy on his hands."

"And they are —" asks Oikawa, without finishing the question.

Koushi understands him anyway: "Kuroo and Bokuto are two Alphas. Akaashi is a Beta and Kenma is an Omega. I don't think they'd have any problem with your relationship, but if you don't want to tell them, we surely won't."

"Okay, thanks" says Iwaizumi.

They leave the hotel and get the train station where they meet the two Tokyo's couples.

Kuroo and Bokuto attack Daichi with their greeting while Koushi politely waves at the two setters.

"Thank you for guiding us" says Koushi. "These are Oikawa Tooru and Iwaizumi Hajime, Seijou's captain and vice."

"Nice to meet you" they greet, bowing.

"Are you planning of coming to Tokyo for college?" asks Akaashi.

"We are" answers Iwaizumi. "I've already decided the college I want to attend, while Oikawa's been scouted and he has to choose between the two of them, so we wanted to see the city before coming here next year."

"What do you mean 'between the two'?" asks Bokuto. "Two college scouted you?"

Oikawa smirks: "It happens when you're a genius."

"Akaashi, why didn't I get scouted?" he protests.

"Because you need Akaashi to properly work" answers Kuroo, gaining a loud protest from Bokuto. Akaashi manages to calm him down and walks with him while the captain keeps muttering about not being understood.

Kuroo reaches Daichi, waving at him:

"Sawamura, how's going your trip in the big city? For a country boy like you, it must be exhausting" he says, teasing him.

Daichi rolls his eyes: "Are you ever going to stop this?"

"Mhh …no. It's too funny" he says, laughing. "Okay, no more jokes. How are you?"

Daichi looks at Koushi, who's talking with Kenma and Oikawa —probably discussing about how setters are better than spikers— and then answers: "Surprising well."

"I'm glad to hear it. When you told us about …the news, we were worried we wouldn't be able to see you next year."

"We thought about it. We want to try to move here. Suga is confident and I trust him" he says, smiling. "But tell me about you. You and Kenma finally got together, didn't you? It's about time."

Kuroo turns his head, hiding his gaze. "Yeah, sort of."

Daichi frowns: "What do you mean 'sort of'? I thought you asked him and he said yes. This is being together."

"We are, but …it's complicated." Daichi notices that Kuroo is slowing his walk, as if he want to keep the bigger group distant.

"If you want to talk about it —"

"It's not about me, it's about —" He hesitates, biting his lips. "Kenma is …well, he's different."

"Different from who?"

"Different from …mh, let's say 'standard Omega'."

"Standard Omega" repeats Daichi, still confused.

"Yeah, standard Omega like Sugawara-kun or your ace or Shrimpy."

Daichi nods: "Can I ask you why?"

"He doesn't feel …sexual attraction."

Daichi nearly stop walking. "You mean he doesn't like  _ you _ that way?"

"No, I mean he doesn't like  _ anyone _ that way. I  looked it up . It's called asexuality."

"Oh" he murmurs. "So he won't —" he hesitates.

"He can have sex and even like it. He just …he will never feel sexually attracted by me." They both remain silent.

"That's a lot" he comments. "But what he's going to do when he eventually stops taking suppressant? He will go into heat."

"That's the point: he doesn't want to stop taking them. He wants to take them forever."

"This way you won't —"

" —have children, I know. That's not a problem, I don't particularly like kids and I would be fine. We could eventually adopt them, if we change our minds."

"Are you sure it's not just a —"

"Don't you dare say 'it's just a phase'" snaps Kuroo, and Daichi immediately apologizes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to be rude. It's just …new to me."

"I get it. It was really strange for me too. The day I asked him, he told me about his sexuality. We talked for three hours in my room. He cried,  _ a lot _ . It was terrible, I was terrified. He told me he didn't want to be a weight, that I would eventually regret choosing him. I told him I didn't care, that I loved him and I've always had.  W e made  a promise, that I'd have  to think about it for a week and then I’d have  to give him an answer."

"And you did."

"Yeah. It was the worst week of my life. I made so much research, I talked with a psychologist, I spent every night thinking about it. And in the end I just asked myself if I could live my entire life without him."

"And you can’t." concludes Daichi.

"I can't describe the way I love him. He's more than just my lover and my mate. He's my best friend and  m y brother and …he's my  soul-mate. I couldn't be happy with anyone else. I know it won't be easy, but I don't have a choice."

Daichi remains silent for some minutes. "It's a lot" he says. "But if you love him like you say you do, then you will make it." Then he asks: "What are you going to do next year?"

"Our homes are not far from here, like an hour by train. I will come back during the weekend and he can come visit whenever he wants. I will miss him but it would be just for a year."

Daichi nods and a second later they can hear Bokuto screaming at them because they're ignoring him. They reach the group and he sees Kuroo come closer to Kenma and tease him while Kenma protests with his usual flat voice. Daichi can't help but smile, thinking that they really are perfect together.

They spend all day visiting the monuments and Kuroo and Bokuto drive them to the funniest and coolest places, showing them the best restaurants and bookshops and gyms. They have to stop a few times because of Koushi, who can't help but feeling sorry for the rest of the group, though everyone tell him it's fine.

They end up eating in a restaurant, where they're able to sit and talk freely.

"Man, next year's gonna be great!" says Bokuto, finishing his drink.

"Yeah, though I'm gonna miss my favourite kitten" he says, kissing Kenma on his head, while the boy sighs annoyed and shrugs from him.

"Was it really necessary?" asks Bokuto, moaning. "Now I'll think about Akaashi, all alone in our school —"

"Bokuto-san, I won't be alone, I still have a lot of friends" he says calmly, but his captain ignores him.

" —what's gonna do without me? How  will he survive? How—"

Akaashi shuts him up with a kiss and they all laugh.

"I suppose it's the only way to shut him up. Next year I'll go crazy, living with him  _ without  _ Akaashi" comments Kuroo, scrolling his head.

"I can't wait to live here" says Koushi. "And see you guys more often."

"Oh, Kou-chan, so sweet!" says Oikawa, clapping his hands enthusiastically. "It's so sad to think that we're going to wreck your team in our next tournament."

"Who said we are going to let you win?" answers him, smirking.

"It doesn't really matter who's gonna win" says Bokuto "because we're gonna smash them."

"Only if you can make it to nationals" adds Kuroo. "We won't let you win so easily."

"Bro, it's gonna break my heart when I kick your ass on the court" says Bokuto, dramatically and before Kenma or Akaashi can stop them, they start fighting again.

Daichi can't help but look at them and think that those are his friends and that the next years they’re not gonna be alone in that big scaring city —though he will never ever let Bokuto or Kuroo or Oikawa get near his son-or-daughter. Maybe Iwaizumi.

When he turns to Koushi, he sees him looking at him and taking his hand, his eyes tell him that they are gonna be fine.

  


  


They come back to the hotel at nine and they fall in the bed as soon as they get in.

"I'm exhausted" protests Koushi. "My feet hurt so bad."

Daichi scrolls his head: "I told you we should have waited the others in that  café. "

"But I didn't want the others to think I couldn't make it because I'm pregnant."

"For god's sake, Suga, you  _ are  _ pregnant" shouts Daichi, a bit too loudly. Koushi shivers instinctively. Daichi almost never shouts at him. He shouts at his  team-mates , a lot, and he can be terrifying when he does, but he never shouts at Koushi.

Daichi realizes he shouted and immediately apologizes: "I —I'm sorry, Suga, I don't know what—"

"It's okay, Daichi. It's been a long day."

"I'm sorry. I — I don't know, I feel weird" he says. Koushi comes closer to him and kisses his forehead.

"You're warm" he says. "Maybe you're sick."

"Oh crap, then you need to stay away. You can't get sick. I —I'll get another room or—" he starts panicking.

"Hey, Daichi, calm down" says Koushi, grabbing his hands. "I'll go downstairs and ask if they can give as a spare mattress and I'll sleep there, so if you need something I'll be there."

"You can't sleep on the floor!"

"I can and I will. Plus, you're probably just tired and I bet tomorrow you'll be fine."

Daichi tries to protest, but Koushi pushes him on the bed and helps him getting undressed. Then he covers him with a blanket and leaves, promising to be back as soon as possible.

While he waits for the elevator, he hears Oikawa's voice call him.

"Kou-chan, did Dad-kun send you to buy more condoms?"

"Right now we don't even need them. Did Iwaizumi-san send buy some more lube, Tooru?" he asks smirking. "Anyway, Daichi doesn't feel well and I'm going to ask if they have a spare bed where I can sleep. He doesn't want me to get sick."

"I'm sorry for Dad-kun. He was a bit weird today, though."

"Did you and Iwaizumi-san have fun?"

"A lot. We really liked the city and your friends were really …"

"Interesting?" he suggests.

"Yeah" he confirms. "I hope we get to see each others again next year."

"I hope too. With the baby around it won't be so easy, though."

Oikawa smiles: "Oh, I can't wait to see the baby" he says and moves a hand to touch the belly. "Hi little guy-or-girl! Next year I'm gonna teach you how to do server aces!"

The elevator arrives and they get in it. Koushi comes back fifteen minutes after with a thermometer and an aspirins' blister. Soon after a guy passes by and leaves the mattress and Koushi pushes it under Daichi's bed. Then he kneels near him and gives him the thermometer.

"Here, let's see if you really have fever." He hears Daichi growling and looks at him, confused. "Daichi, what —"

"What's this scent?"

"What scent?"

"The scent that it's all over you" he shouts, grabbing him and smelling him. "It's Oikawa's. Did he touch you?"

"Yeah, we met on the elevator and we talked and —"

"Why did you let him touch you?"

Koushi shivers and stares at Daichi, terrified. "It's Oikawa, Daichi. He's a friend, I don't —"

"He's an Alpha, and you're  _ my _ mate" he nearly screams.

Koushi paralyses with terror.

_This is not him. He never shouts at me and he never accuses me of cheating on him._

"Daichi, you're not okay."

"Don't tell me —" he hisses and moans. "Fuck. Oh my god, Suga, I'm sorry. I don't know what—" His sentence is interrupted. "I feel bad. My head ache s and I can't think lucidly."

Koushi feels a weird sensation on his stomach. He smells the air and the knowledge hits him like a punch.

"Daichi, I think I know what's going on" he says. "You're going into rut."

"No —"

"Daichi, I can smell it. This —"

"No, you don't understand. This can't be, not now."

Koushi  shakes his head: "The aggressiveness, the fever, the headache …Daichi, I recognize the symptoms and you're going in to rut."

Daichi remains silent for a minute, then he says: "You have to go."

"What? No, you need me."

"Suga, once I'm in rut I won't be able to control myself. I may hurt you and  _ I can't _ . Not now."

"Daichi, I can't leave you. If you don't mate you'll go crazy."

"Go to Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Tell them what's going on. One of them can stay with you, the other one can control me and make sure I don't hurt anyone. They're both stronger than me, so it won't be a problem for them."

"I'm not going to let you live the worst night of your life  _ alone _ ."

"Koushi,  _ fuck _ , you can't stay here!" he screams. "Do you remember our first time? Do you remember that I wasn't able to control myself? Do you remember how you felt the day after, the  _ week _ after? This time will be worst."

Koushi looks at him, dead serious: "I remember our first time very well. I remember that I went into heat and that I would have spent a hell of a week if you hadn't be there with me. You were terrified, but you still were there for me —"

"It's different —"

"It's not!" he shouts. "Daichi, I'm your mate. I'm supposed to be here for you, I'm supposed to take care of you as you did six months ago. What if you manage to run away? What if you find an unclaimed Omega? What if you can't control yourself? Wouldn't it be worst? You said you don't want to hurt me, well I don't want you to do something you'll regret for the rest of your life."

Daichi clenches his nails on the bedsheets, breathing fast and trying to look at his boyfriend in the eyes.

"You won't hurt me more than I can take. Your instinct will take control and your instinct would never make you hurt your baby."

"You're not going to change your mind, are you?"

"You know me" he answers.

Daichi manages to nod: "Okay, I need you to do something. First, go to Iwaizumi and Oikawa and tell them what's going on. They've already gone in rut before so they'll know what's going to happen. Plus, if things get out of my hands they can …" He swallows, without finishing his sentence. "I feel safer if I know they're here.  And , I want you do handcuff me."

"What?"

"I'm not changing my mind. You'll be there for me, but I want you to be able to control me, if necessary."

Koushi tries to protest but Daichi is inflexible.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"Good, now go tell them. Be quick."

Koushi leaves the room and knocks loudly at his friends' door. He can hear the noise of the shower and a second later Iwaizumi opens the door.

"Sugawara, is everything okay?"

"No, it's not. Daichi's going into rut for the first time."

Iwaizumi doesn't ask anything and runs to the bathroom. A minute after, he's back with Oikawa, who still has his hair wet and is wearing just a loose shirt and a pair of boxers.

When they get back in Daichi and Koushi's room, they find Daichi sweating and swearing in the sheets, clenching his nails in the mattress. When he sees them, he snaps: "Stay away from him" before gaining some lucidity. "Sorry, I'm —"

"No need to apologize, Sawamura. We know well what you're going through" says Iwaizumi. He gives Koushi a pill: "Here, give it to him. It will help with the headache and he will be more lucid."

"We're going to order some food, so when you're done you can eat something."

"I'm going to stay with him" says Koushi.

The two of them stare at him, then nod. "Okay, just …be safe."

"Suga will give you the key of our room. If it's necessary —" says Daichi.

"Don't worry" says Iwaizumi. "We know what to do."

"Now we're going to leave" says Oikawa. "In some minutes you won't be able to bear our scent and you'll try to rip our throats just because we are in the same room with your Omega."

"Thanks for everything" murmurs Daichi.

"Don't mind Sawamura" says Iwaizumi. Then he turns to Koushi: "Good luck, Sugawara."

Koushi nods and watches them leave. He looks for the toys box, where the handcuffs are, in the suitcase and once he finds it, he reaches Daichi. He closes the handcuffs around his wrists and then to the headboard, making sure they were loose enough to not hurt him. Then he makes him take the pill Iwaizumi gave him. Then he removes his underwear and sees that Daichi's already hard.

"Suga, I need you to prepare yourself. I won't be able to" he says. "Take your time, and do it well."

Koushi swallows and reaches the bathroom with the toys box. He strips and sits on the toilet. When he touches himself, he can feel his hole is already wet. When he puts his first finger in, it slides in and he sighs in relief. He soon puts the second one in, scissoring them and going deep. When he puts the third finger in he starts feeling a light discomfort and moans quietly. Then he pulls his finger out and reaches the box. He looks at the dildo and he takes the bigger one. It's almost as big as the knot. When he pushes it in, he nearly screams. He feels his hole stretching and his cock finally going hard. He pushes it all in and moves it, trying to hit his prostate. The pain slowly becomes pleasure and he feels like he's about to come. He stops, breathing heavily and he pulls out, leaving it in the sink.

When he leaves the bathroom, he can see from Daichi's eyes that something has changed. When Daichi sees him, he tries to get rid of the handcuffs but they resist. Koushi trembles, terrified. It's hard to believe that this is his caring and lovely boyfriend, the sweet and polite guy that always takes care of him. He goes near him, but still far enough.

"I trust you, Daichi" he tells him, then he kneels on the bed. Daichi keeps trying to grab him but the handcuffs are too tight and he growls. Koushi moves under him facing the headboard and standing on his hand and knees, waiting. It doesn't take long. He feels him pushing against him and immediately pushing in. He nearly screams while he feels the knot hitting his prostate. He clenches his nails on the bedsheets while Daichi fucks him rough. He comes almost immediately but Daichi doesn't stop. He knows he can take it, it's not the first time Daichi keeps fucking him after he's come and they've worked on his over-sensitivity, sometimes using some toys.

Before Daichi comes, he's hard again. He grabs the headboard, moaning and he can't help but calling his name.

"Daichi" he murmurs and he feels him slowing down, being less brutal and more caring. He feels his hole burn but he wants more, we wants to feel him coming inside him. "Daichi, I need you."

"K —" he hears him stuttering. "K-Koushi" he whispers. He turns to look at him and he recognizes Daichi's eyes. He hears him hissing while he tries to take control of his instinct but Koushi knows that he shouldn't. He shouldn't resist his instinct, not now. So he moans, loudly, and he feels Daichi thrust, rough and deep, until he finally comes and Daichi with him.

Daichi stops and pulls out and it's as if he's lucid once again. Koushi moves under him and he sits next to him, caressing his cheek.

"Daichi, it's me" he says.

"Koushi" he murmurs. Koushi gently pushes him against the headboard and sits on his lap. He kisses him and Daichi responds to his kisses, moaning against his mouth. And then Daichi leaves his lips and starts kissing his cheek, then his neck and then he starts sucking and biting, growling at him, trying to get rid of the handcuffs once again to touch him.

Koushi can feel his cock hardening again against his leg. He looks at Daichi and he knows what he has to do. He raises himself and he takes his cock in his hand and guides it to his entrance. Then he lowers himself on it. His ass is sore and he's tired but he can't help to sigh once he feels the head penetrating him again.

He moves on him, fucking himself while Daichi kisses his chest and bites his nipples. And it's almost as usual and he tries to pretend that Daichi's not in rut and that the discomfort he starts to feel it's bearable. He comes and Daichi stops.

Koushi tries to look at him in the eyes but Daichi keeps avoiding his eyes. He grabs his face and looks at him. He can still see his irises dilated and he knows that he's still in rut, that he's still dangerous. But then he sees the red circles around his wrists that has started to bleed.

"Daichi" he murmurs, kissing him. "I'm going to free you, it's okay?"

Daichi stares at him without saying a word. "Koushi, no —"

"I trust you" he says and he pulls out and reaches the key. Daichi fidgets while he tries to free him. He manages to open the handcuffs and put them on the night stand. Daichi stares at him for a second, then he grabs his hips and pushes him on the bed, he opens his legs and fucks him again. He thrusts hard, knotting him and making Koushi come one more time. He grabs his ankles and raises his legs uncovering him. Koushi can feel him hit his prostate so hard and think that he really can't bear it anymore.

And then Koushi feels his hand on his face, caressing him while Daichi kisses him. He feels him coming inside him and then he just stops. They remain fused, still buried in him.

Koushi tries to move but Daichi stops him. His hands now are on his belly. He's touching it and he can feel the baby kicking. He pulls out and lies beside him. Koushi hugs him tight and kisses his cheeks.

"Koushi, fuck, Koushi I'm sorry. I couldn't —"

"I know, Daichi. It's okay" he murmurs. "I love you."

"Did I hurt you? Did I hurt the baby?"

"No, you didn't" he says, playing with his hair.

"Why did you free me?" he asks. "I could have —"

"But you didn't" he concludes. "I'm going to handcuff you again, okay? You're probably going to …need me again during the night. I'll be here."

Daichi nods, helping Koushi handcuff him. They lie down together and Koushi leans against him as he's done the day before.

Feeling safe, he falls asleep almost immediately.

  


  


The day after he wakes up at nine. He turns to see Daichi sleeping beside him. He tries to remember how many times they had done it. After the first time, Daichi woke him up during the night at least five times. The last time was barely three hours ago.

He tries to stand up, his leg still weak. He looks at his body, covered in hickeys and come. He sees some packages on the table and he reaches them: it's food, probably left by Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

He blushes thinking that they must have seen them naked and still dirty. He sits down and eats some food and drinks half of a bottle of an energy drink. Then he takes some of the food to the bed and tries to wake Daichi.

The other boy lazily opens his eyes while Koushi frees him.

"Why do I feel exhausted?" he asks.

"We had sex at least six times in the last twelve hours" he says, handing him a portion of meat.

Daichi stares at him, shocked: "Oh my god."

"Yeah …"

"Are you okay?" he asks.

Koushi scrolls his shoulder: "I'm a bit sore."

Daichi groans: "A bit sore? Oh my god, Koushi, what did I do?"

"Nothing more than I could bear" he answers, kissing him. "Now eat something, then we can take a shower."

Daichi nods, eating his meat. When he's done, Koushi hands him more food and he eats everything.

They move to the shower and the sensation of the cold water on their skin is everything they need. Daichi helps him cleaning himself, as he travels his body with his hand. He cleans every spot meticulously, while Koushi cleans him. Once they're done, they leave the shower and wear their bathrobes.

They hear a light knocking and Iwaizumi's voice from outside the door. They tell them to come in.

"Hi, nice to see that you're awake" says Iwaizumi.

"We heard that you two were pretty active last night."

Daichi groans, hiding his face. "I'm sorry."

"Sawamura, really? You think we don't know what you've been through?" asks Iwaizumi. "When I went into rut for the first time I was home alone because my parents were away. I ripped off half of my room. If it wasn't for him I don't what I could have done" he says, eyeing Oikawa.

The setter nods: "I was alone when it happened. My father tied me to the bed and left me alone in my room. It was the worst night of my life" he says, shivering. Iwaizumi, beside him, leans a hand to caress his arm protectively. "What you've done …it's not your fault. Beside, our Kou-chan is okay so why don't you stop worrying?"

Daichi nods.

"The rut could strike again before tonight. I think it's better if you stay here in the room until tomorrow. Then we can take the train and come back home."

"Thanks for everything, guys" says Daichi. "I'm really grateful."

"You helped us when we needed it" answers Iwaizumi. "You gave us hope and you didn't judge us. We're just repaying you."

They leave them alone and they lie on the bed, exhausted, still wearing their wet bathrobes.

"We really can't relax" says Daichi, scrolling his head.

"Maybe in our past life we were murderers" suggests Koushi. "That would explain our bad karma."

"I just want this to end. I want to see the baby and start our life together and forget about our disastrous beginning."

"Are you sure you want to forget everything?" asks Koushi.

Daichi stops and thinks about what they've been through during these months. He thinks about those times they had great sex, the emotion of discovering his partner's body, the excitation of touching it again. He thinks about how supportive their families has been, and their team-mates and friends. He thinks about their new friendship with the Seijou duo. He thinks about that time when he saw his baby for the first time.

"No, I don't."

Koushi smiles and kisses him: "I can't wait to be home again."

  


* * *

  


Kenma falls on his bed with his gameboy still in his hands, his eyes fixed on it. Kuroo sighs, looking at him:

"Are you ever gonna love me like you love him?"

"He doesn't talk while I'm playing" answers Kenma with his plain voice.

Kuroo pretends to be deadly offended, while he lies on the bed next to him. He starts playing mindlessly with his hair, smelling them.

"Are you ever gonna dye them? Or are gonna go back to black?"

Kenma doesn't answer for a while. "I don't know. I may change colour this time."

"Like?"

"Don't know. Blue?"

Kuroo stares at him: "Are you kidding?"

"Yes" he answers and Kuroo can detect a light smirk on his lips.

"You're a little shit" he states, kissing him on his forehead and Kenma giggles. Kuroo could live for that sound. The sound of Kenma being happy because of him.

"Kuroo?" he murmurs.

"Mh?"

"Did you change your mind?" he asks, quietly.

"About what?"

"About kids and …me."

Kuroo stares at him, serious. Kenma puts the gameboy on the bed and looks at him with his golden eyes.

"No, I didn't."

"I thought —"

"You thought that seeing Sawamura and Sugawara becoming parents I'd change my mind?"

"They looked happy" he comments. "I talked to Sugawara. He was …he was so happy. He kept touching his belly and staring at it and I couldn't help but asking myself if I was…" He hesitates.

"What?"

"Wrong. Maybe I'm wrong."

Kuroo opens his arms to Kenma and waits until the other boy reaches him on the bed and hugs him. He strokes his back gently.

"Kenma, you're not wrong."

"But —"

"No 'but'. I told you: I don't care about kids."

"But you care about sex. You're a normal Alpha eighteen years old, you can't tell me you don't care about sex."

"I won't lie. I do care about sex but I care about you more. We can find some solution, we can learn what we can do together and what makes you uncomfortable. You told me that asexual people can have sex and enjoy it."

"But why me?" he asks. "You could have nearly everyone."

"I couldn't, Kenma. I only love you" he murmurs in his hair. "Why can't you just accept my love?"

"Because I'm scared that one day you will hate me for this, or worst, you will hate yourself."

"Kenma, sex is only a part of a relationship. I agree it's an important part, especially for Alpha/Omega couple, but it's just a part. I love you in so many ways that I can accept this. For all my life I've felt your name written on the palm of my hand, as if we were meant to be". He grabs his shoulder and moves him to look at him in the eyes and takes his hand, making their palms touch. "Stop asking. Stop thinking about it. I'm never gonna hate you."

Kenma nods and tries to smile. "I'm gonna miss you next year. You're the only person I can bear, the only person that can make me feel loved. I'm gonna miss sleeping with you on my couch or eating your disgusting soup."

"Hey! Don't insult my soup" he protests.

Kenma makes his disgusted face: "It really is terrible."

Kuroo tickles him, making him laughs. They end up rolling on the bed, tangling their legs until Kuroo stops, staring at Kenma under him, moving some hairs covering his forehead.

"Before you go to Tokyo" Kenma starts saying "I want to have sex with you."

Kuroo's eyes widen at the surprise. "Kenma, you don't have to —"

"I know I don't have to. I want to" he says, touching his hair and caressing his face. "I want to."

Kuroo smiles and kisses him lightly on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Kuroo starts thinking that their future is gonna be bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this chapter was extra long but I decided to keep it together. It took me almost two week to write it.
> 
> The fic is almost over. Thank you so much for your comments and your kudos! I was so worried before I started publishing and you were all too kind!


	8. Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Koushi and Daichi think that they're ready to become fathers.  
> Except they aren't.

**Seventh Month**

  


  


Koushi arrives at school with Daichi and Asahi, as usual. It's been a month since everybody discovered his pregnancy, and people have stopped staring at him. Sometimes some omega girls or boys approach him to ask some questions. They're mostly nice and caring, and Koushi likes talking with them. Alphas tend to avoid him, mostly because of Daichi's constant presence near him. In these months he's become more protective than ever, but Koushi doesn't really mind as his presence makes him feel safe.

Teachers are mostly kind to him, understanding his particular situation. All of them, except of course for his Math teacher, professor Miura. Since the episode with the principal he has tried everything to make Daichi snap and have an excuse to punish him, but Daichi has become able to ignore him.

The Spring Tournament is near, and he can't afford to lose not even one training.

Koushi and Daichi wave at Asahi as they part and go to their class. They sit down and Koushi exchanges a few words with a girl about Tokyo and college, while Daichi asks a classmate for his Lit notes. They immediately stand and go silent when the teacher arrives.

Koushi stares at his desk, trying to avoid the man's stare and when everybody sits down he does the same.

Miura looks at his register for a minute before speaking.

"Your finals will start next month, so I thought it would be a good idea to do some exercises together. I'm gonna call someone to the blackboard."

He looks at the register, tapping his pen against the desk.

"Harada, your grades are awful. How about you come out and see if you've studied?" he says. Harada Azumi, the shy omega girl who Koushi was talking to before the lesson startled, stands up, trembling and biting her lips. Koushi can't stop thinking that she wouldn't have been called out if she hadn't spoken with him.

"Sugawara, you lost a lot of lessons. Join your classmate at the blackboard."

Koushi stands up and he can feel Daichi's stare at his back. They studied Math together with Asahi last afternoon, plus his Math grades are good, but he can't help to be scared of that man.

He joins Harada at the blackboard and takes a chalk stick.

"Solve this problem" Miura says, handing a book to the girl. "You" he adds staring at Koushi "solve the third problem."

Koushi reads the text of the problem and tries to hide a smile. He and Daichi solved it the day after and he clearly remembers it. He starts writing it, slowly, pretending to think about it. When he turns for a second to the class, he can see Daichi smiling.

After ten minute he puts the stick down.

"I'm done" he says.

The man looks at the blackboard for a second, then he proceeds to ignore him and starts staring at the poor girl, who's stuck at the second question of the problem. Other ten minutes pass.

"Harada, have you studied?"

"I …I don't know how to proceed."

"I see. Take your time, we have two hours."

After ten more minutes, Koushi starts swinging on his knees. His feet hurt and all he want is to sit down. He leans against the wall.

"Sugawara, stay straight."

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm —"

"Let me guess, you're tired?"

"A bit."

The man smiles. No, he smirks. "You're tired. Your classmate has been here the same amount of time as you, but she isn't whining like you."

Harada looks at him, mouthing a mute 'sorry'.

"With all due respect, sir, I think you noticed that I'm pregnant."

"Oh, I have noticed it, Sugawara. So? You want a different treatment just because you got yourself knocked up."

Daichi stands up, clenching his fingers on the desk.

"Sawamura, anything to say? I know you're the captain of your volley team and you have an important tournament in some weeks. It would be a pity if couldn't make it, wouldn't it?"

Koushi rolls his head at him, mouthing a 'stay calm'. He can see Daichi use all of his strength to sit back down.

"So, where were we? Oh, yes, Sugawara if you can't bear a simple exam like this you should stay home and take care of yourself and your pup."

"I can't stay home. These are my last two months of school and I want to attend college next year."

"Well, maybe you should reconsider. You want to become a doctor, don't you? Maybe you should just give up college and stay home and spawn children."

Koushi can see Daichi, who's about to punch the man in the face.

"I've done what you asked me to do" he speaks calmly. "I've solved the problem and I've waited for you to correct it, but you ignored me. Now I'm going to sit down."

"Sugawara, you're either staying there or you're going to visit the principal."

Koushi smiles. No, he smirks. "Oh, very well. It will be a pleasure to speak with the principal to tell him what happened. I'm sure he'll be very interested."

The man suddenly pales. "You wouldn't —"

"Not only I would, but I'm sure a lot of my classmates will be glad to confirm my words. At least my omega classmates." When Koushi turns to the class he can see his omega classmates nodding. "So, if you please, I'm going to the principal office. Because, contrary of what you think, I may not have 'the balls' to punch another boy or to start a fight, but I know how to speak for myself. And I'll gladly do."

He can see Harada smiling next to him and when he turns to Daichi he sees him nodding. The teacher remains dead silent and, as he walks out the door, all the rage, the fear and the frustration slowly melt. And for the first time in  _ months _ he feels really and deeply satisfied.

  


  


  


Koushi stares at the man in front of him. His moms are right next to him, waiting for an answer as much as he is.

The man sighs loudly and then nods:

"Fine. If you and your parents are certain, it's okay for me. I'll talk to your teachers, but I think they'll all be fine with it. You are a good student, you've always been and I know you want to attend college next year, so we'll help you as much as we can" he says.

Koushi smiles and bows: "Thank you, sir. I promise I'll do my best in this two months. I'll study as hard as I can and I won't cause problems."

"Nobody want s you to get sick, so if someday you feel like you should stay home, just  _ stay home _ . Other than that you're well accepted in class until the school finishes."

His moms pat his shoulder gently and smile at him.

"Thank you, sir. This means a lot for my son" says his Alpha mom, bowing to the principal.

"No need to thank me, ma'am. As I said, he's a good student." He stops, staring at a paper in front of him. "Regrading professor Miura, he will be suspended until the end of the year. A substitute will be called and I'll personally make sure he or she'll behave."

"Thank you" says Koushi.

"Now, Sugawara, I'd like to talk with your moms privately" he says. Koushi nods and leaves the room. Once alone, the man sighs again. "Mrs and Mrs Sugawara, I'm sorry for what happened. Miura had already caused some problems with some of our omega students, but I never thought he would go that far. In these months I've heard about your son and his mate more than anyone else of my students. As I said, your son is a good student. My concern is regard his mate."

"Excuse me, sir, but with all due respect I think you should talk with the Sawamuras about their son, not with us" says Yasu, Koushi's Alpha mom.

"Daichi comes from a … umh, let's say,  _ particular _ familiar situation. Given  who his  are parents, it's not a surprise  how he is."

"And  _ how  _ exactly is he?"

"Violent, quick-tempered, rude. After all, he's the son of two Alphas. We know how those kids —"

"No, we don't know" says Yasu. "But we do know Daichi and we know his parents and we know they are good people. We care about our son and we couldn't hope in a better mate for him."

The principal frowns but doesn't reply for a minute. "If you say so."

"Thanks for your help, sir. Now we have to go" she says and walks out with his wife. Out of the door, Koushi's waiting for them.

They hug him, kissing his head.

"You're really a Sugawara, aren't you?" says his mom. "We're proud of you."

Koushi smiles: "I couldn't bear with him anymore. All of my classmates confirmed my words. I wasn't the first student he tormented."

"You've been so brave" says Hideko, his Omega mom. "Classes are almost over. Do you want to come home with us? It's been a long day."

"No, it's fine. My team-mates are waiting for me and I have a lot of things to tell them."

"Sure, honey" she says. "See you later."

"Bye moms!" he says, waiving at them as they walk away. He walks to the gym where he finds Daichi, Asahi, Noya and Tanaka waiting for him. They immediately go to him, asking questions and he can hear how worried they are.

"Guys, calm down. The principal decided to suspend Miura. He won't harm us anymore" he says, grinning.

"Suga-san, you're savage!" screams Tanaka, laughing.

"Oh my god, Suga-san, remember me to never contradict you" says Noya.

Daichi hugs him, kissing his temple. "Thanks for stopping me from doing something stupid."

Koushi smiles, hugging him back. "I know you. I know you're better than him" he says. "And though I always feel safe when you're around, remember that sometimes I can manage to save myself."

"I'll never forget it" he says.

He never will.

  


— * — * — * — * —

  


The team leaves the locker room, leaving Daichi alone. He breaths deep and slowly.

_This is it. This is my last chance._

He closes his eyes and thinks about the last time. He wasn't the captain, at the time, he was a simple spiker helplessly in love with his setter, willing to win. Now he's the captain, the guide to his team, and a soon-to-be father.

_I have to win this. For the team. For Asahi. For Suga._

He thinks about his boyfriend, waiting for them amongst the audience, cheering for them, watching him play their last tournament.

He opens the door and bumps into someone.

"Ah, there you are" says Koushi.

"S-Suga! Why are you here?"

"I was worrying. I thought you were over thinking again."

"Mh, that's more your thing" he answers.

He smiles to him: "It's just the first match. You will probably win easily."

He nods: "It's just the first match, but the first match of our last tournament as high school students, probably our last tournament as a team."

_And you're not even there with me. You are not in the court with me._

Daichi doesn't say it, but Koushi hears him anyway.

"I wish I could be there with you, and Asahi and Yuu, and everyone. I wish I could hug you and kiss you soon after our first victory. I wish I could be there with you when you'll win Nationals."

Daichi looks at him sadly: "It's not fair."

"Hey, don't think about it. I won't be able to play, but you'll be able to hold your son-or-daughter in less than two months. It's something, isn't it?" he says, smirking.

Daichi nods: "It is."

"So, walk on the court and win for me."

"I will."

  


  


  


**Eighth Month**

  


  


Shouyou looks at his image in the mirror, biting his lips. He instinctively raises his shirt to look at his belly, caressing it with his hand.

"Oi, what are you doing?"

Tobio's voice makes him jump as he immediately turns:

"What are you doing here, Bakayama?" he shouts.

Tobio looks at him, peacefully drinking his milk. "I was looking for you. Suga-san told me you were already in the locker room and I needed to talk to you so …"

Shouyou lowers his gaze and then murmurs: "I was thinking. About how it  might  be  like …"

"What?"

"Having a baby."

Tobio chokes on his milk and coughs loudly, while Shouyou looks at him.

"Are you okay?"

"You —you can't say things like that!" he screams.

"Why not? I just said —"

"Never mind" he snaps, finishing his drink. Shouyou smirks and comes closer to him.

"Hey, Kageyama, do you think about me like that?" he asks. "Do you think about me with a round belly and a baby inside it?"

" So what ? You are …umh…"

Shouyou comes even closer and Tobio feels like the room is incredibly hotter now. "I am what?"

"You are an Omega. I'm an Alpha. It's …umh…instinct."

"Instinct, mh?" he repeats. "I imagine you're right. I was wondering what it would feel like, to have a baby inside me, growing slowly. I was wondering what it feels like to be a father."

Tobio finishes his milk and throws it away, before asking: "Do you want to?"

"I really do. Not now, obviously, I'm too young and I won't be able to raise them well, but some day I want to, eventually."

"I'm glad" he says, before biting his tongue.

"Ah, and can I ask you why?" he asks, teasing him.

"B-because I want kids too" he says. "And that's why I wanted to talk to you. I've wanted to talk to you since we won  N ational s ." He takes a deep breath and then he says: "I like you. I like how strong and brave you are and how good you make me feel when I play with you. I'm — I'm not very good with words, and I know some people think I'm not a good person …"

"Oh, Tobio, you are" he says, smiling. "You are a good person."

Tobio smiles. "That's it. I really like you and I'd like to date you, if you are okay with —"

He can't finish his sentence, because Shouyou's hug stops him. He feels his arms tighten around his neck.

"Yes. I'd really really like to date you" he says, and only then Tobio dares to hug him back. He stares at him in the eyes until Shouyou presses his lips against his, kissing him lightly. "I though you'd never ask me."

"I was … practising " he protests. "It wasn't easy, okay? I was so scared you would say no."

"How could I? I could I say no to you?" he asks and his smile is so bright that Tobio feels blinded by it.

  


  


  


  


**Ninth Month**

  


  


Koushi puts his book down when he hears the bell ring, and slowly manages to stand up. His belly is huge now and even something easy as standing up and walking to the door is tiring. He reaches the door and opens it.

"Shit, you're really huge" says Kasumi, looking at him.

"Ha, ha, very funny" he comments, turning and walking back to the couch. His sister closes the door behind her and joins him, sitting beside him.

"How are you? Are you ready for the big day?"

"No" he snaps. "Honestly? I'm terrified. I spent the day asking myself why the hell I decided to do this."

"You didn't exactly  _ decide _ " she states, patting his head. "Anyway, where's Daichi? I thought I would cat ch you doing it."

"Kasumi, really? I can barely move without falling" he protests. "Anyway, Daichi is at home, studying. We're losing classes until the baby's born so he's trying to study on his own."

"He's such a good guy it's almost disgusting" she says, rolling his eyes. "How are you two doing?"

Koushi looks at her suspiciously: "Pretty well, thanks."

"Did you use our gift?" Koushi blushes so hard that his sister doesn't even need an answer. "Ha ha! You did. I knew you would like it. What did you use? Well, the vibrator of course and the handcuffs I suppose. Did you use the dildos? Which one?"

"Kasumi, I swear to god, as soon as the baby's born  _ I _ _ will _ _ kill you _ " he shouts, trying to hit her.

She laughs: "Yeah, sure, so scary" she says, smirking. "Do you remember when we were younger?"

"We were pretty close" he says. "Usually Alpha/Omega siblings don't get along very well and you had Kaede. But we got along well."

"I liked spending time with you. You were calming and I could just sit with you and watch some movie or we could go outside and play sport. I liked teaching you things and I liked the way you looked at me as if I was your hero."

Koushi smiled: "I've always felt really loved, by you and Kaede and moms."

"You've always been the little angel of the family. It's almost unfair" she protests. "You remember when Kaede and I used to walk you to school."

"Of course. I felt so proud of my big sisters. No one has ever bothered me."

"They were too afraid of us" she laughs. "I'll always remember you as the little kid with ash-blond hair that held my hand walking to school. Maybe that's why it's so difficult to accept that you're an adult now. In a few weeks you're going to start a new family with your mate while I still see you as a child."

"It's difficult for me too" he says. "You spoiled me all my life! And now I'm gonna be a father, I'm gonna raise a little kid and I'm so scared to make mistakes. We're still young and …I don't know, maybe we should give up college, or at least I should—"

"Stop right there. I know what you're thinking and I'm here to stop your stupidity, my silly little brother. You said it, you're scared. But if someone can make it, well, it's you and that potato of a boyfriend you have. You managed taking care of that disaster of a team and win Nationals, you managed to graduate even if you were pregnant —and with great grades, I might add. You can make it, Koushi. So stop the negative thoughts right now, or I'm gonna punch you."

"You wouldn't dare" he says, not impressed at all.

"I can still tickle you to death" she says moving her fingers towards him.

"No, Kasumi, you — No, please, stop!" he screams laughing. He feels a cramp and then wetness.

"Oh my god, you pissed yourself!"

"Kasumi, fuck, it's —" He takes a deep breath. "My water  just broke."

She immediately stops laughing and looks at him terrified. "Are you fucking with me? Koushi, this is not funny."

"I have to agree with you, because  _ my fucking water broke _ !"

Kasumi jumps off the couch and clenches her fists, thinking: "Okay, I need to drive you to the hospital, right?"

"Yes, Kasumi. I'm not going to give birth in a minute, you can safely drive me to the nearest hospital. Meanwhile I'll call moms and Kaede and Daichi."

"Oh my god, it's my fault, right? It's because I tickled you?"

"It's not like I was going to keep it until you tickled me. It was going to happen sometime, and it's now, so can you please get your shit together and  _ drive me to the fucking hospital _ ?"

She breaths deeply and nods: "Okay, I'll help you stand up. Here, can you walk?"

"Yes, I can walk" he says, taking her hand and standing up. She was trembling, way more than him. "Hey, sis, calm down. I don't want to die in a car incident."

"Why would you say something like that?" she screams, terrified.

"Just kidding. You drive very well. Now please, take that bag" he says pointing at a bag near the door "and walk me to your car." She takes the bag and helps him getting out. Then she closes the door and walks him to the car, helping him sit.

"Ew, you're dirtying my car" she says, wiggling his nose.

"I'm so sorry, maybe I can walk to the hospital instead" he says, sarcastically.

"I don't like that attitude, young man" she answers, getting in the car. As soon as she leaves the parking, Koushi takes his phone and calls his moms. The call is short and he speaks calmly, while he explain s their moms that Kasumi is driving him to the hospital. Kasumi can't help hear their moms agitation when they ask: " _ Kasumi _ is driving you?"

"Why does no-one trusts me!" she protests.

After their moms make her promise she will drive safely, he can finally end the call and calls Daichi instead.

He begins to feel nervous. A contraction makes him hiss and swear and a second later Daichi finally answers.

"Hi, Suga! I'm so glad you’re calling. I can’t study anymore."

"Mh, I'm glad to hear you too —"

"I was thinking of passing by to see you. Is that o —"

"Daichi, I'm not at home. Actually, I'm in my sister's car. She's driving me to the hospital."

He can hear Daichi's voice getting anxious: "Oh my god, what happened? Did you get hurt?"

"No, Daichi, it's all fine. My water broke like ten minutes ago."

Thirty seconds of silence.

"And you tell me  _ like this _ ? Suga,  do you want to kill me?"

"Mh, no. I'd like my kid to have two fathers."

"Fuck, I — I'm home alone and my parents have the car! I'll call them! I'll be there as soon as possible. How are you?"

"Terrified? Excited? I don't know, I just …I really want the baby to be born and hold  they and to start this family with you."

"Oh my god, I'm throwing up!" yells Kasumi. "You two are the most disgustingly sweet couple I've ever met!"

Daichi hums confused: "Who was —"

"Kasumi. She's driving me to the hospital."

"Kasumi's driving you?"

"Yeah, I told you I was in my sister's car" he says.

"I was hopping it was Kaede."

"Hey! Why does everyone think I'm unreliable?" she protests.

Koushi ignores her. "I love you, Daichi. You know that, right?"

"Yes, I know very well" he answers, smiling. "But I have to call my parents. I need them to drive me to the hospital so I'll be there with you when the baby is born. I'll call you as soon as possible."

"Okay" he says and he doesn't feel calm anymore. He starts thinking about what's going to happen soon, the pain, the fear —probably a lot of blood— and he swallows. "Okay. Text Asahi, he'd probably kill us if we don't tell him."

"I'll text him, don't worry. Just …deep breaths? I'll call you later!" he promises, ending the call. Koushi stares at the phone, petrified.

He turns to his sister and murmurs: "I'm going to have a baby."

"Just  _ not in my car, I beg you _ !"

She drives to the hospital as fast as possible.

  


  


Daichi literally jumps out of his parents car and runs to the hospital. He stops a nurse and asks him where the maternity ward is.

"Future father?" asks the man, winking. "Second floor on the left."

Daichi runs to the stairs and climbs them two steps at a time. He turns left and sees Koushi's moms and sisters waiting outside a room. They look at him: "Oh, you're here" says one of his moms. "He's waiting for you."

He opens the door but a midwife stops him and tells him to wash his hands and change his clothes and hands him a sterile coat. Then, he's finally able to reach Koushi and holds his hand.

"I tried to make it as soon as possible. I'm sorry" he says.

"It's fine. If I survived the trip with my sister, I can make it alive, can't I?"

"You surely can" he says, kissing his hand and smiling.

An old woman enters the room and they both turn to her.

"Sugawara Koushi?" she asks and Koushi nods. "Nice to meet you. I guess it's your first kid, since you're so young." He nods again. "You must be terrified." He nods for the third time and swallows. She finally smiles: "I'm your midwife, you can ask me whatever you want."

"Ho-how long does it take?"

"It depends" she answers. "It changes from person to person and even from birth to birth. You're healthy and yours wasn't a high-risk pregnancy, so you don't have to worry. In a couple of hours it will be all over."

"A couple of hours?" he asks, terrified. "Will he be able to stay here all the time?" he asks, pointing at Daichi.

"If he doesn't faint during the childbirth, yes."

This time, Daichi swallows and tighten his grip on Koushi's hand.

"If you don't have any other questions, I have some questions for you: how many minutes between contraction now?"

"Once every three minutes" he answers.

She puts on a glove and bends in front of him and Koushi feels her cold hand on him. "You're fully dilated. In less then an hour I think the labour could start."

Koushi feels his hands tremble and he turns to Daichi, who's right beside him.

"We still haven't decided the name" says Koushi.

Daichi looks at him surprised: "Why do you think about it  _ now _ ?"

"We said we wanted to wait until he or she was born, but at least I want to hear your ideas. Because you must have some names in mind, don't you?"

Daichi nods and smiles: "I've thought about Yuki for a girl, and Kichiro for a boy. They both can be written with a meaning of luck and prosperity. I've also thought about Kei —which can be both a male and female name— but I couldn't stop thinking about Tsukishima's disgusted face."

Koushi laughs until a contraction makes him stop. "Yeah, he would hate us."

"What did you think about? What name would have you in mind?"

Koushi smiles and rolls his head. "It doesn't matter. I like yours better" he says. "And I want they to have your surname."

Daichi babbles, surprised: "We never — I though—"

"I have two sisters, you're an only child. The world need more Sawamuras, while I think there are enough Sugawaras."

"There will never be enough Sugawaras" says Daichi.

"And this way, his-slash-her friends won't call him-slash-her 'Suga'. It would be awkward and it would be very confusing."

Daichi smiles, squishing his hand: "I really appreciate it."

They spend that time together, while contractions start getting closer, until the midwife says that it's the moment.

"Now I need you to push when I tell you, okay? It's gonna hurt but it's necessary, and once it's over you'll have your baby."

Koushi nods, terrified. "Okay".

"Well, now push!"

He pushes with all of his strength, and the pain greets him with a punch. He keeps pushing every time the woman tell him to, and he loses counts of how many times that happens. He forgets about everything, too tired to think about the future or what's going to happen after the baby's born. He just remembers to push and to squeeze Daichi's hand, who remains beside him all the time — terrified and probably disgusted by the smell of blood — but always there for him.

"Just another one" says the midwife. "I can see the head. You're almost there."

Koushi pushes for the last time and then, after some seconds of silence, he hears the cry of a baby.

"Congratulation, it's a baby boy" says the midwife. Koushi is so tired he can barely keep his eyes open, but when he sees the little baby in the woman's arms he feels a warm sensation taking his heart and all his strains and his tiredness melt away as he reaches for the baby. The midwife gives him to Koushi, who lays the baby on his chest and smells him for the first time. He's still dirty and crying but he feels a sensation of peace he has rarely felt before.

He feels Daichi's lips on his cheek and then he turns to him, smiling, but Daichi is looking at the baby, with a finger close to the baby, without daring to touch him.

"He's so tiny. Oh my god, Suga, he's our son.  _ Our son _ !"

Koushi can't help laugh because Daichi is barely keeping himself from crying and is babbling nonsense sentences.

"Say hi to Kichiro" says Koushi, touching the baby's little hand.

"Hi Kichiro, nice to meet you. We've waited for you for so long" he says.

"You know, you can touch him. He's your son" says Koushi, and this time Daichi dares to touch his free hand with his index.

The midwife interrupts them: "I have to wash him and you have to rest. You can see your baby soon, but right now it's better if you get some sleep."

Koushi wants to protest, but his body thinks otherwise.

"Get some sleep" says Daichi. "I'll be here when you wake up."

"You promise?" he asks.

"I promise."

  


  


When he wakes up, the first think he see is Daichi, sitting at the end of the bed with their baby in his arms. He tries to move and Daichi turns to him:

"Look who's awake" he says.

"Hi" he murmurs, tiredly. He gives a quick look at the room and he sees his moms and sisters and Daichi's parents. "How long did I sleep?"

"Two hours, sweetie" says his mom, caressing his hair.

"Can I?" he asks Daichi and his boyfriend immediately hands him the baby. The little boy is sleeping quietly as Koushi takes it. He looks at the tiny hair on his head: ash-blond.

Daichi notices it too and smiles: "He's gonna be pretty as you."

"Or maybe he's gonna be grumpy as his father" he says, laughing. He plays with the baby's hand: "Are you gonna be grumpy as your father?"

"Don't encourage him!" says Daichi's mom. "I already have a grumpy son, I'd like to have a sweet and cheerful grandson!"

"I can't wait to spoil him as I spoiled my little bro" says Kasumi. Daichi looks at her, frowning. He really doesn't want his sisters-in-law to be so present in his son's life, especially if this means they're gonna have more chances to bully him. "By the way, you should probably check your phone. You must have received at least a hundred messages since you're here. It almost never stopped beeping" she says, handing him the phone.

Koushi takes it and looks at the received messages. Half of them are from the team, who literally went crazy on their chat group. Hinata asked at least fifteen times how was it going, while Asahi and Ennoshita tried to keep everyone calm. He saw that, at the end of the chat, there was a photo of Daichi with the baby, while Koushi was sleeping on the background. After that photo there was only a caption from Noya: "We're coming."

"Oh no" he murmurs.

"What?" asks Daichi, suddenly concerned.

"What have you done?"

" _ What have I done _ ?" he asks, now really worried.

"Noya is coming. And I'm afraid the whole team is coming with him."

Daichi looks at him terrified: "The nurses will never let them in, will they?"

He didn't need an answer, because the next thing he hears are the screeches of his excited team-mates.

"I can't believe it! He's real! It's a real baby! Ryuu look at him!" Noya screams, pointing at the baby in Koushi's arms.

"He's so tiny" whispers Hinata, looking at him. "How can he be so tiny?"

"It's a baby, dumbass" Kageyama snaps, "it's supposed to be tiny."

"He is" says Tsukishima. "Not "it", you're as ignorant as a rock."

"Don't be mean, Tsukki" says Yamaguchi, eyes on the baby.

Ennoshita bows in front of them: "Daichi-san, Suga-san, I'm so sorry. I tried to stop them but it was impossible" he says, looking at his team.

Daichi rolls his head: "Don't mind, Ennoshita. I never managed to control them either. Anyway, where's Asahi?"

"He was working. He said he would have joined us as soon as —"

They hear the noise of someone running and the voice of a nurse yelling to stop running, then they see the huge presence of Asahi appear at the door:

"I'm sorry I'm late!" he says, breathing heavily. "I can't believe it! I'm an uncle!"

Koushi and Daichi laugh. "Hey, uncle Asahi, do you want to hold him?" asks Koushi.

Asahi looks at them, terrified: "Are you sure?"

Daichi rolls his eyes and Koushi smiles: "How about you sit down, first?" Asahi nods and sits beside Daichi on the bed. Then Koushi kisses his son on the head and hands him to Asahi. Daichi teaches him how to hold him and the baby settles down almost immediately. The entire team comes closer to him to look at the baby.

"Look at him. He has the same hair colour as you, Suga" says Asahi, caressing the little head of the baby.

"But he has Daichi's eyes" says Koushi.

Asahi looks up from the baby: "I'm gonna miss you so much."

They both swallow and the entire room goes silent. They know that in a week or two they're gonna leave their city. They're gonna come back visit, sure, but it will never be the same. In those three years of high school they've spent almost every day together, always the three of them, first as team-mates, then as friends.

They know Asahi's not gonna be alone. Noya will be with him, and many of their friends and he can always eventually join them in Tokyo, or they can come back, one day. But it won't be the same. They're never gonna be the same powerful trio they've been for three years.

"We're gonna miss you too. We're gonna miss every single one of you all" says Daichi.

"You must always write us about the championship and the matches. We want to know everything about the new first years and about your progresses. We'll never forget this years together" says Koushi. "It has been a tough year, but you've helped us getting through it. We have to thank you."

"You're the most undisciplined team I've ever met and you've driven me crazy at least a thousand times in just one year. But now I think I'm ready to be a father. It can't be worst than babysit you!"

"Hey!" protests Tanaka, but Ennoshita shuts him up with a serious glare.

"We're gonna leave now" says Ennoshita.

"But we've just arr —" says Noya.

"We're gonna leave,  _ now _ " he repeats, frowning. Daichi and Koushi stare at each other, grinning. Their team is in good hands.

The whole team says goodbye and leave and at the end even Asahi says he's gonna go.

He hugs them tightly. "Call me when you come home." They can hear his sadness, though he tries so bad to hide it.

"Asahi, this is not a goodbye."

"Yeah, I know" he says, faking a smile. "I'm so happy for you. You deserve it. You deserve to be happy."

Koushi smiles, squeezing his big hand. "Thank you, Asahi. We're lucky to have you as a friend."

"You  _ are _ " he says. "Though sometime you seem to forget" he adds, grinning. When he leaves, the room remains silent for a minute.

Suddenly they both realize that in some weeks their life's gonna change forever. They will find their new friends in Tokyo, sure, but they will miss their old friends and their families and their city. Kichiro starts crying and their previous thoughts are forgotten.

They forget all of their fears: they still have each other, and for them, it's enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The fic is almost over! I'm currently writing chapter 9, which will be the last one. Friday I'm going in Spain and I'll be back on monday night so I don't know if I'll be able to finish and post the last chapter on tuesday night, but I'm going to post it asap.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this chapter!
> 
> yu_gin (applepie4 on tumblr)


	9. Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Daichi and Koushi think that, in the end, they've been lucky.  
> And they have.

**Seven years later**

  


  


Koushi comes home early. He opens the door and leaves his bag and shoes as he walks in. The house is silent.

"Daichi? Kichiro?" he calls.

He hears some laughter and the high-pitched voice of his son screaming something. Then he hears the noise of the hair-drier. He smiles and walks to the bathroom and when he opens the door he sees Daichi and their son playing with the hair-drier in their bathrobe, laughing.

"I'm home" he says and as soon as he sees him, Kichiro screams and jumps to him, hugging him.

"Daddy! Me and papa took a bath and now we’re super-clean!"

Koushi kneels to kiss his forehead: "Someone doesn't stink anymore" he says, mocking him.

"I don't stink! Tell him, papa, I don't stink!"

Daichi laughs: "It happens when you don’t want to take a bath."

The kid pouts and Koushi pinches his cheek. "Aren't you happy? You're gonna stay at uncle Tooru and uncle Hajime’s for the weekend. What are they going to think if you arrive all dirty and stinky?"

"Fiiiiine. I like it when I beat uncle Hajime in arm wrestling. He says I'm going to be super-strong when I grow up!"

"If you can beat uncle Hajime, you surely will" says Koushi, caressing his head. "Now, how soon can you dress up?"

"I can be super fast!" he says, deadly serious.

"Show me!" he says and Kichiro run to his room, yelling a 'nyoooon' that was probably an influence from uncle Shouyou. Once alone, Koushi stands up and kisses Daichi.

"Hi, dear. How was work?"

"Exhausting" he answers. "I'm glad to be home. Did you two have fun this afternoon?"

"We prepared his luggage, we played with his stuffed animals, we took a bath …"

"You are too good with him. Perfect dad" he says, smiling at his husband.

"I practised a lot in high school. Plus, you're good too" he says. Then he caresses his arm, pulling him closer. "I can't wait to be alone with you again."

"I can't wait either" he answers. "It's been way too long." He leans against him to steal him a kiss and then pushes him away: "But now go change! You can't drive us to Tooru and Hajime’s if you are still in your robe" he says, as Daichi laughs and walks to their room to pick a t-shirt and a pair of jeans.

"I'm back! See, dad, see? I'm ready!" Kichiro screams, showing himself to his dads. Koushi smiles while he adjusts his t-shirt.

"Okay, big boy, are you ready?" asks Daichi. He picks the kid in his arms, making him giggle. Koushi takes Kichiro's backpack and follows Daichi outside. They take the car to drive to Iwaizumi and Oikawa's house. During the trip, Kichiro keeps telling them all the things he's going to do while he's at his uncles home and they listen to him smiling.

Before going to Oikawa and Iwaizumi's house, they stop at the temple. It's a thing they usually do together, going to the temple to pray and thank the gods for their luck and their happiness. They arrive at the park and Kichiro starts running to the temple,  despite Daichi’ s effort to stop him. Koushi looks at his son, smiling. It's true, his fair hair and the beauty mark on his cheek make him look like Koushi, but the way he laughs, the way he frown s when he's trying to read something difficult, his politeness and his selfness make him way more similar to Daichi, and Koushi couldn't be happier.

Kichiro stops in front of the temple and waits for them to join him.

"Dads, why are we here today?" he asks.

Koushi smiles, kissing his head: "Today may be an important day, dear."

"What do you mean 'may be'. It doesn't make any sense, dad! You must know if it is an important day or not!"

"Okay, so let's say it is" says Daichi, kneeling in front of him.

"What's happening?"

"It's still a secret. We'll tell you in a few weeks" says Daichi, winking.

Kichiro pouts: "It's not fair! I want to know!"

"Be patient, Kichiro" says Koushi, playing with is hair.

They pray silently, while Kichiro keeps spying his dads to see if they're done. Daichi sees him and smiles, resting a finger against his lips to shush him.

_ I'm so lucky to have him _ , he thinks, looking proudly at his son.  _ I'm so lucky to have them. _

Those years with Koushi and Kichiro have been the best of his life. They have been tough, but he never doubted they would make it and he remembers everything. Like when he and Koushi were about to graduate and Kichiro was four and he was so upset because his parents weren't minding him. They wouldn't have make it without the help of Kenma and Akaashi, who babysat him for nearly a month. And he remembers the first time Kichiro caught a cold and how he panicked and got sick too and Koushi had to nurse both of them. He remembers their first apartment and then their second apartment and he remembers the party they organized with their friends when they moved in. Party that ended with Bokuto puking on the bath tube and Oikawa crying against Kuroo because of a cat video he made him see. He remembers when they taught him how to play volley and they were both disappointed because he wanted to be a libero 'just like uncle Noya'.

Daichi thanks the gods because he couldn't have asked for more happiness in his life.

When he opens his eyes he sees Koushi, looking at him, still as beautiful as the first time he fell in love with him.

"Shall we go?"

He nods and takes Kichiro little hand. "I don't know. Shall we?" he asks his son, who giggles with glee.

"Yes, please! I want to go to uncle Hajime and uncle Tooru! Come on!"

"I'm so offended. You must love them more than us" says Daichi, mocking him.

"No, papa!" says Kichiro, looking at him in the eyes, dead serious. "There's no one I love more than you two."

Daichi laughs and picks him up, kissing him on the cheek while Kichiro struggles to keep him away: "We know, Kichiro, we know."

  


  


  


When they arrive, they find Oikawa waiting for them at the door.

"Look who's here" he says, bending to be at his height. "Sawamura Kichiro, you're taller than the last time I saw you, am I wrong?"

"I am!" he screams enthusiastically. "Uncle Tooru, make me touch the ceiling!" Oikawa picks the kid and raises him until he can touch the ceiling. "See, dads? I can touch the ceiling!"

"Oh, I see!" says Koushi.

Oikawa puts him down gently. "Why don't you go inside? Uncle Hajime is in the kitchen. Go surprise him" he says, winking and the kid runs inside, leaving them alone.

"Thank you, Tooru. You're really helping us" says Koushi, bowing.

"Kou-chan, you know we love Kichiro and it's not a problem for us to keep him for some days. Plus, let's call it a dry run."

Daichi and Koushi stare at him, incredulous. "Do you mean —"

"It's not official yet but it's definitely very likely."

Koushi hugs him, enthusiastically. "I can't believe it! You're gonna have a kid!"

"Her name is Amaya and she's four. We already met her and the social worker said she liked us. She's really clever and calm. You should have seen her and Hajime, sit together on the couch while he was reading her a book and she was frowning just like him. They really looked like father and daughter." Oikawa can't repress his smile. He keeps biting his lips and looking inside. They could hear Iwaizumi's voice talking to Kichiro. "If seven years ago you had told me than one day I'd be so happy, I wouldn't have believed you. But here I am, with my husband and my house and the job of my dreams."

"And soon you'll have a daughter too" says Daichi.

"You really deserve it, Tooru. This happiness, you really deserve it."

Oikawa smiles at them and nods calmly. "So, are you gonna try again? Or should I say 'for the first time', since last time you didn't even try."

Daichi blushes and turns his head to avoid Oikawa's smug stare.

Koushi nods, smiling: "We both have a stable job and Kichiro keeps asking us for a little brother or sister. We talked about it and decided it was the right moment."

"Well, good luck" he says.

"Good luck,  _ with _ _ what _ ?" asks Iwaizumi, behind him.

"Let's say that, in nine months, there could be another little Sawamura" says Oikawa.

Iwaizumi looks at them, serious. "Well, I was going to tell you to use protection, but it's not the case. So …have fun?"

"Iwa-chan, you're the worst" comments Oikawa, rolling his eyes.

"Thanks for everything. Now we're gonna go. I want to be at home before the heat strikes" says Koushi. "Kichiro, we're going!" he says. The little boy arrives soon after, running. He literally jumps on them, hugging his parents. Koushi hugs him back, kissing his fairy hair. "Behave while you're here."

"I always behave" he protests.

Daichi squeezes his cheek. "I already miss you."

"I'll miss you too, papa."

Then they say goodbye and they head to the car. Koushi turns to look at him and sees Kichiro laughing while Iwaizumi tickles him on the door and then he sees them head inside and Oikawa closing the door.

"He's gonna be fine. Iwaizumi and Oikawa are his favourite uncles, very close to Asahi and Noya. He's already slept over at theirs."

"Four days is a long time. What if the heat lasts longer? What if it lasts a week? What if he gets scared or he thinks that we abandoned him or —"

"Koushi, honey, calm down" he says, touching his arm. "Let's go home, okay? You're tired and maybe a little scared."

"Mh" he murmurs, nodding. He remains silent as he watches Daichi drive calmly. Once they're home, they get inside and close the door behind them with a sigh of relief.

Daichi cooks some noodles and they eat quickly, without even daring to look at each other. They can feel the tension between them: it's been seven years. Seven years since Koushi's first and last heat. They decided to be safe, they didn't want to risk another pregnancy until they were sure about it. And now they are.

Koushi tries to remember how it felt, back then. He remembers distinctly the smell of the locker room, the noises outside, the fear and the desire, tangled together. He remembers Daichi's voice and his hands on him, and how he loved him back then, already.

They put the dishes in the sink and go to the bedroom. They've done it so many times in these years together that it just feels natural. They get undressed and then lie on their bed. Daichi kisses him, playing with his hair and Koushi moves against him.

"I want to do it."

"You're not —"

"Not yet. I want to do it before my heat starts."

Daichi nods and touches him, kissing his neck and making him shiver against him.

"D-daichi" he murmurs and Daichi shushes him, smiling. His hand travels between his legs as he starts playing with his hole. He's already wet, he can feel it, as he pushes his fingers in. Koushi moans against his chest, whispering his name and asks for more.

He feels Daichi's cock against his hole and holds his breath until he feels him pushing in. Daichi enters slowly, taking his time to enjoy the sensation. He knows that, in a few hours, they won't be able to stay lucid.

He fucks him gently, making him moan, hearing his voice against his ear, kissing his neck softly.

"I love you, Koushi" he murmurs.

"I love you too" he answers between the quiet moans. They come together and Daichi pulls out and immediately kiss him.

Koushi lies against him, cuddling as he used when they were teenagers. Daichi lays his chin on his head, caressing his hair.

"Get some sleep. I'll wake you up when it starts" says Daichi.

Koushi nods and slowly falls asleep in Daichi's arms.

  


  


When he wakes up, he feels hot. Daichi's over him, holding his arms:

"Koushi, love, wake up" he whispers.

But Koushi can't think straight. He smells Daichi's scent and all he can think is how much he needs him.

"Daichi, I —"

"I know what you need" he says. He grabs his hips and makes him lie on his back. Then he opens his legs and bends in front of him. Next things he feels is Daichi's tongue on his hole.

"Fuck —"

He hears Daichi's hum while he plays with his hole until he can feel the first finger, soon followed by the second. Daichi plays with his body, making him moan. He hits his prostate three, four times until he starts to beg.

"You want to come so bad, don't you?" he says and Koushi nods. "Then  _ come _ " he says and takes his cock in his mouth. Koushi comes hard against his throat, screaming and arching his back because he needs more. He needs it so bad.

Daichi sits on the bed and swallows his come and then he licks his lips, smirking. Koushi shivers as he knows what's about to come.

"On your hands and knees" he orders and he's more than glad to obey. "Present." He raises his ass, sinking his face on the mattress and waiting. Daichi pushes in all at once and Koushi muffles the scream against the bed. He starts fucking him rough, as he knows he likes it. Koushi feels the pressure against his walls increasing and he sighs in relief. Daichi starts hitting his prostate relentlessly until Koushi comes again and he just keeps fucking him.

"You're so good, Koushi" he murmurs against his ear. "I missed it so much. I missed being with you  _ like this _ ." It's been seven years, seven years  since Koushi's first and last heat and they now reali s e how much they missed it, the sensation of being together as one body. Daichi increases the rhythm until he comes hard in him. He makes Koushi turns on his back and he stands, still in side him, caressing his belly.

Koushi remembers their first time, how Daichi stopped him, how he couldn't help to do anything but to stand still. This time is different, because this time he really wants to.

"Daichi —"

"Don't worry, love. I'm not done with you" he says as he picks the dildo from his night stand. He pulls out and a second later he shoves the dildo in his ass. "I know how much you like it. We played with it so many times."

Koushi moans. Though he has already come two times, he still needs it, he still needs Daichi to be with him. His Alpha comes near him and he immediately understands what he wants. He opens his mouth as Daichi guides his cock. He starts licking him with his tongue, just the head, then he takes all of it in. The grip on his hair tightens and he feels like he can barely breath but he keeps sucking it, while Daichi moves the dildo in is ass, hitting his sensitive spot until he comes, moaning against Daichi's cock. Then Daichi stops and pulls the dildo out.

Koushi protests but Daichi shushes him.

"Don't worry, love. I'm gonna make you feel so good" he says as he frees his mouth. He puts a finger inside him, feeling his hole filled with his semen. Then he fucks him again, but this time gently and slowly, trusting in him deeply.

Koushi feels the over-sensitivity but he doesn't protests, he doesn't ask him to stop because he doesn't want to stop. The knot arrives and it's satisfying and he moans and clenches his arms on Daichi's neck begging for more. He comes one more time, screaming.

He remembers his first heat, when he was still just eighteen and scared and unprepared. He remembers the first time, the first heat, the desire mixed with the fear of not being good enough, of doing something wrong and loosing Daichi for good. Now, years later, he knows how stupid it was thinking something like that, he knows how much Daichi loves him and how easy it is to love him back. Now he knows that sex is a matter of instinct as much as a matter of love and trust.

When he feels Daichi come, filling him with his knot, he feels like he's complete. He breaths slowly against Daichi's neck, smelling his scent and begging for him to stay like this.

Daichi's lips kiss his forehead lightly, and then after a solid minute he finally pulls out, leaving him breathless and boneless. He lies right next to him and Koushi rests against his chest, closing his eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asks.

"Much better" he says. He can feel Daichi's chin on the top of his head, resting lightly while his hands keep caressing his abdomen.

"I can't believe that in a few mouths we could be living it all again" murmurs Daichi. Koushi turns to face him, smiling.

"Are you afraid?" he asks.

"No" he says. "Seven years ago I was terrified. Now I'm not. I know what's waiting for me, and I can't wait to be a father again."

"Kichiro is the best thing that could have happened to us" says Koushi. "He's polite and funny and pretty. Everybody loves him and he's so happy. Maybe we weren't the best parents of the world but we did good."

"We did good" repeats Daichi, smiling. "We really did a good job."

"You know, sometime s I think about how our life  c ould have been if we didn't …"

"If we didn't have Kichiro when we were eighteen?" asks Daichi.

Koushi nods: "I mean, we surely would’ve had kids, and our life would have been easier but — I don't know, would we have been happier?" 

Daichi rolls his head, smiling: "I don't know. Maybe but … does it really matter? I mean, we are happy now and we have been for a long time. If I think about how we were in high school I couldn't have asked for more. Think about us, our friends and how scared we were. Do you remember Asahi and Nishinoya during their first pregnancy? And Kuroo and Kenma when they decided to move in together? And when Akaashi asked Bokuto to marry him and Bokuto started to cry? And when Hinata told Kageyama he was pregnant in front of everyone and Kageyama fainted? Do you remember that time we were all together and a man saw Oikawa and Iwaizumi kissing and started yelling at them and Bokuto and Kuroo punched him before they could even say a word?"

Koushi smiles: "Yeah, I remember."

"Their life has not been easier than our s . Okay, maybe they didn't spend their college with a screaming little monster that woke them up every three hours but … well, you know what I mean."

"You're right" he says, caressing his hair and losing himself in his dark eyes.

Daichi sees him stare at him, silently. "What are you thinking?"

_I hope the next one will have his eyes. And I hope it will be soon._

"Nothing" he says, instead. "Just, when I think about it, now I can really say that we have been lucky."

"The luckiest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is the end. I'm sorry for being late but, back from Spain, I didn't have time or the patience to write the last chapter and I didn't want to publish it before being sure of it.  
> This was my first long in english (and I'm sure you could tell because it is full of mistakes that I'm going to correct) and I'm so happy to say it's finished.  
> I'm already working on my next fanfiction but it will take a little bit more time because now I have less free time and I want to be able to improve my writing skills (and maybe also my english skills).
> 
> So thank you to everyone who read it until the end. I died reading every single one of your comments and you really made me happy. So thank you!
> 
> yu_gin (applepie4 on tumblr)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first A/B/O fanfic. It's going to be 8/9 chapters long. I may add other couples or characters (mind the tag!)  
> Let me know what you think about it
> 
> If you want to talk about how daisuga has taken my soul, I'm applepie4 on tumblr


End file.
